I'm Sorry, I Love You
by princess nanachan
Summary: HOMIN. Kau bisa menyalahkanku yang mencintaimu sejak kau dilahirkan di dunia ini. Salahkan aku yang tak pantas menjadi paman yang baik untukmu. Salahkan aku yang begitu bodoh telah mencintaimu Minnie.. Donghae - Yunho-Siwon brotherhood. Slight! Haemin/Siyoung. DLDR. Sekuel Inside!
1. Chapter 1

" Hyung, apa aku boleh menganggapnya sebagai adikku sendiri? " tanya seorang anak berusia 8 tahun bernama Jung Yunho saat menyambut kelahiran anak kedua dari kakaknya.

" tentu saja boleh, Yunho.." ucap Kangin, kakak tertua dari Jung bersaudara.

" Namanya siapa, hyung? " tanya Yunho lagi

" Namanya Changmin, Jung Changmin... " jawab Kangin sambil tersenyum dan membelai lembut rambut adiknya yang masih kecil tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**~ I'm Sorry, I Love You ~**

**Cast : Yunho x Changmin**

**And additional other**

**Warn : Yaoi, Incest**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Yunho, ayo ikut noona.. " ajak Boa, kakak kedua dari Keluarga Jung.

" Aku tidak mau noona, aku mau di sini saja.. "

" Tapi Yunho.. nanti keponakanmu Changmin akan terganggu kalau kita lama – lama di sini.. Lagipula, Donghae dan Siwon sudah menunggumu di luar.. Lebih baik kamu main sama mereka.. "

Yunho sempat melirik ke arah keponakannya yang kini tengah tidur di dalam pelukan kakak iparnya. Wajahnya manis sekali dengan mata bulatnya yang menutup indah dengan bulu matanya yang lentik.

Karena takut mengganggu tidurnya, akhirnya dengan terpaksa Yunho meninggalkan kamar dan mengikuti Boa, kakak perempuannya yang terpaut 21 tahun lebih tua darinya.

Ya, saat ibunda dari Yunho, Jung Jaera, melahirkan Yunho, umurnya sudah mencapai 42 tahun. Shim Jaera menikah lagi di usianya yang menginjak 40 tahun dengan seorang pengusaha muda Jung Hyuk yang berusia 30 tahun, yang membuat seluruh keluarganya berganti marga menjadi Jung. Naasnya, Jung Jaera yang pernah ditinggalkan suaminya terdahulu yang meninggal dunia karena sakit, kini kembali ditinggalkan kembali oleh Jung Hyuk. Jung Hyuk meninggal dunia karena kecelakaan pesawat saat ia hendak pergi keluar kota untuk urusan bisnis.

Namun hal yang tak disangka adalah, setelah setahun pernikahan Jung Jaera dengan Jung Hyuk, ternyata Jung Jaera mengandung anak dari Jung Hyuk.

Jung Jaera baru mengetahui kehamilannya setelah satu bulan kematian suaminya. Setelah diperiksa, ternyata Jung Jaera telah memasuki usia kandungannya yang ke-3 bulan.

Dokter mengatakan bahwa hal yang mustahil bagi Jung Jaera untuk melahirkan anaknya dengan selamat, mengingat usianya yang sudah menginjak 40 tahun lebih. Dokter menyarankan untuk menggugurkan kandungan tersebut demi keselamatan Jung Jaera.

Namun Jung Jaera sangat mencintai anak di dalam kandungannya. Ia pun mengambil resiko untuk tetap melahirkan anak di dalam kandungannya walaupun harus mengorbankan dirinya sendiri.

Dan tepat setelah melahirkan anak bungsunya, -Jung Yunho- Jung Jaera menghembuskan nafasnya yang terakhir.

Saat Jung Jaera meninggal dunia, saat itu usia Kangin menginjak 27 tahun dan Boa 21 tahun. Mereka sudah menikah dan dikaruniai masing – masing 1 anak laki – laki. Kangin memiliki anak laki – laki bernama Donghae dan Boa memiliki anak bernama Siwon.

Setiap hari Kangin dan Boa akan bergantian mengurusi Yunho yang seumuran dengan anak mereka sendiri. Bagi Yunho, Kangin dan Boa lebih dari sekedar kakak, mereka sudah seperti orang tuanya sendiri.

Hingga akhirnya kini Yunho pun tidak pernah menganggap Donghae dan Siwon sebagai keponakannya, melainkan sebagai saudaranya sendiri.

" Bagaimana adikku? " tanya Donghae pada Yunho yang baru saja keluar dari kamar ibu Donghae.

" Dia manis sekali.. " ucap Yunho dengan senyum yang sumringah

" Mirip denganku kan manisnya? " tanya Donghae dengan senyum jahilnya. Siwon hanya menatap malas pada Donghae.

" Issh! Enak saja! Kalau adikmu mirip denganmu, aku tidak akan bilang dia manis, tapi jelek! " ucap Yunho mengejek yang diikuti oleh cekikikan Siwon.

**Plak!**

" Ouch!" pekik Yunho

Donghae memukul kepala Yunho dengan cukup keras

" Sudah – sudah.. jangan berkelahi.. ayo main di luar sana.. " ucap Boa meleraikan Yunho dan Donghae.

Siwon lah yang akhirnya menyeret Yunho dan Donghae untuk keluar rumah. Hingga akhirnya mereka bermain dengan riang di halaman rumah keluarga Jung yang cukup luas.

Warisan yang ditinggalkan oleh Jung Hyuk memanglah tidak sedikit, mengingat ia adalah seorang perngusaha muda yang sukses. Kangin lah yang akhirnya meneruskan perusahaan Jung Hyuk. Walaupun pada awalnya Kangin mengalami banyak kesulitan, namun pada akhirnya ia bisa belajar bisnis dengan baik dan memajukan perusahaan keluarga Jung.

" Oppa.. " panggil Boa pada Kangin yang sedang memperhatikan anak – anak yang sedang bermain di halaman rumahnya. Kangin yang tengah tersenyum sambil bersandar pada salah satu pilar terasnya akhirnya menoleh pada orang yang memanggilnya.

" Ada apa, Boa? " tanya Kangin lembut pada adik perempuannya itu

" Oppa.. aku ingin bicara denganmu.. " ucap Boa dengan raut wajah yang serius

" Apa ada hal penting yang ingin kamu bicarakan? "tanya Kangin yang mulai khawatir dengan perubahan ekspresi adiknya

" Ne, Oppa.. Aku... harus pergi dari rumah ini... "

Sore itu, Boa menjelaskan permasalahan yang di alami oleh mertuanya di Busan, yang mengharuskan Boa dan keluarganya untuk tinggal di sana.

Kangin hanya mengangguk – angguk tanda ia mengerti akan permasalahan yang di alami adiknya itu.

" Oppa, aku tahu istrimu baru saja melahirkan.. Oleh karena itu, biar Yunho ikut denganku.. " ucap Boa akhirnya yang sempat membuat Kangin tersentak kaget.

" Tidak, Boa.. Kau tidak perlu membawa Yunho.. Biar Yunho di sini saja bersamaku.. "

" Tapi kau pasti akan kerepotan mengurusi anak – anakmu, Oppa.. "

" Tidak, Boa.. Kau tidak perlu khawatir akan hal itu.. "

" Baiklah kalau begitu.. Aku akan mengemasi barang – barangku.. "

Boa pun pergi masuk ke dalam rumah untuk mengemasi barang –barang keluarganya yang akan ia bawa pindah ke Busan.

Kangin memperhatikan Siwon di kejauhan yang sedang bermain pistol air dengan riang bersama Donghae dan Yunho. Lesung pipitnya tergambar dengan jelas saat ia tertawa. Tiba – tiba saja Kangin merasa iba pada Siwon. Mengingat ia akan berpisah dengan Donghae dan Yunho.

" Anak – anak! " panggil Kangin pada anak, keponakan, dan adiknya.

" Ne, appa! Ada apa? Appa tidak lihat kalau kami sedang asyik bermain? " tanya Donghae sambil berteriak

" Ayo masuk dulu.. ada yang ingin appa sampaikan.. "

Dengan langkah yang malas, Donghae, Yunho, dan Siwon mengikuti perintah Kangin. Mereka tidak rela permainan mereka diganggu.

Secara berurutan Donghae, Yunho, dan Siwon duduk di hadapan Kangin di ruang tengah.

Kangin menatap serius pada ketiga anak yang hampir seumuran di hadapannya itu. Ia menghembuskan nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya ia mengangkat bicara mengenai kepergian keluarga Boa.

Dan hal itu sukses membuat ketiga anak di hadapannya mematung bisu.

Dengan perlahan, Donghae dan Yunho mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada Siwon yang sudah mengeluarkan cairan bening dari sudut matanya.

" Siwon akan pergi malam ini juga.. " ucap Kangin kembali menegaskan.

" ANDWEEE!" Donghae dan Yunho segera menubruk Siwon dalam pelukan meraka. Mereka menangis dalam pelukan mereka.

Sejak kecil mereka memang tidak pernah terpisah. Sehingga ini adalah pertama kalinya perpisahan yang mereka alami.

Cukup lama mereka menangis hingga akhirnya mereka lelah dan terlelap di sofa masih dalam posisi berpelukan satu sama lain.

Dengan hati – hati dan perlahan, Boa meraih dan menggendong Siwon dalam pelukannya. Ia tidak ingin membangunkan ketiga anak tersebut.

Kangin yang melihat itu, kemudian membantu Boa mengangkat Siwon dan menggendongnya hingga ke dalam mobil.

" Terima kasih.. " ucap suami Boa saat Kangin menidurkan Siwon ke dalam mobil mereka.

" Terima kasih, oppa.. " Boa memeluk Kangin dengan erat " .. jaga dirimu dan keluargamu, oppa.. Aku titip Yun padamu.. " Sebulir air mata membasahi bahu Kangin saat Boa mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya. Ia memang sangat menyayangi Yunho seperti anaknya sendiri.

" Pasti.. Kau jangan khawatir.." Kangin melepaskan pelukannya dan membelai lembut rambut adiknya sebelum akhirnya Boa memasuki mobil dan meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Jung yang selama ini ia tinggali.

.

.

Semenjak kepergian Siwon, Donghae dan Yunho jarang sekali menghabiskan waktu berdua. Menurut mereka, rasanya hampa ketika mereka bemain hanya berdua. Mereka masih merindukan Siwon yang biasanya setiap hari ada untuk mereka.

Donghae dan Yunho memang masih bertegur sapa dan bercakap – cakap. Tapi itu hanya sekedarnya saja. Saat sarapan, saat berangkat sekolah, maupun saat pulang sekolah.

Donghae memang satu sekolah dengan Yunho, namun saat sampai di sekolah, Yunho dan Donghae seperti orang asing yang baru saja kenal. Mereka hanya bertegur sapa sekedarnya.

Sepulang sekolah, Donghae biasanya akan langsung mengambil sepedanya dan pergi keluar rumah. Sedangkan Yunho, ia hanya akan berdiam diri di kamarnya. Membaca komik, bermain games, ataupun menonton film kartun.

Semua tidak lagi sama semenjak kepergian Siwon.

" Yunho.. "

_Tok tok tok_

Jung Son Hee, istri kangin mengetuk pintu kamar Yunho.

Dengan segera Yunho bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan menghentikan kegiatan membaca komiknya. Ia menghampiri pintu kamarnya.

" Ada apa noona? " tanya Yunho setelah membuka pintu kamarnya

" Noona mau minta tolong boleh tidak? " ucap Son Hee lembut

" Minta tolong apa?"

" Persediaan susu Changmin habis.. Aku lupa membelinya.. bisa tidak Yunho tolong belikan susu di minimarket yang ada di seberang jalan komplek?"

" Tentu saja bisa Noona! " ucap Yunho bersemangat

" Terima kasih, Yunho.. Noona takut kalau harus meninggalkan Changmin di rumah.."

" Tidak apa – apa, noona.. Yunho mengerti.. "

Dengan segera Yunho berlari menuju minimarket untuk membeli susu. Ia membawa sample label susu yang biasa diminum Changmin. Namun ternyata susu yang dimaksud habis persediaannya di minimarket tersebut. Yunho pun tak gentar untuk mencari susu yang dimaksud ke minimarket lain yang letaknya agak jauh dari komplek rumahnya.

.

.

" Kenapa lama sekali, Yunho? " tanya Son Hee yang khawatir melihat Yunho yang bercucuran keringat

" Di minimarket seberang komplek sudah habis.. Jadi aku mencarinya kemana – mana.. " ucap Yunho dengan nafas yang masih terengah – engah.

" Ya ampun Yunho.. seharusnya tadi langsung pulang saja.. Biar Noona belanja di supermarket saja.."

" Tidak apa – apa, noona.. Yunho akan lakukan apa saja untuk Changmin.. " ucap Yunho polos sambil tersenyum lebar.

" Terima kasih, sayang.." Son Hee mengacak – acak rambut Yunho dengan penuh kasih sayang

" Oh iya, noona mau membuatkan Changmin susu dulu. Yunho bisa bantu noona lagi untuk menjaga Changmin?.. "

" Hm! " Yunho mengangguk mantap dan segera melesat ke kamar Changmin.

Sesampainya di kamar Changmin, ia disuguhkan dengan pemandangan indah keponakannya yang tengah tertidur lelap di tempat tidur bayinya. Mata bulatnya yang menutup indah serta bibirnya yang berwarna merah sedikit terbuka.

Yunho menghampiri tempat tidur Changmin dan menatap keponakannya dari dekat. Ia tak tahan untuk menyentuh pipi gembil Changmin yang halus dengan jari telunjuknya. Dengan gerakan yang halus dan perlahan, Yunho menggerakkan jari telunjuknya menyusuri wajah Changmin yang lucu menggemaskan.

Hingga akhirnya jari telunjuknya berhenti pada ujung bibir Changmin.

Mengikuti nalurinya, Yunho kembali menggerakkan jari telunjuknya menyusuri bibir Changmin yang tipis dan merah. Jarinya sedikit terkena air liur Changmin dari mulutnya yang terbuka.

Yunho mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Changmin. Hingga akhirnya ia mencium lembut bibir Changmin yang terasa manis. Dan Yunho pun menjilat bibir Changmin untuk merasakan lebih dan lebih, manisnya bibir Changmin.

" Yunho.. " seseorang memanggil Yunho dari arah belakang dan sontak membuat Yunho terkejut dan berdiri tegang. Jantungnya berdegup liar dan darahnya berdesir kencang. Ia sama sekali tak berani menolehkan kepalanya. ".. Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan?"

.

.

**TBC/END?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Anyeooong! Nanachan kembali**

**Ada yang merindukan author? #Plak!**

**Oke, sepertinya tidak ada T^T**

**Aku kembali membawa fanfic homin incest? Ada yang mau tahu lanjutannya?**

**Kalau mau tahu lanjutannya, review yaa..**

**Boleh kasi saran juga next chapnya. Tapi itupun kalo mau lanjut ;)**

**See youu**


	2. Chapter 2

Yunho mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Changmin. Hingga akhirnya ia mencium lembut bibir adiknya yang terasa manis. Dan Yunho pun menjilat bibir Changmin untuk merasakan lebih manisnya bibir Changmin.

" Yunho.. " seseorang memanggil Yunho dari arah belakang dan sontak membuat Yunho terkejut dan berdiri tegang. Jantungnya berdegup liar dan darahnya berdesir kencang. Ia sama sekali tak berani menolehkan kepalanya. ".. Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan?"

**.**

**.**

**~ I'm Sorry, I Love You ~**

**Cast : Yunho x Changmin**

**Kangin, Boa, Donghae, Siwon, Sooyoung**

**Warn : Typo, Yaoi, Incest, Lil bit smut!**

**with Possesive!Min and Pervert!Yun**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dengan kakinya yang terasa berat, akhirnya Yunho menyeret kakinya untuk membalikkan badannya dan menghadap Donghae yang kini tengah melotot dan berkacak pinggang di dekat pintu kamar Changmin.

" Aku... "

" Aku melihatnya, Yunho!"

" T..ttapi.. kau...ss.. salah paham" ucap yunho terbata

" Dengar, Yunho! Aku ingatkan kau! Dia itu adikku!"

" Tap-"

" Sudahlah Yunho! Aku tidak ingin kau dekat – dekat dengan adikku!"

" Ada apa ini? Donghae? Yunho? " tanya Son Hee yang baru selesai membuatkan susu untuk Changmin, kini menatap bingung Donghae dan Yunho bergantian yang sedang bersitegang.

" Tidak ada apa – apa, umma.. " jawab Donghae datar dan segera berlalu menuju kamarnya

" Kau tidak apa – apa, Yunho? " tanya Son Hee khawatir melihat Yunho yang masih tegang

" Ah.. tidak apa – apa, noona.. " Yunho pun akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar Changmin.

Ia sendiri tidak mengerti akan apa yang baru saja dilakukannya terhadap Changmin. Menurutnya, Changmin itu berwajah manis. Dan ia hanya ingin merasakan manisnya Changmin yang sebenarnya.

Hal itu tentu saja membuat Yunho gusar dan gelisah. Bagaimana bisa Yunho jatuh hati pada Changmin yang masih bayi.

_Tidak! Changmin itu masih kecil!, _teriak Yunho dalam hati.

Namun seiring bertumbuhnya Changmin, Yunho tidak bisa menahan diri untuk selalu mendekatinya dan menggodanya.

Changmin tumbuh menjadi anak yang semakin manis setiap harinya. Setiap kali Yunho menggodanya, Changmin akan mengeluarkan omelan serta ekspresi wajah yang lucu dan menggemaskan.

" Minnie.. hari ini pasti mengompol lagi.. Uuuu bauuu..." Yunho mengejek Changmin sambil menutup hidung dan mengibas - ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah.

" Enak caja! Minnie tidak ngompol! Minnie kan cudah becal! " ucap Changmin yang kini berusia 4 tahun. Wajah Changmin sudah berubah menjadi merah sejak pertama kali Yunho menggodanya.

" Kalau tidak ngompol, itu kenapa celana Minnie basah?" tanya Yunho dengan senyum jahilnya

" Ng..ini.." wajah Changmin sudah benar panas karena saking kesalnya."..Pokoknya Minnie tidak ngompol!" akhinya Changmin berteriak karena terlalu kesal digoda oleh Yunho

" Yah! Yunho! Kau apakan adikku?!" ucap Donghae yang segera menghampiri kamar Changmin saat mendengar teriakan Changmin di pagi hari.

" Hyuuuung..." Changmin berlari ke arah Donghae yang dengan segera memeluknya posesif.

Yunho yang dipelototi oleh Donghae hanya cuek saja dan meninggalkan kamar Changmin.

Setibanya ia di depan kamar Changmin, Yunho berpapasan dengan kakaknya, Kangin, yang tersenyum dan menatapnya lembut.

" Kau menggoda Minnie lagi, eoh?" tanya Kangin

" Hehee.. " Yunho hanya menyengir lebar menjawab pertanyaan kakaknya.

"Aish.. Kau ini.. " Kangin mengacak - acak rambut Yunho dengan sayang." ...Kau kan tahu sendiri, Donghae sayang sekali pada adiknya, sehingga ia terlalu protektif pada Changmin.. Jadi aku harap, kau tidak cari masalah dengannya.." jelas Kangin

" Arraseo.. " ucap Yunho yang meninggalkan Kangin dengan senyum di wajahnya.

Setelah memandangi Yunho yang menjauh ke kamarnya untuk bersiap – siap ke sekolah, Kangin akhirnya memasuki kamar Changmin.

Kangin melihat Donghae yang berjongkok menghadap Changmin dengan wajah yang gusar dan khawatir.

" Minnie tidak apa – apa?" tanya Donghae khawatir pada Changmin.

Changmin menggeleng pelan sambil mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya. Mata bulatnya sudah berkaca – kaca ingin menangis.

" Yuno nakal! Minnie kecal cama Yuno!" Changmin agak berteriak karena masih kesal dengan Yunho yang dengan sengaja membangunkan Changmin dengan menyiramkan air ke celana tidurnya. " Yuno jahat! Yuno cilam Minnie! Yuno nakaaal! Huwaaaaa.. " Changmin kembali berteriak dan tangisnya pun akhirnya pecah.

" Aigoo.. ada apa dengan anak kesayangan appa?" tanya Kangin sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Donghae yang menoleh saat mendengar suara appanya. Seolah mengerti maksud sang appa, akhirnya Donghae bangkit berdiri dan menjauh dari Changmin.

Sejak Changmin masih bayi, Yunho memang selalu menggoda Changmin hingga menangis. Dan ketika Changmin mulai menangis, Donghae pun selalu berusaha membujuk Changmin agar tidak menangis, namun usahanya selalu saja gagal. Donghae tidak pernah bisa membuat adik kesayangannya itu menjadi lebih tenang. Seringkali Changmin yang sedang menangis justru malah menangis semakin kencang saat Donghae berusaha menenangkannya.

Akan tetapi, ada hal yang menurut Donghae sangat aneh sekali. Changmin yang seringkali menangis kesal karena digoda oleh Yunho, justru malah bisa kembali tenang saat Yunho meminta maaf padanya dan berusaha menenangkannya. Donghae hanya menduga – duga, mungkin karena memang Yunho lah yang selalu berada di samping Changmin saat Changmin membutuhkan sesuatu. Seperti misalnya saat Changmin mau tidur, Yunho lah yang membacakannya dongeng. Atau saat umma harus pergi berbelanja, Yunho lah yang menjaga Changmin di rumah dan mengajaknya bermain, walaupun seringkali Changmin dibuat menangis oleh Yunho.

Sedangkan Donghae, ia memang lebih sering bermain di luar rumah sehingga jarang sekali ia bermain dengan adiknya.

" Aku mau mandi dulu.. " ucap Donghae hendak keluar dari kamar Changmin. Kangin hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk kecil pada Donghae.

Sebelum menutup pintu kamar Changmin, Donghae sempat melihat appanya yang kini tengah menenangkan Changmin.

" Sshh.. uljima... Yunho tidak bermaksud jahat pada Minnie.. Yunho hyung hanya ingin membangunkan Minnie.. Yunho hanya tidak mau Minnie terlambat datang ke sekolah.. Ini kan hari pertama Minnie sekolah TK.. " Kangin mengusap dengan lembut air mata yang jatuh di pipi gembil Changmin dengan ibu jarinya.

" Tapi Yuno bilang Minnie ngompol! Padahal Yuno cilam Minnie! Yuno nakal, appa! Hiks..hiks.. "

" Ssh.. sudah.. Minnie.. nanti akan appa marahi Yunho.."

.

.

" Yah! Yunho! Kenapa kau mengacak - acak kamarku?! Bisa tidak, sehari saja kau tidak menggangguku!" ucap Changmin kesal melihat kamarnya yang berantakan saat ia memasukinya.

" Maaf Minnie.. aku hanya sedang mencari kaset video gamesku.. Aku janji akan merapikan kamarmu lagi.. " ucap Yunho dengan mata yang masih sibuk mencari kaset video gamesnya di seluruh kamar Changmin.

" Video games?" tanya Changmin dengan nada sedikit mengejek. ".. Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan menunjukkan pada appa, apa isi video games-mu.."

Dan hal itu berhasil membuat Yunho menghentikan kegiatannya dan menghadap Changmin.

" Kau pikir aku ini bodoh, Jung Yunho?!" Changmin mengeluarkan sebuah kaset dari belakang bajunya dan mengibas-ngibaskan kaset tersebut.

" Yah! Changminnie! Dengarkan aku! Pertama, panggil aku Yunho ahjussi! Kedua, jangan pernah mengambil apapun dari kamarku!" bentak Yunho dengan setengah berteriak.

" Ohhh lihat.. siapa yang sedang marah?" ejek Changmin pada Yunho.

Ya, sejak Changmin menginjak usianya yang ke-12 tahun beberapa bulan yang lalu, ia memutuskan untuk selalu membalas perbuatan Yunho padanya.

Yunho yang selalu mengerjai dan menggoda Changmin, kini mulai kewalahan sejak Changmin melancarkan aksi balas dendamnya.

Karena Yunho mengambil kaset video games terbaru milik Changmin, kini Changmin gantian mengambil sebuah kaset dari kamar Yunho, yang ternyata adalah kaset video porno.

Changmin juga tidak pernah membiasakan dirinya memanggil Yunho dengan panggilan ahjussi. Mengingat Donghae, kakaknya, juga tidak pernah memanggil Yunho dengan panggilan ahjussi.

" Changminnie.. berikan padaku.. "

" Tidak! sebelum kau mengembalikan kaset video games terbaruku! " tantang Changmin dengan mata bulatnya yang melebar. Membuat Yunho semakin terhipnotis dengan mata indah tersebut.

" Aku tidak pernah mengambilnya.. Aku hanya menyembunyikannya.. di kolong tempat tidurmu.. Lihat saja sendiri kalau tidak percaya!"

Dengan segera Changmin menghampiri tempat tidurnya dan membungkukkan badannya untuk melihat kolong tempat tidurnya.

Grep!

" Dapat!" Yunho mengambil kaset videonya dari tangan Changmin yang lengah. Kemudian ia tersenyum menyeringai jahil ke arah Changmin.

Changmin yang mendapati dirinya telah dibohongi akhirnya mulai naik darah dan dengan segera menerjang Yunho yang kemudian limbung dan terjatuh di lantai dengan Changmin yang menindih tubuhnya.

**Deg!**

Entah bagaimana kejadian yang sangat singkat dan cepat tersebut hingga akhirnya kini lengan Yunho melingkar di tubuh Changmin dengan jarak antar wajah mereka kurang lebih 5 sentimeter.

Mata bulat Changmin kini tengah menatap dalam mata Yunho yang menatapnya lembut. Sempat Changmin rasakan degupan jantungnya bersatu dengan degup jantung Yunho di bawahnya, degup jantung yang bergerak sama liarnya.

Hingga tanpa sadar hidung mereka kini saling menyentuh dan mata indah Changmin mulai menutup saat merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dibibirnya.

Bibir lembut Yunho mulai bergerak di bibir sintal milik Changmin. Menggesekkan bibirnya secara perlahan pada bibir Changmin sebelum akhirnya ia menjilat lembut bibir Changmin dari ujung kiri hingga ujung satunya. Manis. Itulah yang Yunho rasakan.

Merasakan manisnya bibir Changmin, Yunho kini melumat dan mengemut bibir atas Changmin bergantian dengan bibir bawahnya dengan perlahan dan lembut.

Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali Yunho mencium bibir yang selalu ia idamkan ini. Seringkali Yunho bahkan membayangkan, bagaimana rasa serta kelembutan bibir Changmin saat ini. Yunho benar - benar menantikan saat seperti ini.

" Ngghhh..." terdengar desahan lirih dari bibir Changmin saat Yunho kini melumat bibirnya dengan lebih agresif. Melumat bibir atas dan bibir bawah Changmin secara bergantian dengan tempo yang tak menentu.

Changmin sudah akan menggunakan tangannya untuk bangkit dan melepaskan tautan bibirnya dari bibir Yunho, hingga tiba- tiba Yunho menggunakan salah satu tangannya untuk menekan tengkuk Changmin dan menciumnya lebih dalam.

Dengan Yunho yang menahan kepalanya untuk tetap di tempat, Changmin hanya bisa pasrah dan menikmati setiap perlakuan Yunho padanya. Hingga akhirnya ia tak tahan dengan ciuman memabukkan itu, Changmin kini berusaha berontak dari pelukan Yunho.

Mengetahui Changmin yang ingin berontak tersebut, Yunho menggulingkan badannya hingga kini ia menindih Changmin di bawahnya.

Yunho melepaskan tautan bibirnya dan menemukan Changmin yang kini wajahnya berubah menjadi merah padam dengan nafasnya yang tersenggal - senggal. Matanya masih terpejam dengan bibirnya yang merah masih bergetar.

Sungguh Yunho sudah tak tahan untuk segera meraih bibir itu dalam ciumannya lagi. Namun hati kecilnya tidak mengijinkan.

_Tidak! Changmin masih kecil! Aku tidak boleh melakukan ini padanya!_, teriak Yunho dalam hati.

Dengan gerakan yang cepat, Yunho bangkit dan duduk di samping Changmin yang masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Mata bulatnya kini sudah terbuka sepenuhnya dan mendapati Yunho yang tengah menatapnya lembut tepat ke dalam matanya.

Sadar akan posisinya, Changmin akhirnya bangkit dan berusaha berdiri secepatnya. Namun ternyata keseimbangan Changmin belum pulih sepenuhnya. Lututnya terasa lemas dan dengan sigap Yunho menangkap tubuhnya yang hampir jatuh kembali ke lantai.

" Lepas! " Changmin menampik tangan Yunho yang memegang bahunya.

Yunho hanya bisa mengalah dan terdiam dalam duduknya dengan Changmin yang memilih untuk duduk membelakangi Yunho. Punggung mereka menyatu untuk saling memberikan sandaran satu sama lain.

Mereka sibuk dengan pikiran mereka sendiri. Yunho tak habis pikir kalau ia baru saja mencium keponakannya sendiri. Begitu juga dengan Changmin, yang tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa pamannya menciumnya.

Namun yang terpenting, bagaimana mereka sama – sama menikmati ciuman itu.

" Minnie.. maafkan aku.. kita anggap saja kejadian tadi tidak pernah terjadi.. " ucap Yunho membuka suara. Terdengar nada yang bergetar saat Yunho mengucapkan kalimatnya.

" Iya.. aku mengerti.. " ucap Changmin sedih. Mengingat ciuman ini adalah ciuman pertamanya. Ia tidak akan bisa melupakan ciuman pertamanya ini. Dengan orang yang spesial di hatinya.

" Aku bereskan dulu kamarmu.. " Yunho bangkit dari duduknya dan mulai membereskan kamar Changmin. Sementara Changmin masih membeku di tempat ia duduk. Ia hanya bisa melihat ke arah punggung Yunho yang sedang merapikan kamarnya. Hingga kamarnya rapi seperti semula, Yunho keluar dari kamar Changmin tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arah Changmin.

Air mata Changmin sudah akan menetes ketika seseorang kembali membuka pintu kamarnya.

" Changmin? Kau sedang apa? " tanya Donghae yang bingung melihat tatapan kosong adiknya yang sedang duduk di lantai. Changmin yang mendengar suara kakaknya langsung tersadar dari lamunannya.

" Aku.. hanya.. ingin duduk di sini saja.. "

Mendengar jawaban Changmin yang aneh, Donghae memasuki kamar adiknya dan menghampirinya.

" Jangan bohong, Changmin! Aku melihat Yunho baru saja keluar dari kamarmu.. " seketika itu juga Changmin tersentak dan menatap nanar pada kakaknya. Ia tak ingin kakaknya mengetahui apa yang baru saja terjadi antara ia dan Yunho. Karena Changmin tahu, kakaknya sangat protektif terhadap dirinya "..Apa yang ia lakukan padamu?" tanya Donghae yang menatap serius pada Changmin

" Katakan Changmin! Apa yang dilakukannya?! " Donghae mengguncang tubuh adik kecilnya

" Ia.. tidak melakukan apa – apa.. Ia hanya... meminjam... kaset video gamesku.. " jawab Changmin dengan takut

" Dengar Changmin, kau adikku satu – satunya.. Dan aku akan selalu menjagamu.. Oleh karena itu, kalau ada apa – apa denganmu, jangan sungkan untuk ceritakan padaku.. _arra?"_

" Ne, arraseo.. "

Donghae akhirnya pergi meninggalkan kamar Changmin dan segera pergi menuju kamar Yunho

" Yunho! "

_Tok tok tok!_

Panggil Donghae di luar kamar Yunho. Mendengar panggilan Donghae, Yunho pun sedikit merasa bersalah akan apa yang baru saja dilakukannya

" Ada apa?" tanya Yunho saat membuka pintu kamarnya

" Aku ingin bicara denganmu.. " ucap Donghae sambil memasuki kamar Yunho.

Mereka kini duduk berhadapan di sisi ranjang.

" Yunho.. aku rasa, sudah banyak kesalah pahaman yang terjadi di antara kita.. " Donghae yang pertama memulai pembicaraan

" Maksudmu apa, Hae?"

" Kau ingat saat Siwon meninggalkan kita? Saat itu aku merasa terpukul sekali.. "

" Aku tahu.. Aku juga sama terpukulnya dengan kepergian Siwon yang tiba- tiba.. "

" Maafkan aku Yunho.. Kalau selama ini aku tidak menganggapmu.. "

" Aku juga minta maaf, Hae.. Tidak seharusnya aku ikut menjauh darimu.. "

Yunho menatap tulus pada Donghae dan akhirnya mereka berpelukan. Mereka masih ingat dengan jelas, kejadian 12 tahun yang lalu saat terakhir mereka berpelukan. Pelukan perpisahan mereka dengan Siwon yang membuat hubungan mereka merenggang.

" Tapi Yun, ada satu hal yang mengganjal hatiku sampai sekarang.. " tanya Donghae sambil melepas pelukannya

" Apa?"

" Waktu itu.. Aku melihatmu di kamar Changmin waktu ia masih bayi.. Apa... kau... menciumnya? " tanya Donghae sambil menatap Yunho ragu

" Ng..itu... aku bisa jelaskan.. " tiba – tiba saja Yunho berkeringat dingin mengingat kejadian pertama kali Yunho mencium bibir Changmin yang masih bayi. "..waktu itu.. Aku memang mencium pipinya.. hanya sebagai tanda sayangku pada Changmin.. " jawab Yunho berbohong

" Ohh.. syukurlah.. sepertinya aku salah lihat waktu itu.." jawab Donghae sambil bernafas lega.

" Maafkan aku Yunho.. Waktu itu, aku pikir kamu mencium bibir Changmin.. Karena itu, aku melarangmu dekat – dekat dengan Changmin.. Kau tahu kan dia adikku satu – satunya.. Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun yang berbuat tidak baik padanya.. "

**Deg!**

Lagi – lagi Yunho merasa gusar di dalam hatinya. Keringat dingin mulai menguasai tubuhnya. Ia mengatupkan rahangnya rapat – rapat. Ia tidak ingin Donghae mengetahui kejadian yang sebenarnya. Terlebih lagi, baru saja, ia mencium Changmin untuk yang kedua kalinya.

" Kau kenapa Yun? " tanya Donghae yang melihat ekspresi kaku Yunho

" Ah..tidak apa – apa.. Aku hanya sedang memikirkan, kira – kira, seperti apa Siwon sekarang.. " jawab Yunho lagi – lagi berbohong.

" Daripada memikirkan orang yang tidak jelas kabarnya, bagaimana kalau kau ikut denganku? Sudah lama sebenarnya aku ingin memperkenalkanmu dengan temanku.. "

Malam itu, Yunho pergi ke sebuah cafe untuk bertemu dengan teman – teman Donghae yang notabene adalah teman – teman sekampusnya juga.

Donghae dan Yunho berkuliah di universitas yang sama. Namun mereka mengambil jurusan yang berbeda.

" Kenalkan, ini Sooyoung.. Sooyoung, ini pamanku, Yunho.. " Donghae memperkenalkan Yunho pada salah satu teman wanitanya.

" Paman? " tanya Sooyoung bingung melihat ke arah Donghae dan Yunho bergantian.

" Ahahahahaa.. " Donghae yang menangkap tatapan heran Sooyoung tertawa keras ".. aku tahu ini memang aneh, tapi orang yang seumuran denganku ini memang pamanku! "

Yunho hanya bisa menyengir lebar pada Sooyoung yang mengangguk – angguk heran.

" Sudahlah.. jangan dipikirkan mengenai status hubungan kami.. Lebih baik kalian mengobrol saja.. Aku ke sana sebentar.. " Donghae hanya menunjuk asal ke arah tengah cafe dan meninggalkan Yunho yang canggung dengan Sooyoung.

" Jadi.. aku harus memanggilmu apa? Yunho ahjussi? " Sooyoung memulai percakapan untuk memecah kecanggungannya dengan Yunho

" Ah tidak! Panggil Yunho saja.. Donghae saja tidak pernah memanggilku ahjussi.. " Yunho sedikit kesal mengingat bagaimana Donghae bertindak seenaknya pada dirinya dan kini bahkan ia memperkenalkan Yunho sebagai pamannya pada teman- temannya

" Kau lucu sekali, Yunho.. Kau kan pamannya, kenapa justru Donghae yang terlihat lebih mengaturmu.. "

" Entahlah.. "

Percakapan Yunho dan Sooyoung kembali berlanjut hingga tanpa sadar keduanya kini sudah semakin dekat dan akrab. Sooyoung memang seorang wanita yang mudah bergaul dan enak di ajak bicara. Bahkan seorang Yunho yang jarang bergaul pun bisa cepat akrab dengannya.

Berbeda dengan Yunho, Sooyoung merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda. Sooyoung seperti jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama sejak pertama kali berkenalan dengan Yunho. Ia semakin penasaran dengan sifat Yunho dan selalu ingin tahu lebih banyak lagi tentangnya. Sooyoung benar – benar tertarik dengan Yunho, yang memang memiliki tubuh atletis dan wajah yang tampan.

.

.

" Kami pulang.. " ucap Donghae keras – keras saat memasuki rumah besar mereka.

" Darimana saja kalian?!" terlihat Kangin yang tengah duduk di sofa ruang tengah menunggu anak dan adiknya pulang " ..Kalian tahu jam berapa sekarang?! "

Yunho melirik ke arah jam dinding yang ada di ruang tengah. Pukul 3 dini hari. Ini pertama kalinya ia pulang selarut ini.

" Ayolah appa.. Appa seperti tidak pernah muda saja! Kita kan hanya sedikit bersenang – senang.. " Donghae memberikan sikap perlawanan pada ayahnya. Yunho yakin, ini akibat alkohol yang sempat Donghae minum saat berada di cafe.

" Hyung, maafkan aku.. lain kali kami tidak akan mengulanginya lagi.. Ini salahku hyung.. Tidak seharusn- "

" Sudahlah Yunho.. aku sudah tahu ini bukan salahmu.. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Donghae melakukan hal ini.. Cepat bawa si tukang mabuk itu ke kamar.." ucap Kangin pada Yunho

" Yah! Appa! Siapa bilang aku mabuk? Aku tidak mabuk! " ucap Donghae yang sempat limbung dan hampir terjatuh kalau tidak segera ditangkap oleh Yunho.

Dengan susah payah Yunho membawa Donghae ke kamarnya. Kemudian ia membaringkan Donghae sembarang di ranjangnya dan segera keluar dari kamar Donghae.

" Donghae hyung pulang pagi lagi? "

" Minnie!" Yunho terkejut melihat Changmin yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamar Donghae yang memang letaknya berseberangan dengan kamar Changmin. " Kenapa belum tidur?"

Yunho menghampiri Changmin di seberang kamar Donghae.

" Kau sendiri darimana saja?! " tanya Changmin dengan wajah serius sambil menyilangkan tangannya di dada. Baru kali ini Yunho melihat Changmin bertanya padanya dengan wajah yang serius.

" Aku?.. Tidak kemana – mana.. " jawab Yunho berbohong. Entah kenapa melihat Changmin yang serius seperti itu, membuatnya ingin sekali menggoda Changmin.

" Bohong! Dasar Jung Yunho bodoh! Kau pikir aku tidak tahu kalau kau juga pergi keluar rumah? " ucap Changmin setengah berteriak pada Yunho. Entah kenapa, Changmin merasa tak senang jika Yunho keluar rumah tanpa sepengetahuannya.

" Darimana kau tahu kalau aku pergi keluar rumah? " Yunho menatap heran pada Changmin. Sebab saat ia keluar rumah, ia tidak bertemu atau berpapasan dengan Changmin.

" Aku ke kamarmu tadi.. dan tidak menemukanmu di sana!"

Mendengar jawaban ketus dari Changmin, benar – benar membuat Yunho yakin, bahwa Changmin, namja yang lebih muda 8 tahun darinya itu kini tengah menunjukkan sifat posesif terhadap dirinya. Dan itu membuat Yunho merasa senang sekali.

" Kalau kau sudah tahu, lalu buat apa bertanya lagi?.. Bilang saja kalau kau rindu padaku! Sampai mencariku di kamar.. " Yunho kini tersenyum jahil pada Changmin yang balas melotot pada Yunho. Tiba – tiba saja terlihat semburat merah muda di pipi Changmin yang putih.

" Aku rindu padamu?! Cih! Tidak akan!" Changmin membalikkan badannya dan berniat memasuki kamarnya. Namun saat ia membanting pintu kamarnya, Yunho menangkap daun pintu tersebut dan menahannya agar tidak tertutup.

" Kita belum selesai bicara, Minnie.. " ucap Yunho dengan suara rendahnya yang terdengar sexy di telinga Changmin.

**Deg!**

" A...apa lagi?! " tanya Changmin yang kini mulai gugup di hadapan Yunho yang sedang menatap Changmin dengan lembut.

Yunho membuka pintu kamar Changmin lebih lebar dan menemukan wajah Changmin yang sudah berubah merah padam.

Dengan sentuhan yang halus dan lembut, Yunho sungguh tak tahan untuk menyentuh wajah manis Changmin saat ini. Ia menggerakkan jari – jari panjangnya dengan lembut menyusuri pipi Changmin. Dan hal itu membuat Changmin memejamkan matanya dan merasakan sentuhan lembut jemari Yunho di wajahnya.

Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Changmin dan berbisik lirih di telinga Changmin.

" Kau yakin tidak merindukanku? " tanya Yunho dengan suara rendahnya yang sukses membuat Changmin merinding dan tubuhnya bergetar halus.

.

.

**TBC alias To Be Continue..**

**.**

**.**

**Akhirnyaaa nanachan bisa update ff ini lagi setelah kemarin- kemarin gak bisa pegang lepi saking sibuknya #eh curcol**

**Terima kasih untuk yang review di Chap 1 kemarin. Review kalian bener - bener bikin aku semangat lanjutin ff ini**

**Di story ini aku buat Changmin perlahan - lahan jadi posesif gitu sama Yun. Trus si Yun yang hobinya nonton film 21+ ini, (XD LOL) agak cuek gimanaaa gitu. Sebenernya sih si Yun udah nepsong gimana gitu kalo liat min, tapi sekuat mungkin dia tahan-tahan.**

**Udah ah ceritanya, nanti jadi gak seru :P**

**Trus gimana? Ada yang mau tahu lanjutannya?**

**Ayo isi kotak review di bawah siniiii**


	3. Chapter 3

" A...apa lagi?! " tanya Changmin yang kini mulai gugup di hadapan Yunho yang sedang menatap Changmin dengan lembut.

Yunho membuka pintu kamar Changmin lebih lebar dan menemukan wajah Changmin yang sudah berubah merah padam.

Dengan sentuhan yang halus dan lembut, Yunho sungguh tak tahan untuk menyentuh wajah manis Changmin saat ini. Ia menggerakkan jari – jari panjangnya dengan lembut menyusuri pipi Changmin. Dan hal itu membuat Changmin memejamkan matanya dan merasakan sentuhan lembut jemari Yunho di wajahnya.

Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Changmin dan berbisik lirih di telinga Changmin.

" Kau yakin tidak merindukanku? " tanya Yunho dengan suara rendahnya yang sukses membuat Changmin merinding dan tubuhnya bergetar halus.

**.**

**.**

**~ I'm Sorry, I Love You ~**

**..Chapter 3..**

**Cast : Yunho x Changmin**

**Kangin, Boa, Donghae, Siwon, Sooyoung, Taemin**

**Warn : Yaoi, Incest, next-other couple**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Jawab aku Minnie.. " Yunho kini mulai menempelkan bibirnya di telinga Changmin yang masih memejamkan matanya, menikmati kehadiran dan sentuhan lembut Yunho di wajahnya.

Tubuh Changmin hanya bisa menegang dengan penuh antisipasi merasakan satu tangan Yunho yang lain kini meraih tengkuk kepalanya memberikan sensasi getaran tersendiri.

Yunho belum juga mendengar jawaban dari Changmin hingga akhirnya ia membuka mulutnya dan menjilat lembut daun telinga Changmin.

" nngghhh.. " tanpa sadar Changmin mendesah merasakan bibir Yunho yang kini mulai melumat telinganya dengan lembut.

Mendengar Changmin yang mulai mendesah lembut, Yunho kini mulai menyentuh bibir Changmin dengan bibirnya sendiri. Kedua tangannya menarik wajah Changmin agar lebih dekat, dan mulai memberikan lumatan-lumatan lembut pada bibir sintal Changmin.

"mhhhhh.." Changmin mendesah lembut saat merasakan lumatan Yunho pada bibirnya yang mulai semakin menuntut. Melumat bibir atas dan bibir bawah Changmin bergantian.

Berbeda dengan ciuman sebelumnya, kali ini Changmin tidak melawan sama sekali. Dan tanpa sadar Changmin malah mengalungkan lengannya pada tubuh perkasa di depannya.

Menyadari Changmin yang mulai menikmati ciuman tersebut, Yunho mulai memainkan lidahnya di sela – sela bibir Changmin untuk mendapatkan akses masuk ke dalam mulut hangat Changmin.

"A-aahhngg..." desah Changmin agak keras saat lidah Yunho berhasil memasuki rongga mulut Changmin yang hangat dan penuh saliva. Mengikuti pergerakan lidah Yunho, Changmin kini membuka mulutnya lebih lebar dan memberikan Yunho kesempatan untuk semakin memasukkan lidahnya lebih dalam lagi.

Changmin yang benar – benar merasakan nikmat mulai mengeratkan pelukannya pada Yunho dan menggenggam erat jaket kulit yang dipakai Yunho. Sementara Yunho memainkan lidahnya, mengecap manis di setiap sudut rongga mulut Changmin, kemudian menghisap lidah Changmin dengan lembut.

"Aahhhh.. nghhhhh..." Changmin tak kuasa untuk mendesah lembut ketika Yunho menghisap lidah Changmin lebih kuat, membuatnya tak bisa lagi menahan desahan untuk lolos dari bibirnya.

Saliva mulai menetes di dagu keduanya yang bercampur menjadi satu. Changmin mencengkeram erat jaket Yunho sementara Yunho sendiri meremas tengkuk Changmin untuk semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Hanya beberapa detik ciuman mereka terlepas, mereka kembali larut dalam ciuman panas mereka yang memabukkan.

Changmin kini mulai membalas Yunho dengan ikut melumat bibir Yunho dan memainkan lidahnya membalas perlakuan intim lidah Yunho.

Salah satu tangan Yunho sudah turun ke pinggang Changmin untuk mendapatkan sensasi yang lebih nikmat di bawah sana. Hingga tangannya menyentuh bulatan kenyal di bagian bawah tubuh Changmin dan meremasnya kuat di sana.

" Nngghhh—" Changmin mendesah keras saat merasakan pantatnya di remas kuat oleh Yunho. Sementara Yunho yang mendengar desahan erotis Changmin sedikit menyeringai dan melumat bibir Changmin semakin buas.

Tubuh Changmin sudah bergetar halus, perutnya seperti dikoyak – koyak cacing pita di perutnya hingga lututnya terasa lemas merasakan setiap perlakuan intim dari Yunho. Tubuhnya hampir saja limbung kalau bukan Yunho yang menahannya dan membuatnya melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

Terlepasnya tautan bibir mereka hanya menampilkan pemandangan indah bagi Yunho. Mulai dari wajah Changmin yang merah padam, mata bulatnya yang terpejam indah, hingga saliva yang sedikit menetes di sudut bibirnya. Yunho benar – benar tak tahan untuk segera melumat bibir Changmin yang masih bergetar dengan nafasnya yang masih tersengal – sengal. Namun lagi – lagi, hatinya tidak mengijinkan.

_Tidak Yunho! Aku tidak boleh melakukan ini padanya! Changmin masih kecil!_, Yunho bergulat dalam hatinya.

Sebagian hatinya benar – benar ingin merasakan Changmin lebih dari ini, namun sebagian hatinya yang lain penuh dengan antisipasi pemberontakan yang melarangnya untuk mencium kembali Changmin.

Masih memegang Changmin dalam pelukannya, Yunho akhirnya mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Changmin.

" Good night, Minnie.. Jangan sampai bangun kesiangan.. Mimpi indah.. " Yunho berbisik lembut di telinga Changmin sebelum akhirnya mengecup singkat pipi Changmin dan melepaskan pelukannya.

Yunho meninggalkan Changmin yang kini membuka matanya dan menatap nyalang pada punggung Yunho yang menjauh dari hadapannya.

" Aku merindukanmu, Yunho.. " ucap Changmin lirih.

.

.

_Kring... Kriiiing..._

Terdengar bunyi ponsel yang berasal dari saku celana kerja milik Kangin yang tengah bersiap – siap untuk berangkat ke kantor.

" Yeoboseyo?.. " Kangin mengangkat ponselnya

_" Oppa.. Ini aku, Boa.." _terdengar suara Boa sedikit bergetar di seberang telepon.

" Oh! Yeodongsaeng.. bagaimana kabarmu dan keluarga di sana? "

_" Hmm.. itu masalahnya oppa.. Aku ingin mengabarkan.. kalau mertuaku, meninggal dunia.. "_

" Benarkah?.. Aku turut berduka cita untukmu.. Aku sekeluarga akan segera ke sana.. "

_" Baiklah Oppa.. Aku tunggu kalian di sini.. "_

" Jaga dirimu.. Jangan terlalu larut dalam kesedihan.. "

_" Ne, Oppa.. terima kasih.. "_

Kangin yang baru saja menutup teleponnya segera masuk ke kamar menemui istrinya.

" Kenapa belum jalan ke kantor, Sayang? " tanya Son Hee yang melihat suaminya yang sudah rapi dengan setelan jasnya, yang baru beberapa saat yang lalu berpamitan dengannya, kini kembali memasuki kamar.

" Kita harus pergi ke Busan sekarang juga, Sayang.. " ucap Kangin dengan ekspresi wajah yang serius dan berhasil membuat Son Hee khawatir

" Ada apa memangnya?"

" Baru saja Boa mengabarkan, mertuanya meninggal dunia.. "

" Ya Tuhan! " Son Hee memekik kaget mendengar berita yang disampaikan suaminya. " .. Kalau begitu, aku akan memberitahu anak – anak dulu.. " ucap Son Hee segera keluar kamar untuk menemui anak – anaknya dan adik iparnya.

Mendengar berita kepergian mereka ke Busan, benar – benar membuat Changmin bersemangat. Pasalnya, ia tidak ingat sama sekali dengan bibinya dan sepupunya, Siwon. Karena kepergian keluarga bibinya dari kediaman keluarga Jung sejak Changmin masih bayi. Sehingga ini menjadi kesempatan yang tidak akan Changmin lewatkan.

Berbeda dengan Changmin, Donghae dan Yunho kini hanya bisa gusar dan gelisah. Membayangkan seperti apa Siwon saat ini. Dan bagaimana sikapnya setelah lama tidak berjumpa dengan mereka.

" Umma, Siwon hyung itu orangnya seperti apa? " tanya Changmin pada ibunya saat berada di dalam pesawat.

" Siwon itu sama saja seperti Donghae dan Yunho.. " jawab Kangin sambil melirik ke arah tempat duduk Yunho dan Donghae.

" Enak saja! Siwon itu seperti perempuan! Dia berbeda dengan kami! Wajahnya panjang dan mulus seperti yeoja, dan ia juga punya lesung pipit yang membuat wajahnya kelihatan manis! Pokoknya berbeda dengan kami! " bantah Donghae yang tidak mau disamakan dengan Siwon.

" Kamu tidak boleh bicara seperti itu.. Kalian kan belum melihat Siwon yang sekarang.. " ucap Son Hee yang tak tahan mendengar ocehan anak pertamanya

" Hmm..menurutku, Siwon itu lebih mirip dengan Yunho.. Mulai dari sifat sampai penampilan.. " ucap Kangin dengan serius

**Deg!**

Changmin yang mendengar ucapan ayahnya kini mulai gelisah dalam duduknya.

_Bagaimana ini? Kalau benar apa yang dikatakan appa kalau Siwon hyung mirip dengan Yunho.. Itu artinya akan ada 2 Yunho dalam kehidupanku.. Tidaaakk!_, Changmin bergumul dalam hatinya

" Appa jangan sok tahu deh.. Memangnya Appa pernah bertemu dengan Siwon? " tanya Donghae yang mulai kelihatan kesal dibanding – bandingkan dengan Siwon dan Yunho.

" Tentu saja appa tahu! Kalau appa sedang ada tugas bisnis di Busan, appa selalu menyempatkan diri untuk menemui keluarga bibimu.. "

.

.

.

" Oppa! " seru Boa saat melihat kedatangan Kangin dan keluarganya. Ia segera menghampiri Kangin dan memeluknya erat. Sempat ia menitikan air matanya di pelukan kakaknya yang membelai lembut punggungnya. Bagaimana pun juga, sudah menjadi tanggung jawab Kangin untuk selalu menjaga dan menyayangi adik perempuannya itu.

Setelah melepaskan pelukannya terhadap Kangin, Boa kemudian memeluk Son Hee dengan cukup[ singkat.

" Ini.. pasti Yunho.. " ucap Boa sambil tersenyum menghampiri Donghae

" Bukan ahjumma, aku Donghae.. " jawab Donghae dengan wajah yang kurang senang.

" Oh maafkan aku.. Donghae sudah tumbuh menjadi pria yang tampan sekarang.. " puji Boa pada Donghae kemudian memeluknya singkat. Mendengar ucapan bibinya, Donghae pun akhirnya tersenyum senang.

" Dan ini..pasti Changmin.. " ucap Boa pada Changmin yang tersenyum manis. Saking manisnya, Yunho tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Changmin sedetik pun.

" Dan kau... " Boa kini berdiri di hadapan Yunho serta menatapnya lamat dan lekat " Kau..mirip sekali dengan umma.. " Boa tak kuasa menahan air matanya saat melihat wajah Yunho dan membawa Yunho ke dalam pelukannya. Boa sangatlah merindukan adik bungsunya yang lama tak ia jumpai. Adik kecilnya yang sudah seperti anaknya sendiri. Adik kecilnya yang selalu mengingatkannya pada ibunya.

Semua kenangannya yang dulu kini kembali terbayang di kepalanya. Mulai dari kebersamaannya bersama ibunya hingga kebersamaannya dengan adik kesayangannya yang seumuran dengan anaknya sendiri.

Cukup lama Boa memeluk Yunho dengan erat. Membuat Yunho juga merasakan kehangatan yang selama ini ia rindukan. Kehangatan yang sempat ia rasakan saat bersama kakaknya dan membuatnya tidak pernah kekurangan kasih sayang ibu.

" Aku menyayangimu, noona.. " ucap Yunho di dalam pelukannya

" Aku juga menyayangimu, Yunho.. " Boa melepas pelukannya dan mencium kening Yunho dalam tempo yang lama.

Changmin sudah mendengus kesal melihat Boa yang memeluk Yunho dengan erat. Dan kini bibir tipis nan lebarnya mengerucut jadi satu dengan imut saat harus menyaksikan Boa yang mencium Yunho. Mata bulat Changmin tidak bisa teralihkan dari Yunho hingga tanpa ia sadari seseorang telah berdiri di sampingnya.

" Kau pasti Changmin.. " ucap seseorang di samping Changmin, yang membuat Changmin terpaksa mengalihkan pandangan kepadanya.

" Kau siapa? " tanya Changmin heran pada seorang pemuda tampan yang tersenyum dan memperlihatkan lesung pipit di pipinya.

" Aku Siwon.. "

" Siwon! " ucap Donghae terkejut saat mendengar Siwon yang mengucapkan namanya

" Kau.. Donghae?" tanya Siwon ragu menatap Donghae dan Donghae hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan cepat antusias.

" Donghae!" seru Siwon seraya menghampiri Donghae

" Siwon-ah!" Donghae dan Siwon kini berpelukan dengan riang. Seperti anak kecil yang baru saja mendapatkan hadiah yang luar biasa.

" Ehem! " Yunho menghampiri Siwon dan Donghae yang tengah asyik berpelukan. Siwon yang menyadari kehadiran Yunho segera menoleh kepadanya.

" Yunho-yah! " Dengan sigap Siwon menarik Yunho untuk ikut berpelukan.

Changmin hanya bisa memutarkan bola matanya dengan malas melihat pemandangan membosankan di hadapannya tersebut. Pemandangan yang menampilkan 3 orang pemuda berusia 20 tahun yang kini berpelukan ala Teletubbies sambil berjingkrak – jingkrak girang dan penuh semangat serta tertawa kencang seperti orang gila.

" Benar kan apa yang appa bilang tadi? " Kangin berbisik pada Changmin yang balas menatap heran appanya. ".. Siwon itu sama saja seperti Donghae dan Yunho.. "

" Huft.." Changmin hanya bisa mendengus kesal mendengar appanya yang kini terkekeh melihat ke arah Donghae – Yunho – Siwon.

" Annyeonghaseyo.. " seorang anak kecil yang terlihat lebih muda dari Changmin tiba – tiba saja muncul dan memberi salam di tengah – tengah Keluarga Jung yang sedang berkumpul.

Ia membungkukkan badannya kemudian tersenyum manis kepada semua keluarga Jung yang sebagian menatapnya heran. Rambut sebahunya yang berwarna cokelat yang didukung dengan wajah cantiknya benar- benar membuatnya terlihat seperti anak perempuan.

Semua pasti akan mengira dia adalah anak perempuan kalau saja Siwon tidak menghampirinya dan memperkenalkannya.

" Ini namdongsaengku.. Taemin.. umurnya 10 tahun.." Siwon yang menghentikan kegiatan –berpelukan ala Teletubbies– nya kini menggandeng adik kecilnya yang berwajah manis.

Taemin hanya tersenyum manis dan membungkukkan badannya kepada setiap orang di hadapannya. Benar – benar menunjukkan kepada semua orang yang ada di situ, kalau ia anak yang sopan dan santun.

" Aigooo.. manis sekali adikmu.. " ucap Yunho yang kini tersenyum lembut pada Taemin. Membuat wajah putih Taemin kini merona dan menunduk malu terhadap Yunho.

Sementara itu, di kejauhan, Changmin mengepalkan tangannya dan menggeretakkan giginya.

" Awas kau Jung Yunho! " ancam Changmin yang mendesis lirih sambil memicingkan matanya ke arah Yunho.

**.**

**To Be Continue..**

**.**

**.**

**Halo - halo semuaa...**

**Nanachan mayan nih bisa update dulu sebelum sidang, sebelum besok udah cetar cetir sibuk gajel kayaknya.**

**Gimana lanjutan cerita ini? Ada yang tertarik kah?**

**Maaf yaa aku gak bisa bales reviewnya satu - satu #Plak! #Bilangajamales! XD**

**Intinya sih, emang akan ada cinta segitiga gitu di antara homin dengan couple lain. Dan buat El, iya El ampun! *sungkeman***

**Homin incest bapak - anak? aduhh.. itu emaknya siapa?**

**Dan di chap ini dan seterusnya, Siwon akan kembali beraksi, dengan atraksi kudanya #eh**

**Terima kasih juga utk Sankyu yang udah mau share.**

**Dan semua reader-san di seluruh muka bumi, aku cinta kaliaaaan! #kecupbasah dari nanachan**

**Mau tau couple lainnya siapa?**

**Mau tau kelanjutan ceritanya gimana?**

**Ayo diisi dulu kotak reviewnyaaaa**


	4. Chapter 4

" Ini namdongsaengku.. Taemin.. umurnya 10 tahun.." Siwon yang menghentikan kegiatan –berpelukan ala Teletubbies– nya kini menggandeng adik kecilnya yang berwajah manis.

Taemin hanya tersenyum manis dan membungkukkan badannya kepada setiap orang di hadapannya. Benar – benar menunjukkan kepada semua orang yang ada di situ, kalau ia anak yang sopan dan santun.

" Aigooo.. manis sekali adikmu.. " ucap Yunho yang kini tersenyum lembut pada Taemin. Membuat wajah putih Taemin kini merona dan menunduk malu terhadap Yunho.

Sementara itu, di kejauhan, Changmin mengepalkan tangannya dan menggeretakkan giginya.

" Awas kau Jung Yunho! " ancam Changmin yang mendesis lirih sambil memicingkan matanya ke arah Yunho.

**.**

**.**

**~I'm Sorry, I Love You~**

**..Chapter 4..**

**Cast : Yunho x Changmin**

**Kangin, Boa, Donghae, Siwon, Taemin, Sooyoung, etc**

**Warn : Yaoi, TYPO's, Incest**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Ayo semuanya masuk ke dalam.. " ajak Boa pada Kangin dan keluarganya.

Kangin dan istrinya serta Boa dan Taemin sudah memasuki rumah ketika Donghae – Yunho – Siwon berjalan sambil berangkulan.

" Yunho! Aku mau bicara denganmu!" Changmin tiba – tiba saja menarik lengan baju Yunho yang sontak menghentikan langkahnya. Siwon dan Donghae pun seketika itu juga melihat ke arah Changmin dan mendapatinya sedang menatap Yunho dengan tatapan yang berapi – api.

" Ada apa, Minnie?" tanya Donghae yang khawatir melihat aura kemarahan yang terpancar kuat dari adiknya.

" . .YUNHO." Changmin menekankan setiap suku kata yang ia ucapkan dan berhasil membuat kakaknya bungkam karena takut Changmin akan mengamuk padanya nanti.

" Baiklah.. kalian duluan saja.. " Yunho akhirnya menyerah dan melepaskan kedua tangannya yang merangkul Donghae dan Siwon.

" Baiklah.. " ucap Donghae yang masih menatap adiknya dengan tatapan heran sekaligus takut.

Dengan langkah yang ragu Donghae dan Siwon akhirnya melanjutkan berjalan memasuki rumah. Sesekali Donghae menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat apa yang terjadi dengan adik kesayangannya itu. Ia yakin sekali kalau ada sesuatu yang membuat Changmin begitu murka dengan Yunho. Namun semakin ia pikirkan, Donghae malah semakin yakin, kalau semua pasti karena ulah Yunho sendiri. Karena Donghae tahu betul, Yunho senang sekali menggoda adiknya sejak Changmin masih kecil.

" Sebenarnya ada apa sih?" tanya Siwon yang membuyarkan pikiran Donghae "..sepertinya Changmin marah sekali pada Yunho.. "

" Entahlah.." jawab Donghae santai sambil mengangkat bahunya ".. aku sudah sangat terbiasa dengan perkelahian mereka di rumah.."

"Tunggu! Berkelahi... Maksudmu apa?" tanya Siwon bingung ".. seingatku, Yunho suka sekali dengan Changmin.. Yahh.. paling tidak, itu waktu Changmin masih bayi.."

" Aku juga tidak tahu.. Yunho suka sekali menggoda Changmin. Seringkali Changmin menangis dibuatnya. Tapi setelah itu mereka akan akur kembali, seperti tidak pernah terjadi apa – apa.. " Donghae sedikit bingung sendiri dengan apa yang dikatakannya.

Pasalnya, Donghae memang seringkali berusaha menjadi penengah di saat Yunho dan Changmin bertengkar. Akan tetapi usahanya selalu sia- sia. Karena sesaat setelah pertengkaran mereka, Yunho dan Changmin akan berbaikan dan bahkan menjadi lebih dekat dibanding sebelumnya.

" Hahaa.. jangan – jangan.. mereka saling jatuh cinta?" tanggap Siwon sambil bergurau

Donghae yang mendengar gurauan Siwon seketika menegang kaku. Ia tak pernah memikirkan hal itu sebelumnya.

" Yah! Tidak mungkin adikku jatuh cinta pada ahjussi bodoh seperti Yunho!" ucap Donghae mulai jengkel.

" Hahaa.. tenanglaah.. Aku hanya bercanda.. Lagipula, mana mungkin Changmin jatuh cinta pada pamannya sendiri.." Siwon hanya menanggapi santai sambil berlalu dari hadapan Donghae menuju meja panjang yang menyajikan makanan – makanan kecil.

" Tapi itu mungkin saja.. " gumam Donghae dengan suara yang hampir tidak terdengar dan wajah yang datar.

" Hae! Ayo sini! " Siwon melambaikan tangannya pada Donghae dan Donghae pun menghampirinya.

Sementara itu, di luar rumah, Changmin dan Yunho masih bersitegang berdiri berhadapan. Changmin memicingkan mata bulatnya sementara Yunho hanya menatapnya bingung.

" Ada apa Minnie? Apa aku berbuat salah padamu? " tanya Yunho yang polos, tidak menyadari akan apa yang diperbuatnya

" Tentu saja KAU berbuat salah!" Changmin setengah berteriak sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

" Memangnya aku salah apa?"

Changmin hanya mendengus kesal mendengar pertanyaan Yunho.

" Jawab aku dengan jujur! Menurutmu, siapa pria yang paling manis di dunia ini?!"

Mendengar pertanyaan konyol dari Changmin, Yunho tak kuasa menahan senyum di bibir berbentuk hatinya dan berusaha keras untuk tidak tertawa.

" Aku serius, Jung Yunho! Jawab aku!"

" Tentu saja kau, Minnie.. Bahkan saat kau sedang marah pun, kau tetap terlihat manis olehku.. " Yunho mengangkat tangannya dan sudah akan meraih pipi Changmin yang merona dengan jemarinya, ketika tiba – tiba saja Changmin melangkahkan kakinya maju ke depan.

Langkah Changmin memperkecil jarak diantaranya dengan Yunho dan sukses membuat jantung Yunho berdegup kencang saat mendapati wajah changmin yang kini berada tepat di hadapannya.

" Min..nie.. " gumam Yunho saat Changmin kini mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Yunho. Membuat Yunho berdiri tegang penuh antisipasi mengenai apa yang akan dilakukan Changmin selanjutnya. Mata musangnya benar – benar tidak bisa teralihkan pandangannya menatap ke dalam mata bulat di hadapannya yang sedang menantangnya untuk menatapnya balik. Darahnya berdesir saat kini wajah Changmin hanya berjarak 5 sentimeter dari wajahnya dan merasakan hembusan nafas Changmin di wajahnya.

Mulut Changmin kini mulai terbuka secara perlahan dan lambat.

" Ini karena kau sudah memuji Taemin yang manis.. " ucap Changmin berdesis hampir mirip dengan suara desisan ular saat tiba – tiba saja...

" ARGGGHH!" Yunho mengerang kesakitan ketika Changmin menghentakkan kakinya dan menginjak kaki Yunho dengan amat sangat keras.

Puas dengan apa yang dilakukannya, Changmin hanya melenggang pergi dengan santai dan meninggalkan Yunho yang kini meringis sambil membungkuk memegangi kakinya yang terasa sakit.

.

.

.

Sejak meninggalnya haraboji Siwon dan Taemin, Keluarga Boa kini kembali berkumpul dan tinggal di kediaman Keluarga Jung di Seoul.

Untuk Donghae dan Yunho, mungkin ini memang suatu hal yang menyenangkan karena akhirnya mereka bisa berkumpul lagi seperti dulu.

" Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau tumbuh menjadi seperti ini Wonnie! " ucap Donghae pada Siwon saat mereka sedang makan siang sekeluarga.

" Sepertinya hanya kau, Hae.. yang pertumbuhannya terhambat.. " ejek Yunho yang berhasil membuat kentang goreng mendarat di wajahnya akibat lemparan dari Donghae.

Sementara semua yang mendengar percakapan mereka hanya tertawa sekaligus membenarkan ucapan Yunho.

Pasalnya, Changmin yang kini akan menginjak usianya yang ke-13 tahun saja sudah sama tingginya dengan Donghae, kakaknya yang lebih tua 8 tahun darinya.

" Sepertinya, sebentar lagi Taemin akan menyusul tinggi badanmu.. " tambah Yunho lagi dan Taemin yang disebut namanya hanya bisa tersenyum malu pada Yunho.

Dan lagi – lagi, Changmin yang duduk di hadapan Taemin bisa melihat kejanggalan itu dengan jelas.

" Oh ya Siwon, kau yakin tidak mau kuliah di kampus yang sama dengan Yunho dan Donghae?" tanya Kangin pada Siwon

" Tidak ahjussi.. Menurutku, kampus Yunho dan Donghae tidak memiliki kualitas fasilitas desain grafis yang bagus.." jawab Siwon dengan mantap dan tegas.

" Baiklah terserah kau saja.. Kau yang paling tahu apa yang terbaik untukmu.. Kalau begitu, ahjussi akan segera urus surat pindah kuliahmu.. "

" Ne, terima kasih ahjussi.." jawab Siwon sambil tersenyum tulus pada Kangin.

" Terima kasih, Oppa.. " timpal Boa pada Kangin yang membalasnya dengan tersenyum tulus juga.

.

.

Siang itu, setelah makan siang, Donghae, Siwon, dan Yunho memang berencana untuk pergi keluar rumah. Mengingat hari itu adalah hari sabtu, maka mereka merencanakan untuk pulang sampai larut malam.

" Kau mau kemana?!" tanya Changmin ketus memasuki kamar Yunho tanpa permisi dan menemukan Yunho yang sudah rapi dengan cardigan jeansnya.

" Yah! Minnie! Kalau mau masuk kamarku harusnya ketuk pintu dulu! " omel Yunho pada Changmin yang malah menatap kesal pada Yunho

" Kutanya sekali lagi, Kau mau kemana?! " tanya Changmin setengah berteriak

" Memangnya apa urusanmu? Terserah aku mau kemana! "

" Aku ikut! " bentak Changmin pada Yunho

" Yah! Minnie! Aku tidak pergi ke tempat wahana permainan anak kecil! Jadi aku tidak mau mengajakmu! "

" YA! Aku bukan anak kecil! Pokoknya aku mau ikut! " teriak Changmin bersikeras

" Minnie.. " Yunho benar – benar kewalahan menghadapi sikap Changmin kali ini

" Kalau kau tidak mau mengajakku, Kau tidak boleh pergi! " Changmin melotot ke arah Yunho sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

" Baiklah.. aku tidak akan pergi.. " ucap Yunho yang akhirnya mengalah dan lebih memilih untuk melempar badannya di atas kasur empuknya.

" Yunho-yah! Sedang apa kau? Ayo cepat! " ajak Donghae yang muncul di depan kamar Yunho

" Kau pergi saja dengan Siwon.. Tiba – tiba saja aku malas.. " jawab Yunho yang hanya menoleh pada Donghae dengan posisi badannya yang masih berbaring di atas kasur.

" Minnie?! Sedang apa kau di sini? " tanya Donghae heran saat memasuki kamar Yunho, menemukan adiknya memasang wajah serius dengan tangan yang bersidekap ke arah Yunho.

" Minnie hanya meminta video gamesnya yang belum aku kembalikan.. " ucap Yunho berbohong pada Donghae

" Ohh.. Ayolah.. Yunho-yah! Sooyoung sudah tidak sabar bertemu denganmu! "

Mendengar nama Sooyoung disebut, Changmin yang semula sudah merileks kini kembali melotot ke arah Yunho. Begitu juga dengan Yunho. Saat Donghae menyebut nama Sooyoung, tiba – tiba saja ia menatap Changmin cemas yang dibalas dengan tatapan horor dari Changmin.

_Mampus! Mati aku! Sepertinya Changmin sudah berubah menjadi serigala sekarang!_, batin Yunho

" Ahh.. itu..ng.. sampaikan saja salamku padanya.. Aku benar – benar malas keluar rumah hari ini.. " ucap Yunho yang memasang wajah lelahnya padanya Donghae

" Baiklah kalau begitu.. " ucap Donghae yang menatap heran pada Yunho dan adiknya. Ia sendiri punya firasat, bahwa ada yang tidak beres dengan Yunho dan adiknya.

" Have fun.. " ucap Yunho pada Donghae yang berlalu keluar kamarnya.

" Jadi... Siapa Sooyoung?!" desis Changmin yang terdengar menyeramkan di telinga Yunho setelah Donghae benar – benar hilang dari pandangan.

" Em..itu.. " Yunho bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan berjalan cepat ke arah pintu kamarnya.

" Yah!"

**Brakk!**

Yunho yang semula berniat untuk kabur dari kamarnya kini terpaksa diam mematung dengan Changmin yang baru saja membanting pintu kamarnya hingga menutup rapat.

Dengan gerakan cepat Changmin mengunci pintu kamar Yunho dan mengambil kuncinya yang ia simpan kemudian di saku celananya.

" Kau pikir kau bisa kabur, Jung Yunho Bodoh?!" Changmin kini berdiri di hadapan Yunho dan menatapnya sinis. Entah kenapa, bagi Yunho, Changmin saat ini benar – benar menyeramkan dengan aura pembunuh yang menguar tajam dari tubuhnya. Benar – benar jauh dari kata manis.

" Kau salah paham Minnie.. Sooyoung itu temannya Donghae.. Beberapa waktu yang lalu, Donghae memperkenalkannya padaku.. Dan aku sama sekali tidak tertarik padanya.. Percayalah.. " ucap Yunho jujur yang memandang Changmin dengan lembut.

" Aku tidak percaya! Kau pasti bohong! "

" Aku tidak bohong, Minnie.. "

" Boho—mmpphhhh— " Changmin membelalakkan matanya lebar – lebar saat tiba – tiba saja Yunho menyumpal bibirnya dengan bibirnya sendiri. Yunho mengecup dan menekan bibir Changmin dalam tempo yang cukup lama, membuat Changmin akhirnya memejamkan matanya dan merasakan kesungguhan Yunho.

Yunho hanya menekan bibirnya pada bibir Changmin dan tidak menggerakkannya sama sekali. Ia hanya berusaha meyakinkan Changmin, bahwa tidak ada di dunia ini yang lebih ia cintai selain Changmin. Ia hanya ingin meyakinkan Changmin bahwa ia tidak sedang berbohong padanya.

" Percaya padaku, Minnie.. " ucap Yunho saat melepaskan bibirnya dan menatap lembut pada Changmin.

Changmin yang ditatap penuh sayang seperti itu akhirnya luluh dan memeluk Yunho dengan erat. Yunho yang merasakan kehangatan tubuh Changmin kini membelai lembut rambut Changmin serta mengusap lembut punggungnya dengan satu tangannya yang lain.

" Aku memelukmu seperti ini, bukan berarti aku sudah memaafkanmu! Kau masih harus menerima hukuman dariku! " ucap Changmin di dalam pelukan Yunho

" Kenapa aku harus dihukum? "

" Karena kau sudah berani memuji – muji orang lain selain aku! "

" Eh? Siapa?"

" Taemin! Sudah berapa kali kau memujinya,huh?!"

Yunho yang mendengar jawaban Changmin hanya bisa tersenyum senang. Ia tahu, Changmin pasti cemburu, dan itu menunjukkan kalau Changmin sangat mencintainya.

" Baiklah... Kalau begitu aku akan menerima apapun hukuman darimu, Minnie.. "

" Apapun? " tanya Changmin sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap ke dalam mata Yunho dengan mata yang berbinar – binar.

Yunho mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum " Apapun.. "

Mendengar jawaban dari Yunho, kini Changmin tersenyum menyeringai ke arah Yunho.

" Baiklah, hukumannya hanya satu.. "

" Apa? " tanya Yunho yang mulai curiga dengan gelagat Changmin

" Kau hanya harus mengikuti apa kataku! "

" Selama? "

" Selamanya!"

" YA! Hukuman macam apa itu? Mana ada hukuman selamanya? Itu sama saja kau mau memperbudakku selamanya! " protes Yunho

" Kalau kau protes, aku akan tambah hukumannya! "

" Mwo?!" lagi – lagi Yunho terkejut dengan perkataan Changmin." Hahhh... Baiklah.." ucap Yunho akhirnya mengalah dan membuat Changmin berjingkrak girang bukan main.

Changmin akhirnya meraih kunci di saku celananya dan membuka pintu kamar Yunho.

" Tunggu sini! Aku akan segera kembali.. " ucap Changmin sebelum akhirnya ia keluar dari kamar Yunho dan kemudian kembali secepat kilat dengan membawa setumpuk buku di dekapannya.

Yunho hanya bisa menatapnya bingung dan mengikutinya di belakang.

" Ini! " Changmin meletakkan buku – buku tersebut di meja belajar Yunho " Kerjakan semua tugas sekolahku! "

" Ya! Minnie! Yang benar saja! Aku sudah lupa pelajaran Junior High School!"

" Cepat kerjakan! " Changmin kembali memerintah Yunho dengan matanya yang memelototi Yunho dengan gahar hingga Yunho hanya bisa pasrah pada nasibnya yang kini harus selalu menuruti perintah Changmin.

Setelah memastikan Yunho sudah duduk di meja belajarnya, Changmin meninggalkan kamar Yunho.

**Cklek!**

" Yah! Minnie! Kenapa kau mengunciku di kamar?! " protes Yunho saat mendengar pintu kamarnya dikunci dari luar oleh Changmin

" Supaya kau tidak bisa kabur seenaknya! " ucap Changmin yang diikuti oleh cekikikan kecilnya.

" Biar tahu rasa kau Yunho Pabbo! " gumam Changmin meninggalkan kamar Yunho dengan kunci yang menggantung di pintu.

Sementara Changmin asyik bermain video games di kamarnya, Taemin yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Changmin kini berjalan menuju kamar Yunho.

**Cklek!**

" Minnie? " tanya Yunho begitu mendengar pintu kamarnya dibuka oleh seseorang

" Ini aku.. Taemin.. " ucap Taemin sambil tersenyum manis

" Oh! Taemin.. ada apa? "

" Ah tidak apa – apa.. Aku tahu kalau kau tidak boleh keluar kamar oleh Changmin hyung.. Jadi aku bawakan makanan kecil untukmu.. " ucap Taemin yang kini menghampiri Yunho dengan setumpuk snack di dekapan tangannya.

" Terima kasih, Taemin.. " Yunho mengacak – acak rambut Taemin dengan lembut sambil tersenyum hangat.

Pipi Taemin seketika itu juga merona merah muda. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di hatinya saat melihat Yunho tersenyum padanya.

" Aku permisi dulu, Yunho ahjussi.. " Taemin menundukkan wajahnya dan berbalik pergi

" Taemin.. " panggilan Yunho membuat Taemin menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke arah Yunho.

" Panggil aku Yunho hyung saja.. Aku kan seumuran dengan Siwon.. Jadi anggap saja aku kakakmu.. " ucap Yunho sambil tersenyum.

" Baik, Yunho hyung.. " ucap Taemin lagi – lagi sambil tersenyum manis kemudian meninggalkan kamar Yunho dengan senyum yang tak lepas dari wajahnya.

" Yunho hyung.. " gumam Taemin lirih sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

" Sooyoung-ah.. Maaf sekali Yunho tidak bisa datang.. Sepertinya ia kelelahan " sapa Donghae saat memasuki cafe tempat biasanya ia berkumpul dengan teman – temannya.

" Benarkah? Sayang sekali.. " ucap Sooyoung sedih

" Oh iya, kenalkan..ini sepupuku, Siwon.." Donghae memperkenalkan Siwon pada Sooyoung

" Hai.. Aku Siwon.. " Siwon mengulurkan tangannya pada Sooyoung yang disambut hangat olehnya

" Aku Sooyoung.. " jawab Sooyoung santai

" Nah, Siwon-ah.. Ayo aku kenalkan dengan teman – temanku yang lain! " ajak Donghae pada Siwon. Namun yang diajak malah terpana pada Sooyoung.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Siwon melihat yeoja semanis Sooyoung.

" Siwon-ah? "

" Ah—ya.. " jawab Siwon yang tersadar dari lamunannya.

Donghae dan Siwon kini menikmati saat – saat mereka di cafe dengan bersenang – senang dengan teman – teman Donghae yang mayoritas cepat akrab dengan Siwon.

Maklum saja, selain memiliki wajah yang tak kalah tampan dengan Donghae dan Yunho, Siwon juga orang yang pandai bergaul dan mudah berteman. Namun ada satu hal yang mengganjal di hati Siwon saat ini. Titik matanya selalu terpaku pada satu titik. Titik dimana ia bisa menemukan seorang gadis manis yang tengah berbincang riang dengan temannya. Seorang gadis yang mampu memikatnya sejak pertama kali berkenalan dengannya.

Hingga akhirnya saat wanita itu ditinggal sendiri oleh temannya, Siwon pun memberanikan dirinya untuk mendekati wanita tersebut.

" Hai.. " sapa Siwon pada wanita itu sambil berusaha menampilkan senyuman terbaiknya yang menampilkan lesung pipitnya yang sedalam sumur tua berkarat.

" Hai.. " balas Sooyoung yang malah asyik menyeruput minumannya.

" Ng.. kau Sooyoung kan? " tanya Siwon berbasa basi

" Yup! Dan kau sepupunya Donghae..siapa namamu tadi?" tanya balik Sooyoung pada Siwon.

**Jleb!**

Seperti ada batu karang yang menancap hati Siwon saat mendengar pertanyaan Sooyoung padanya. Sooyoung bahkan tidak ingat namanya.

" Siwon.. S – I – W – O – N.. es i si, we o wo, N! SIWON!" Siwon mengeja namanya seperti sedang mengajar anak TK

" Ah..ya ya ya... Siwon! So... kau, Yunho, dan Donghae seumuran? " tanya Sooyoung acuh tak acuh pada Siwon

" Yup! Dulu, banyak yang menyangka kalau kami kembar tiga.. Tapi sekarang, kau bisa lihat sendiri kaaan.. siapa yang paling tampan di antara kami bertiga.. Ahahahaa.. " ucap Siwon narsis sambil tertawa dan menunjukkan pose tampannya seperti sedang pemotretan majalah.

" Ya ya ya.. Aku bisa lihat dengan jelas kalau Yunho yang paling tampan di antara kalian.."

Glup!

Siwon yang kemudian menyeruput minumannya hampir tersedak mendengar ucapan Sooyoung barusan.

" Apa kau bilang?! Yunho yang paling tampan? " tanya Siwon mencoba mencerna ulang ucapan Sooyoung.

Sooyoung hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum manis. Dan itu sukses membuat Siwon sedih dan kecewa. Rasanya seperti ada besi 10 ton yang jatuh di atas kepalanya.

" Tapi aku kan 11-12 dengan Yunho.. " ucap Siwon tak mau kalah

" Tapi tetap saja, Yunho yang lebih tampan.. Kau 11, Yunho 12.. " ucap Sooyoung dengan nada mengejek.

Siwon yang mendengar ejekan Sooyoung hanya bisa pasrah, mengingat dirinya sendiri mengakui kalau Yunho memang lebih tampan darinya.

.

.

Sementara itu di kediaman keluarga Jung, Changmin yang akhirnya merasa bosan dan lelah bermain games, merenggangkan otot – otot tangannya dan melihat ke arah jam dinding.

Pukul 6 sore. Itu artinya ia sudah mengurung Yunho lebih kurang 5 jam lamanya.

Merasakan khawatir pada Yunho, akhirnya Changmin bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamar Yunho. Dengan ragu Changmin memutar kunci yang menggantung di pintu kamar Yunho.

_Tidak dikunci!_

Changmin mengingat – ingat kejadian tadi siang, dimana ia sangat yakin kalau ia sudah mengunci pintu kamar Yunho. Tapi sekarang, nyatanya pintu kamar Yunho tidak terkunci.

Mendapati kenyataan itu, Changmin mulai panik, takut akan kenyataan kalau ternyata Yunho kabur dan keluar dari rumah tanpa sepengetahuannya. Dengan cepat Changmin memutar handle pintu dan membuka pintu kamar Yunho lebar – lebar.

Changmin menghembuskan nafas lega saat menemukan Yunho yang tertidur di meja belajarnya dengan posisi masih terduduk dan memegang pensil.

Dengan hati – hati dan perlahan, Changmin menghampiri Yunho dan melihat ke wajah pulas Yunho yang tertidur dengan mulutnya yang terbuka.

_Sungguh wajah yang jauh dari kata tampan kalau ia sedang tertidur seperti ini..hahaa, _Changmin tertawa dalam hati.

Changmin menyentuh wajah Yunho dengan lembut dan perlahan, hanya ingin merasakan kehadiran Yunho di dekatnya, tidak bermaksud untuk membangunkannya.

Dengan lambat namun pasti, Changmin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Yunho, mempertipis jarak di antara wajah mereka, hingga akhirnya bibirnya mengecup lembut bibir Yunho.

" Saranghae.. " bisik Changmin tepat di depan wajah Yunho.

**.**

**To Be Continue...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Annyeoooonnggg!**

**Masih adakah yang setia menanti kelanjutan fanfic ini?**

**Terima kasih untuk cloud3024, chamihyung, AYUnhomin, Ryu, yunlicha, Snakey me, vivi minnie, gdtop, olivmutlar, shin min hyo, ajib4ff, BumMinnie3, banzaianime80, , Cha2LoveKorean, minminbab yang udah mau review di Chapter 3. Tiada kesan tanpa kehadiran kalian *kisshugkisshug* xoxo**

**Special Thanks to Ref, yang restoran koreanya aku acak-acak tadi siang. Thanks banget udah ngebolehin nempel poster TVXQ banyak2 dan request lagu2 TVXQ. Sampe ada customer yang marah2 gara2 request MV infinitenya gak sempet ditayangin (XD LOL) puasss banget! HAHAHA *evil laugh ala Changmin* Minuman 'Red Ocean'nya kereeeen! Daebak Rest, emang Daebak!**

**Last, author mau minta reviewnyaaaa. mau diapain ini kelanjutan ceritanya? (-_-?)**


	5. Chapter 5

**~ I'm Sorry, I Love You ~**

**..Chapter 5..**

**Cast : Yunho x Changmin**

**Kangin, Boa, Siwon, Donghae, Taemin, Sooyoung**

**Warn : Yaoi, Incest, rate change! because Lil Smut!**

**Possessive!Changmin, Pervert!Yunho, Gag!Siwon, Blunt!Donghae, Innocent!Taemin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Changmin kini berdiri dan melihat ke arah meja belajar Yunho, berusaha untuk mengecek tugas yang dikerjakan Yunho. Sebenarnya Changmin bisa saja mengerjakan tugasnya sendiri, mengingat ia adalah murid terpandai di kelasnya. Namun ia hanya ingin balas mengerjai Yunho yang selama ini selalu mengerjainya dan menggodanya.

Changmin berjalan ke arah sisi lain meja belajar Yunho dan menemukan banyak bungkus snack berserakan. Seingatnya, saat terakhir ia memasuki kamar Yunho, ia tidak menemukan ada satupun snack di dalam kamar ini. Ia hafal sekali dengan kebiasaan Yunho yang tidak pernah membawa makanan masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Karena Yunho malas sekali membersihkan kamar, jadi ia tidak mau mengotori kamarnya dengan sampah makanan.

Untuk memastikannya, akhirnya Changmin memutuskan untuk menunggu hingga Yunho terbangun dari tidurnya.

Ia mengambil beberapa komik milik Yunho yang ada di rak buku kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju ranjang tidur Yunho.

Namun saat ia menghempaskan diri untuk duduk di tepi ranjang tersebut, kakinya tak sengaja menendang sesuatu di kolong ranjang tersebut.

Karena penasaran, akhirnya Changmin melongokkan kepalanya ke kolong tempat tidur tersebut.

" Apa itu?" gumam Changmin sambil mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat sebuah kardus besar di kolong ranjang tidur Yunho.

Karena di hantui penasaran, akhirnya Changmin beranjak dari duduknya dan memeriksa kardus tersebut. Dan alangkah terkejutnya ia, saat menemukan beberapa tumpuk CD video dewasa di sana dengan cover baik pria maupun wanita telanjang, dengan berbagai pose yang tak wajar.

Beberapa waktu lalu, memang Changmin sempat menemukan sebuah CD di atas CD player Yunho yang sempat ia kira adalah video gamesnya. Namun Changmin tak menyangka kalau Yunho ternyata punya koleksi yang jauh lebih banyak lagi.

" Dasar ahjussi mesum! Untuk apa ia mengoleksi sebanyak ini? Memangnya apa sih yang ada di dalam film tersebut? Kenapa Yunho suka sekali menonton film seperti itu?!" gerutu Changmin sambil meraih sebuah CD dengan cover dua orang pria dewasa yang bertelanjang dan bagian bawah tubuh mereka hanya tertutup sehelai kain putih tipis.

Dengan rasa penasaran tingkat akut, akhirnya Changmin membawa CD yang ia pegang tersebut dan segera mengambil laptop Yunho yang ada di meja nakas samping ranjang.

Menyamankan posisi duduknya di atas ranjang Yunho, akhirnya Changmin mulai memutar film tersebut di laptop pamannya.

" Astaga! Kenapa seperti ini filmnya!" Changmin membelalakkan matanya lebar – lebar saat ia melihat dengan jelas adegan seorang pria yang kini berjongkok di depan pria yang satunya lagi yang sudah bertelanjang sepenuhnya. Kemudian pria yang berjongkok tersebut segera meraih penis pria yang sedang berdiri dan mulai mengulum serta menjilat kejantanan tersebut.

" Video apa yang sedang kau tonton, Minnie?" tiba - tiba saja Yunho memeluk pinggang ramping Changmin dari belakang dan berbisik di telinganya.

Dan segera saja, Changmin yang panik, segera mematikan layar di hadapannya.

" A..Ani!" jawab Changmin gugup

" Kau sudah nakal rupanya,eoh? Berani menonton film seperti itu di kamarku? Di laptopku?" lagi - lagi Yunho berbisik dengan suara rendahnya yang sukses membuat Changmin merinding sekaligus merasakan sensasi menggelitik di bagian bawah tubuhnya yang sudah terangsang akibat film yang baru saja ditontonnya. Hingga Changmin tak mampu menjawab pertanyaan dari Yunho.

Dengan gerakan yang lembut dan perlahan, tangan Yunho yang sedari tadi bertengger di perut Changmin, kini mulai bergerak naik hingga ke bagian dada.

" Y.. Yun!" Changmin terkejut dengan gerakan tangan Yunho pada tubuhnya yang masih tertutup kaus itu. Ia berusaha menahan pergerakan tangan Yunho tersebut, namun sia – sia. Karena detik berikutnya, Yunho sudah menelusupkan jemarinya ke dalam kaus yang dipakai Changmin.

" Kau tahu, Minnie.. Dari dulu.. Aku.. Ingin sekali menyentuhmu.. " ucap Yunho dengan nada seduktif di telinga Changmin, kemudian menjilat lembut telinga Changmin.

" _Nnggghh._.. " Changmin mendesah lembut saat kini kedua tangan Yunho menyentuh kedua nipple Changmin yang sudah menegang. Yunho yang mendengar desahan lembut Changmin hanya terkekeh kecil sambil kemudian mengulum telinga Changmin dan menjilatnya dengan sensual.

Dengan gerakan tangan Yunho yang kini menekan, mencubit, serta memelintir _nipple_ Changmin yang keras tersebut, desahan kembali meluncur dari bibir Changmin.

Merasa tak nyaman dengan posisinya saat ini, dengan gerakan yang cepat Yunho menyingkirkan laptopnya dan membalikkan posisi Changmin.

"Unghh!Y-Yun—!" Changmin terkejut sekaligus sangat gugup saat Yunho mendorong tubuhnya hingga kini ia dalam posisi terlentang dengan Yunho yang mengungkung tubuhnya, dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Changmin yang kini sudah memanas.

Melihat Yunho saat ini, tiba – tiba saja Changmin membayangkan beruang yang akan memakan mangsanya. Menurutnya, tatapan Yunho saat ini sudah seperti beruang mesum yang akan memperkosanya.

" Minnie..." Yunho terus saja memajukan wajahnya hingga bibirnya menempel lembut pada bibir Changmin yang kemudian memejamkan matanya saat merasakan ciuman lembut Yunho.

Dengan perlahan, Yunho mulai menggerakkan bibirnya di atas bibir Changmin. Menyapukan lidahnya untuk menjilati bibir Changmin yang sangat nikmat itu dari ujung yang satu hingga ujung yang satunya lagi. Kemudian melumatnya dan memagutnya bergantian antara bibir atas dan bibir bawah Changmin.

"mhhhhh.." Changmin mendesah lembut saat merasakan lumatan Yunho pada bibirnya yang mulai semakin menuntut lebih. Dan saat Yunho mulai menggigit lembut bibirnya, Changmin berusaha mendorong tubuh Yunho, namun hal itu tak berhasil dan Yunho kembali melumat bibir yang selama ini ia idam – idamkan itu. Tangan Yunho bergerak ke belakang kepala Changmin dan membuatnya terpaksa tak berkutik.

"A-aahhngg..." desah Changmin saat gigitan Yunho terasa agak keras hingga membuatnya membuka bibirnya untuk mengeluarkan erangan lembut itu. Dan kesempatan itu sungguh tak di sia-siakan oleh Yunho yang langsung saja memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut hangat Changmin.

Changmin yang mendapat perlakuan tersebut merasakan perasaan asing yang aneh ketika lidah Yunho memasuki rongga mulutnya dan menelusuri tiap sudutnya. Kedua tangan Changmin yang akan ia gunakan untuk mendorong tubuh Yunho lagi, kini malah ganti meremas kaus yang dipakai Yunho.

Ia tak mengerti kenapa, tapi perlakuan Yunho padanya itu membuat tubuhnya terasa semakin memanas dan perasaan menggelitik yang mengocok perut dan bagian bawah tubuhnya.

"Aahhhh.. nghhhhh..."

Changmin kini tanpa sadar mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Yunho dan meraih surai madunya untuk melampiaskan nimat yang ia rasakan saat lidah Yunho dengan lihai menjlat langit-langit mulutnya, membuatnya tak bisa lagi menahan desahan untuk lolos dari bibirnya.

Menyadari Changmin yang kini dilanda kenikmatan itu, akhirnya Yunho memagut bibir Changmin dengan lebih beringas lagi dan menahan kuat kepala Changmin agar tak bergeser dari memiringkan kepalanya, mencari-cari sudut yang cocok dimana ia bisa menikmati mulut Changmin dengan lebih leluasa hingga kemudian dengan perlahan, Yunho menelusuri lidah Changmin.

Yunho menyentuhkan lidahnya pada lidah Changmin, memainkan lidah itu dengan lembut dan membuat saliva kini mulai terlihat mengalir dari sudut bibir Changmin.

Yunho lagi – lagi kembali menyambar bibir Changmin dan mulai menyerang lidah Changmin dengan buas. Changmin yang tak kalah bernafsunya dengan Yunho kini mulai berusaha menggerakkan lidahnya dan mengejar kelincahan lidah Yunho. Yunho yang merasakan Changmin mulai membalas ciumannya semakin menekan kepala Changmin agar ciuman keduanya bisa semakin dalam. Hingga akhirnya Yunho melepaskan tautan bibirnya pada Changmin saat mereka kehabisan nafas.

Changmin kini terengah-engah mengais udara dengan saliva yang berceceran di sudut bibir hingga ke dagunya. Matanya masih terpejam erat dan bibirnya bergetar. Melihat pemandangan indah tersebut, Yunho akhirnya kembali melumat bibir Changmin dan semakin buas dalam memagut serta memainkan lidahnya di dalam mulut hangat Changmin. Menyapukan lidahnya ke setiap rongga hangat tersebut dan menghisap lidah Changmin.

Changmin yang kini terbuai oleh ciuman panas yang diberikan Yunho, tidak menyadari kalau kini tangan Yunho sudah kembali masuk ke dalam kaus yang ia pakai.

" nnggh!"

Changmin membuka matanya saat merasakan tangan Yunho menyentuh nipplenya yang sudah sangat keras tersebut.

" Yunhh... Nnnghhh.. " Desahan kembali meluncur dari bibir Changmin saat Yunho kini ciuman Yunho turun ke leher Changmin dengan tangannya yang tak berhenti memainkan nipple Changmin. Memijatnya lembut, memilinnya, dan menekannya dengan sentuhan yang sensual.

"Y—Yun!"

Changmin tersentak kaget saat kini kausnya di angkat sampai ke ketiaknya dan dengan segera Yunho kini mengulum nipplenya dengan beringas.

" Nnnggghhh... Aahhhh... Yunh... "

Desahan erotis Changmin kini semakin menggila saat Yunho melumat nipple kiri Changmin dan memijat nipple kanannya dengan gerakan lihai dan sensual.

Setelah puas memainkan _nipple_ Changmin, tangan Yunho yang tadi memijat nipple Changmin kini mulai turun, dan ia sedikit menyeringai ketika tangannya menyentuh adanya gundukan keras di pangkal paha milik Changmin.

Dan beruntungnya Yunho, saat ini Changmin hanya memakai celana santai selutut, sehingga memudahkannya untuk menurunkan celana Changmin, beserta _underwear_nya dalam sekali tarikan cepat dan kuat.

Tanpa mau menunggu lama, Yunho segera meraba kejantanan Changmin yang ternyata sudah mulai mengeluarkan _precum_.

"Aahh!" Tubuh Changmin tersentak kuat dan erangan lolos dari bibirnya saat Yunho menggenggam kejantanan Changmin. "Y-yunh.." panggil Changmin sambil berusaha menjauhkan tubuh Yunho dari miliknya. Namun hal itu lagi – lagi tidak berhasil, karena detik berikutnya, tubuh Changmin kembali melemas seiring pergerakan tangan Yunho yang memijat kejantanannya.

Yunho melumurkan precum Changmin yang sudah mengucur deras dari ujung penisnya ke seluruh bagian kejantanan Changmin yang sudah menegang kemudian menggerakkan tangannya naik dan turun dengan tempo yang teratur.

"Aahh.. Y-Yun—nghhh.."

Changmin kini mencengkeram erat rambut Yunho ketika merasakan kenikmatan yang selama ini belum pernah ia rasakan dan desahan erotis terus meluncur dari bibirnya.

" Kau suka, Minnie? Kau suka aku menyentuhmu?" Yunho kini berbisik dengan suara rendahnya di telinga Changmin yang hanya dijawab dengan desahan yang tak tertahankan dari bibir Changmin.

".. Aku akan mengajarkan semuanya, Minnie.. Sehingga kau tidak perlu menonton video – videoku.."

"Ahh..Yunho..nnghhh...Yunho..aahh.."

Desahan yang keluar dari mulut Changmin kini semakin keras seiring kenikmatan yang berlipat ganda yang ia rasakan saat tangan Yunho kini mengocok kejantanannya lebih cepat dan bibirnya kini kembali menjilat serta menghisap nipple Changmin.

Changmin yang kini dilanda kenikmatan tersebut, tanpa sadar kini semakin melebarkan kedua kakinya dan menggerak – gerakkan pelvisnya seirama dengan gerakan tangan Yunho yang mengocok kejantanannya yang mengeluarkan _precum _semakin deras.

"Aahh.. Yunho..Aahh...Nghh...Aahh..Yunho...Yunho.."

Nafas Changmin kini memburu semakin pendek dengan penisnya yang sudah merah padam dan berkedut – kedut. Yunho tahu betul, bahwa Changmin tidak akan lama lagi mengeluarkan orgasmenya. Maka ia semakin mempercepat gerakan tangannya dan dengan mengeratkan genggaman tangannya, ia mengocok dengan kuat kejantanan Changmin.

"Aah...A—aaahh..Yunho..Yunho. Yunho...Aaaaaaaaahhhhh!"

Tubuh Changmin melengkung indah dengan tangannya yang mencengkeram erat rambut Yunho. Dengan menaikkan sedikit pantatnya, Changmin menyemburkan cairan bening dari kejantanannya.

Mendengar namanya disebut saat Changmin mencapai klimaksnya, serta melihat keadaan Changmin sekarang ini, dengan nafas yang tersenggal – senggal, matanya terpejam merasakan nikmat, dadanya yang tereskpos indah, serta kedua kakinya yang terbuka lebar, benar – benar membuat celana yang dipakai Yunho berkali – kali lipat lebih sempit dari biasanya.

Sungguh, ia sudah tak tahan untuk segera memasukkan penis besarnya yang sudah membesar dan menegang sempurna di balik underwearnya itu, ke dalam lubang Changmin, yang ia yakin amat sangat ketat mencengkeram penisnya. Ia ingin sekali menggenjot dan menghujam dengan kuat hingga titik terdalam lubang Changmin dengan penis besar dan panjangnya itu.

Namun tak dapat dipungkiri, kenyataan bahwa kini cairan bening yang keluar dari kejantanan Changmin dan membasahi tangannya itu, membuatYunho harus bisa menahan nafsunya sekuat tenaga.

_Ini pertama kalinya Changmin bermasturbasi! Ya Tuhan! Apa yang telah kulakukan?! Changmin masih kecil! Tidak seharusnya aku melakukan ini padanya!,_Yunho menyesal di dalam hatinya.

Yunho masih tak percaya akan apa yang baru saja dilakukannya pada keponakannya tersebut. Ia menatap Changmin yang kini memejamkan matanya dengan nafas yang teratur. Ia tertidur.

Yunho mengerti sekali, Changmin pasti kelelahan akibat perbuatannya tadi. Dan dengan gerakan yang hati – hati, Yunho turun dari ranjangnya dan segera kembali dengan sebaskom air dan handuk kering untuk membersihkan tubuh Changmin, kemudian merapikan pakaiannya.

Setelah selesai membereskan semuanya, Yunho berbaring di samping Changmin, membelai lembut rambutnya yang sedikit basah akan peluh, kemudian mengecup lembut bibir yang beberapa waktu lalu mengeluarkan desahan – desahan indah.

" Saranghae.." ucap Yunho sambil menatap lembut Changmin.

Yunho memperhatikan wajah manis Changmin yang tengah tertidur di sampingnya, kemudian menghujani wajah tersebut dengan kecupan – kecupan mesra penuh cinta dan sedetik setelahnya, Yunho memeluk tubuh ramping Changmin yang hangat.

**_Tok tok tok.._**

" Yunho hyung.. " seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar Yunho. Membuat Yunho melepaskan pelukannya pada Changmin.

" Ini aku...Taemin.. " Taemin menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu dan sedikit terkejut melihat Changmin tengah tertidur di ranjang Yunho.

" Maaf.. Aku tidak bermaksud mengganggu.. Tapi.. umma menyuruhku untuk memanggil Yunho hyung untuk makan malam.. Changmin hyung juga.. " ucap Taemin takut – takut

" Kami akan segera ke sana, Taemin.. " jawab Yunho lembut

Taemin mengangguk pelan sebelum akhirnya menutup pintu kamar Yunho.

Selepasnya beranjak dari kamar Yunho, Taemin masih saja memikirkan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti, bagaimana Changmin bisa berakhir tidur di kamar Yunho. Padahal beberapa waktu yang lalu, ia melihat sendiri kalau Changmin tengah bertengkar dengan Yunho.

Taemin menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya sambil berjalan menuju ruang makan. Hingga tanpa sadar, Kangin yang ada di hadapannya memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

" Ada apa Taemin? Sepertinya kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu?" tanya Kangin pada Taemin.

" Ah! Ahjussi.. Maafkan aku.. " Taemin yang tidak melihat pamannya itu segera membungkukkan badannya meminta maaf pada Kangin "...em.. Aku..hanya...sedikit bingung..." ucap Taemin menggantung.

" Apa yang membuatmu bingung?" tanya Kangin penasaran melihat keponakannya yang manis itu memperlihatkan wajah resahnya.

" Sebenarnya.. ng.. bagaimana hubungan Yunho hyung dengan Changmin hyung?"

Kangin yang mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu mengernyit bingung.

" Em.. itu.. Sebenarnya.. Tadi siang, aku melihat Changmin hyung bertengkar dengan Yunho hyung.. Tapi baru saja, aku melihat Changmin hyung tidur di kamar Yunho hyung.. " jelas Taemin dengan polos

Mendengar penjelasan dari Taemin, Kangin kemudian mengusap lembut rambut Taemin yang halus sambil tersenyum hangat.

" Mereka memang seperti itu sejak dulu.. Maklum saja, Yunho itu sebenarnya sangat kesepian.. Mengingat aku dan umma-mu memiliki selisih umur yang jauh berbeda dengan Yunho.. Oleh karena itu, Yunho dekat dengan Changmin, yang sudah ia anggap seperti adiknya sendiri.." jelas Kangin pada Taemin

" Tapi... seberapa dekat Yunho hyung dengan Changmin hyung?" tanya Taemin yang masih penasaran

" Em... Mereka itu diibaratkan _Love _and _War_.. Kau tahu? Cinta dan Perang.. Terkadang mereka memang bertengkar, tapi setelah itu mereka akan berbaikan dan dekat kembali.. Mereka itu... tidak terpisahkan.. "

_Tidak terpisahkan? Benarkah?_, gumam Taemin dalam hatinya sambil memikirkan sesuatu.

" Sudahlah.. jangan dipikirkan.. Nanti lama – lama kau juga akan terbiasa dengan tingkah laku mereka.. " ucap Kangin sambil mengusap lembut rambut Taemin lagi kemudian berlalu menuju meja makan.

" Apa benar kalian tidak terpisahkan?" gumam Taemin sambil menunduk sedih.

" Taemin?" panggil seseorang yang membuat tubuh Taemin tersentak kaget saat mendengar suara yang sangat ia kenal dari arah belakang punggungnya.

" Sedang apa? Ayo ke meja makan! " Yunho kini merangkul tubuh mungil Taemin dan mengajaknya berjalan menuju meja makan.

Taemin yang tadi sedang sedih kini mendadak senang saat merasakan hangatnya tubuh Yunho yang kini tengah merangkulnya. Senyumnya pun mengembang tak tertahan.

" Yunho.. mana Changmin?" tanya Kangin saat Yunho duduk di meja makan.

" Changmin masih tidur.. aku tidak tega membangunkannya.. Biar nanti aku bawa ke kamar saja makan malam untuknya.. " jawab Yunho dengan santai.

Mendengar kalimat yang dikatakan Yunho, entah kenapa Taemin lagi – lagi sedih dibuatnya. Pasalnya, Taemin mengerti kalimat yang dikeluarkan Yunho sarat akan perhatiannya pada Changmin. Dan itu membuatnya sedih sekali.

" Ayo Taemin! Kau harus makan yang banyak! Supaya cepat besar.. " ucap Yunho sambil tersenyum lembut pada Taemin yang duduk di sampingnya.

" Memangnya kalau aku sudah besar, kau mau apa Yunho hyung?" tanya Taemin yang membuat semua mata tertuju padanya dan mengernyit bingung dengan pertanyaan Taemin.

_Kalau aku sudah besar, apa kau akan menyukaiku, Yunho hyung?_, tanya Taemin dalam hati.

" Em.. kalau kau sudah besar, mungkin aku akan mengajarkanmu balapan motor.." jawab Yunho dengan senyum jahilnya

" Yunho-yah! Jangan mengajarkan hal yang tidak baik ke Taemin!" Boa yang baru saja menghampiri meja makan dengan semangkuk besar sup kepiting menimpali perkataan Yunho.

" Aku bercanda noona~" jawab Yunho dengan senyum hangatnya.

_Bukan itu jawaban yang aku inginkan, Yunho hyung.. Aku hanya ingin, kau menyukaiku seperti aku menyukaimu, _ucap Taemin dalam hati.

.

.

" Pulang jam berapa semalam?" tanya Yunho pada Siwon yang tengah duduk bersantai di teras rumah.

" Entahlah.. aku tidak ingat.." jawab Siwon santai "..Oh ya, Yunho-yah! Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu.." raut wajah Siwon mendadak serius, dengan matanya yang juling menatap Yunho, karena saking seriusnya.

" Apa?" tanya Yunho bingung

" Kau ingat Sooyoung?" tanya Siwon dengan antusias dan mata yang berbinar – binar.

Yunho hanya mengangguk kecil.

" Ada apa memangnya?" tanya Yunho yang masih tak menangkap maksud Siwon

" Apa...Kauuu.. suka dengan Sooyoung?" tanya Siwon ragu pada Yunho. Jantungnya sudah siap – siap akan meloncat keluar dari raganya kalau Yunho sampai berkata 'Ya'

" Tidak.. " jawab Yunho yang kini semakin bingung melihat gelagat Siwon yang kini menghembuskan nafas leganya berkali – kali seperti seorang wanita yang tengah melahirkan.

" Huft..huft..huft...aku lega sekali mendengarnya.."

" Memangnya ada apa dengan Sooyoung?" tanya Yunho yang masih tidak mengerti maksud dari gelagat Siwon

" Kau memang super bodoh, Yunho-yah! Aku menyukainya! Yeeeayy~~" jawab Siwon sambil menari ala Pom Pom Boys, dengan gerakan Cheerleaders yang enerjik.

Yunho yang melihat pemandangan aneh itu hanya bisa menahan mualnya, agar tidak muntah di tempatnya berada saat itu.

" Tapi Tunggu!" Siwon berhenti menggerak – gerakkan pinggulnya "Kalau kau tidak suka dengan Sooyoung, pasti ada seseorang yang sudah mengisi hatimu, kan?"

**Ces!**

Keringat dingin berhasil loncat dari mata Yunho mendengar pertanyaan Siwon. Ia takut sekali kalau perasaan cintanya ke Changmin akan terbongkar.

" Iya kaaaan~? Ya kan? Ya dong? Bener kan? Bener dong?" tanya Siwon sambil mengendus – endus ke seluruh tubuh Yunho, berharap bisa melacak bau siapa yang tertinggal di badan Yunho

" Ish! Kau ini apa – apaan sih?!" Yunho yang merasa risih diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Siwon, akhirnya segera bangkit berdiri dan meninggalkan Siwon yang kini melanjutkan tarian Pom Pom Boys-nya.

" Siwon-ah! Sedang apa kau?!" tanya Donghae yang kini keluar rumah mendapati Siwon yang menggerak – gerakkan bokongnya dengan sexy.

" Ah! Tidak! Hanya sedang _exercise_ ringan.. " jawab Siwon sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Donghae dengan pipi yang sengaja digembungkan supaya terlihat imut.

" Ayo Masuk! Makan siang dulu!" ajak Donghae pada Siwon yang akhirnya berjalan di belakang Donghae.

Setelah sampai di meja makan, Donghae dan Siwon memilih tempat duduk yang berhadapan dengan Yunho dan Changmin.

Baru saja Siwon mendudukkan dirinya, titik matanya tiba – tiba saja menangkap suatu hal yang aneh di hadapannya.

Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas bahwa saat ini Changmin tengah menyendokkan nasi untuk Yunho –hanya untuk Yunho– lengkap dengan lauk pauknya, kemudian menuangkan air putih ke gelas Yunho.

Dan Yunho yang dilayani seperti itu, hanya bisa tersenyum manis dan pandangan matanya tidak pernah lepas dari Changmin.

_Donghae memang super amat sangat bodoh sekali! Jelas – jelas Yunho dan Changmin sudah seperti suami istri begini! Atau jangan – jangan, mereka memang sudah menikah? Atau paling tidak, Kawin?!_, batin Siwon dalam hati sambil tetap memperhatikan Yunho dan Changmin.

Selama makan siang itu, mata Siwon selalu saja terpaku pada pasangan yang ada di hadapannya. Bagaimana tidak, bahkan Yunho sekarang sedang memberi suapan mesra pada Changmin. Dan bodohnya, semua tidak ada yang memperhatikan pasangan lovey-dovey tersebut.

" Yunho-yah!" panggil Siwon saat Yunho akan memasuki kamarnya seusai mereka makan siang.

" Ada apa?" tanya Yunho yang kini berpaling menghadap Siwon.

" Aku ingin bicara serius denganmu!" ucap Siwon dengan wajah yang ia buat se-serius mungkin

" Memangnya kau bisa serius?" ejek Yunho

" Yah! Aku benar – benar serius kali ini! Ini mengenai... "

**.**

**.**

**..TO BE CONTINUE..**

**.**

**.**

**Okey, Mau dibawa kemana cerita ini~~?**

**Terima kasih untuk shin min hyo, gdtop, , vivi minnie, AYUnhomin, cloud3024, Ryu, olivmutlar, ajib4ff, homin love, PedoYun, BumMinnie3, minminbab, R, banzaianime80, yunlicha, Cha2LoveKorean. Bener - bener deh yaa kalian pembaca setia ff ini. Tiada kesan tanpa kehadiran kalian xoxo**

**Maaf yaa kalo Chapter ini agak agak gajel gimanaa gitu.. Mulai dari NC-an yang nggak jadi, sampe Siwon yang joget ugel - ugel**

**Next chap, author serahkan kepada reader-san tercinta!**

**Ayo - ayo isi kotak reviewnyaaa..**

**Yang silent reader juga gapapa isi kotak reviewnya sekali - sekali ^.^**


	6. Chapter 6

" Yunho-yah!" panggil Siwon saat Yunho akan memasuki kamarnya seusai mereka makan siang.

" Ada apa?" tanya Yunho yang kini berpaling menghadap Siwon.

" Aku ingin bicara serius denganmu!" ucap Siwon dengan wajah yang ia buat se-serius mungkin

" Memangnya kau bisa serius?" ejek Yunho

" Yah! Aku benar – benar serius kali ini! Ini mengenai... "

**.**

**.**

**~ I'm Sorry, I Love You ~**

**..Chapter 6..**

**Cast : Yunho x Changmin**

**Kangin, Boa, Donghae, Siwon, Taemin, Sooyoung**

**Warn : Typo's, Incest, Yaoi**

**Possesive!Changmin, Pervert!Yunho, Gag!Siwon, Blunt!Donghae, Innocent!Taemin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Mengenai apa?" tanya Yunho yang penuh antisipasi melihat Siwon yang kini mengernyitkan dahinya hingga berlipat tiga.

" Mengenai... ketampananku?" Siwon membusungkan dadanya sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya, menunjukkan otot – otot bisepnya ala binaragawan, dengan membalik – balikkan badan ke kiri dan ke kanan

" Haaahh.." Yunho menghembuskan nafasnya yang lelah, lelah karena melihat tingkah laku Siwon yang semakin aneh saja

" Menurutmu, kau atau aku yang lebih tampan, huh?" kini Siwon menyisirkan rambutnya ke belakang dengan jarinya, dengan gaya yang dibuat se-_cool_ mungkin.

" Tentu saja kau yang lebih tampan.." jawab Yunho mengalah, biar urusannya dengan Siwon cepat selesai.

" Kalau aku lebih tampan, kenapa Sooyoung lebih menyukaimu dari padaku?" Siwon kini mempoutkan bibirnya sambil menggembungkan pipinya, menatap Yunho dengan tatapan sedih sekaligus sok imut yang dibuat – buat.

" Entahlah.. Mungkin ia lebih suka pria yang lebih serius!" jawab Yunho asal

" Ah! Begini saja, bagaimana... kalau kita bekerja sama?" ucap siwon yang kini mengangkat alisnya bergantian antara yang kiri dan kanan sambil mengembang kempiskan lubang hidungnya.

" Kerja sama apa?" tanya Yunho yang semakin mual melihat tingkah laku Siwon di hadapannya.

" Kalau kau mau membantu menjodohkan Sooyoung untukku, maka aku akan menjaga rahasiamu dan tidak akan membocorkannya pada seisi rumah ini!" Siwon kini menyeringai dengan menampilkan gigi seri-nya bagian atas ala kelinci.

" Rahasia-KU?" tanya Yunho yang kini mulai panik melihat gelagat aneh Siwon

" Ya...rahasia-MU!" Siwon tersenyum ganjil sambil mengangkat alisnya bergantian kanan dan kiri.

" A-apa?" tanya Yunho semakin panik

Siwon kini mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Yunho, menempelkan bibirnya di daun telinga Yunho dan berbisik di telinga Yunho.

" Aku tahu koleksi _porn-video_mu lengkap sekali! Mulai dari yang normal, yaoi, yuri, sampai _threesome_! Aku bahkan mengambil beberapa dari kamarmu..kekekeke~" bisik Siwon yang diakhiri dengan terkekeh seperti kakek – kakek.

" Yah! Siwon-ah!" Yunho mendorong tubuh Siwon agar menjauh darinya

" Oh.. tenang saja! Aku janji akan menjaga rahasiamu!" Siwon menepuk – nepuk bahu Yunho dengan keras sambil tersenyum jahil ke arah Yunho " tapi jangan lupa! Jodohkan Sooyoung padaku, Oke?"

" Haaaahh... baiklah.." Yunho yang malas menanggapi tawaran bodoh dari Siwon akhirnya memilih untuk memasuki kamarnya, meninggalkan Siwon yang kini kegirangan dan berjoget dangdut ala Syaipul Jamil.

Begitu Yunho menutup pintu kamarnya dan menguncinya -agar Siwon tidak masuk-, tiba – tiba saja ada tangan melingkari pinggangnya dari arah belakang.

Tubuh Yunho tersentak kaget dan dengan perlahan ia menolehkan kepalanya, untuk melihat siapa yang kini tengah memeluknya.

" Astaga Minnie... Kau hampir saja membuatku jantungan!" Yunho menghembuskan nafas leganya dan sedetik kemudian membalikkan badannya hingga kini ia berdiri berhadapan dengan Changmin yang wajahnya merah merona.

Dengan sekali hentakan, Yunho meraih pinggang dan lutut Changmin hingga kini ia menggendong Changmin ala _bridal style_.

" Y-yah! Turunkan aku!" Changmin yang semula ingin berontak, kini hanya bisa pasrah saat Yunho menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas ranjang.

Changmin yang kini sudah pasrah, terhipnotis sepenuhnya oleh tatapan Yunho yang lembut dan tersenyum hangat.

Dengan amat perlahan Yunho menaiki ranjangnya dan berbaring di samping Changmin, kemudian memeluk tubuh Changmin dari arah belakang dan mengecup puncak kepala Changmin berkali – kali.

Sementara Changmin hanya bisa menyamankan tubuhnya yang saat ini bersandar pada tubuh Yunho dan menikmati kehangatan tubuh Yunho.

" Aku ingin tidur siang denganmu seperti ini, Minnie.. boleh?" Yunho mengeratkan pelukannya pada Changmin

" Tapi janji ya.. jangan seperti kemarin! Itu... ng... pertama kalinya... untukku.." ucap Changmin malu – malu

Yunho yang mendengar ucapan Changmin hanya bisa terkekeh kecil sambil membayangkan kejadian kemarin.

" Tapi.. kau suka kan?" bisik Yunho dengan nada yang seduktif di telinga Changmin "..Kau suka saat aku menyentuhmu... di sini?" Yunho kini menurunkan tangannya dan menyentuh area private Changmin.

" Y-yah!" Changmin menarik tangan Yunho yang menyentuh kejantanannya yang tiba – tiba saja bereaksi di balik celananya.

" Maaf... " bisik Yunho lagi sambil mengecup lembut puncak kepala Changmin "..ayo tidur.." Yunho kembali mengeratkan pelukannya pada Changmin.

" Yun.. " panggil Changmin.

" Hmm?"

" Aku tidak mau kalau kau sampai menyentuh orang lain selain aku!" ucap Changmin dengan nada yang menuntut.

" Iya... " jawab Yunho lembut

" Aku serius! Ini perintah!" Changmin kini mengeraskan suaranya.

" Iya, Minnie.. Dengan senang hati aku akan selalu menyentuhmu... " jawab Yunho sambil tersenyum menyeringai.

" Y-yah! Bukan itu maksudku!" Changmin kini sudah sepenuhnya memberontak dari pelukan Yunho, saat tangan Yunho kini menggerayangi tubuhnya dan berusaha menelusup ke dalam kausnya. Cahngmin pun terduduk untuk menghindari Yunho.

" Maaf... " Yunho kembali meraih tubuh Changmin hingga membuatnya berbaring kembali dan memeluk Changmin yang berhadapan dengannya saat ini.

Dengan posisi yang seperti ini, Yunho bisa dengan leluasa mengamati wajah Changmin yang manis dan terdapat semburat merah di pipinya.

" Yun... " mata bulat Changmin kini menatap Yunho dengan lembut " ada yang ingin kutanyakan... aku lupa menanyakannya kemarin..."

" Apa?" satu tangan Yunho kini menyentuh pipi Changmin dan mengusapnya dengan lembut.

" Siapa yang membukakan pintu kamarmu dan membawakan makanan untukmu?"

" Taemin..." jawab Yunho santai dan langsung mendapatkan _death glare_ dari Changmin.

**Deg!**

Seketika itu juga, jantung Yunho serasa berhenti berdetak dan bahkan jarinya yang bermain di pipi Changmin ikut berhenti mendadak.

Dengan segera Changmin melepaskan pelukan Yunho dan secepat kilat bangkit dari ranjang.

" Minnie.." panggil Yunho pada Changmin yang kini langsung pergi, membuka kunci pintu kamar Yunho dan...

**Brakk!**

Changmin membanting pintu kamar Yunho yang menutup di belakangnya, meninggalkan Yunho yang kini hanya bisa mematung melihat perubahan sikap Changmin yang sangat drastis tersebut.

.

.

" Siwon.." panggil Kangin saat keluarga Jung sarapan pagi.

" Ne, ahjussi.." jawab Siwon

" Hari ini hari pertama-mu kuliah di kampus yang baru.. bagaimana perasaanmu?"

" Wow! Fantastic ahjussi! " jawab Siwon bersemangat

" Aku berangkat sekolah bareng Siwon hyung ya.. " ucap Changmin pada Siwon yang terkejut mendengar permintaan Changmin.

" Minnie! Kan biasanya kau berangkat denganku!" bantah Yunho yang dibalas dengan _death glare_ dari Changmin.

" Biar saja Changmin berangkat sekolah dengan Siwon.. kampus Siwon kan searah dengan sekolah Changmin.." ucap Kangin pada Yunho

" Tapi hyung—"

" Taemin berangkat sama Yunho hyung ya?" Taemin kini menyela ucapan Yunho dan sontak membuat aura pembunuh semakin menguar kuat dari tubuh Changmin.

Taemin yang kini menatap lembut pada Yunho kontras sekali dengan Changmin yang duduk di sebelahnya, memandangi Yunho yang duduk di seberangnya dengan tatapan sinis—AWAS KAU KALAU BERANI MACAM-MACAM!—nya

Yunho benar – benar tidak bisa berkutik dan sekaligus tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Taemin.

" Ya, Taemin.. kau berangkat dengan Yunho saja.. sekolahmu kan searah dengan kampus Yunho.." Kangin menjawab pertanyaan Taemin dan membuat Taemin kini tersenyum senang.

" App—" Changmin yang sudah akan memprotes pada appanya, mengurungkan niatnya begitu mendapat tatapan misterius dari Siwon.

" Kalau Minnie dengan Siwon, Taemin dengan Yunho, lantas aku berangkat dengan siapa?" tanya Donghae

**Plak!**

"Tentu saja kau berangkat denganku, bodoh!" Yunho memukul kepala Donghae dan dibalas dengan tatapan protes dari Donghae "..sudah jelas- jelas kita satu kampus!"

" Tapi biasanya kan kita berangkat masing – masing! Pokoknya aku mau berangkat sendiri saja!" protes Donghae

" Hyung! Jangan egois! Mobilnya kan cuma ada dua! Kau harus berangkat dengan Yunho!" Changmin kini memprotes kakaknya sendiri.

" Tidak masalah.. Aku bisa pakai motor Yunho!" ucap Donghae santai

" Tidak boleh!" Changmin kembali melarang Donghae dan memberikan tatapan mematikan pada kakaknya itu.

Siwon yang mendengar amarah Changmin lagi – lagi tersenyum misterius dan menyantap sarapannya dengan santai.

Sementara Donghae, hanya bisa menyerah pada kemauan adiknya yang sama sekali tidak ia mengerti itu. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa Changmin tiba – tiba saja melarangnya untuk berangkat sendiri ke kampus. Padahal, biasanya Changmin akan lebih memilih berangkat sekolah bersama Yunho dan menyuruhnya untuk berangkat sendiri ke kampus. Tapi hari ini Changmin aneh sekali, ia bersikap kebalikan dari biasanya.

Seusai sarapan, Donghae menyusul Yunho dan Taemin yang sudah berjalan di depannya menuju garasi. Taemin sudah akan memasuki mobil dan mengambil posisi untuk duduk di kursi depan penumpang, ketika tiba – tiba saja Changmin datang menghadang.

" Biar Donghae hyung yang duduk di depan!" perintah Changmin dengan wajah datarnya

" Ah, ne.. Changmin hyung.. " ucap Taemin sambil sedikit membungkukkan badannya

Changmin pun segera berlalu ke mobil yang terletak di paling depan jajaran mobil di garasi. Disusul dengan Kangin yang mengendarai mobil di belakang mobil yang Changmin naiki.

Dengan gerakan yang lemah, akhirnya Taemin membuka pintu mobil di kursi belakang.

" Taemin, kau mau duduk di depan?" tanya Donghae pada Taemin

" Ah, ne.. tapi itu pun kalau Donghae hyung mengizinkan.. " ucap Taemin dengan wajah malu – malu

Melihat wajah Taemin yang kini merona, entah kenapa Donghae jadi ikut merasa malu, karena ini pertama kalinya Donghae menyadari betapa manisnya adik sepupunya itu.

" Gwaenchana.. Kau duduk di depan saja.. biar aku duduk di belakang.. "

" Ne, terima kasih hyung.. " Taemin menganggukkan kepalanya dengan pelan ke arah Donghae sebelum akhirnya ia membuka pintu mobil dan duduk di kursi depan penumpang.

" Jangan lupa pakai seatbeltnya, Taemin.."

**Deg!**

Yunho segera memajukan badannya ke arah Taemin untuk memasangkan seatbelt Taemin dan berhasil membuat jantung Taemin berdegup kencang, nafasnya tertahan, dan wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus dengan wajah yang tertunduk malu.

Sempat Taemin hirup aroma khas tubuh Yunho yang membuat Taemin semakin terlena sekaligus memabukkannya.

" Kau sudah siap Taemin sekolah di tempat yang baru? Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya Donghae dari arah kursi belakang

" Ah ya, hyung.. Aku hanyaa.. sedikit gugup.." jawab Taemin sambil berusaha menormalkan detak jantungnya yang sempat berlari kencang.

" Tenang saja, kau hanya harus bersikap baik dan beradaptasi dengan teman – teman barumu.. aku yakin, kau pasti akan segera mendapatkan banyak teman baru di sekolah.. " ucap donghae berusaha menenangkan Taemin

" Ne, hyung.." jawab Taemin lagi dengan lembut.

Percakapan pun terus berlanjut antara Donghae dan Taemin. Sementara Yunho, pikirannya sudah mengawang jauh hanya untuk memikirkan satu nama... Minnie, Minnie, dan Minnie.

_Kau kenapa, Minnie? Kenapa hari ini tidak mau berangkat sekolah denganku? Apa kau baik – baik saja?_, Yunho sibuk bertanya dalam pikirannya. _Aku harus melakukan sesuatu untuk meminta maaf pada Minnie.. Tapi apa? Apa aku harus membelikan Minnie sesuatu?_

" Yunho hyung.." panggil Taemin yang membuat Yunho sadar dari pikirannya

" Ya?" Yunho sedikit menolehkan wajahnya pada Taemin

" Nanti Yunho hyung pulang jam berapa?" tanya Taemin dengan lembut " Aku mau minta jemput Yunho hyung, boleh?"

" Ah.. maaf Taemin.. maaf sekali.. hari ini aku kuliah sampai sore, bagaimana kalau Donghae saja yang menjemputmu?" jawab Yunho berbohong. Hari ini Yunho hanya kuliah sampai siang. Tapi karena ia ingin membelikan sesuatu terlebih dahulu untuk rencananya meminta maaf pada Changmin, maka kemungkinan besar ia akan pulang sampai sore hari. " Bagaimana, Hae? " tanya Yunho pada Donghae kali ini

" Tidak masalah.. kebetulan aku hari ini kuliah sampai siang.. Jadi Taemin pulang sama hyung saja, ne?" tawar Donghae sambil tersenyum manis. Saking manisnya, Yunho sampai menolehkan wajahnya ke belakang hanya untuk melihat gelagat super aneh Donghae. Pasalnya, ini pertama kalinya Yunho melihat sebuah senyuman tulus terlukis di wajah Donghae yang seringkali usil dan urakan tersebut.

" Ne.. " ucap Taemin lemah sambil memandang ke arah luar jendela mobil. Sebenarnya, ia hanya ingin pergi berdua dengan Yunho. Itu saja, satu hal sederhana yang bisa membuatnya senang. Namun entah kenapa, usahanya untuk pergi berdua dengan Yunho selalu saja gagal.

Sedangkan di mobil lain, Changmin kini hanya bisa mengerutkan alisnya dengan tangan yang dilipat di depan dadanya. Ia memikirkan sesuatu. Apalagi kalau bukan Yunho? Tentu saja Yunho! Karena tidak ada orang lain yang bisa mengisi hati dan pikiran Changmin selain nama itu, bahkan sejak ia masih kecil. Baik secara sadar maupun tidak sadar, nama Yunho lah yang selalu ia sebut di dalam hatinya baik dalam senang maupun sedih. Ia bisa saja tertawa karena Yunho. Namun seringkali juga ia menangis karena Yunho.

" Kau sedang memikirkan apa, Minnie?" tanya Siwon yang memperhatikan Changmin sejak ia mendudukkan dirinya di dalam mobil.

" Tidak ada.." jawab Changmin datar

" Yunho?"

**Deg!**

Jantung Changmin serasa berhenti berdetak saat nama itu disebutkan oleh Siwon. Dan saat Changmin memalingkan wajahnya, ia menatap tak percaya pada Siwon yang kini tersenyum misterius sambil memutar – mutarkan bola matanya tanpa henti. Sedikit terkejut lebih tepatnya. Karena Changmin sama sekali tak menyangka, bagaimana bisa Siwon menyetir mobil dengan bola mata yang terus berputar seperti itu. Benar – benar aneh.

" Kau suka dengan Yunho, hm?" tanya Siwon lagi, yang kini sukses membuat Changmin panik, entah harus menjawab apa.

" A-ani.." jawab Changmin gugup sambil memperhatikan wajah Siwon, mengantisipasi wajah aneh apalagi yang akan Siwon keluarkan kali ini. Namun akhirnya Changmin bernafas legas saat kini Siwon mengeluarkan reaksi normalnya.

" Yah.. baguslah kalau kau tidak menyukai Yunho.. "

" M- memangnya.. k..kenapa?"

" Karena Yunho menyukai Taemin.. " jawab Siwon asal berbohong

" MWO?!" Changmin terkejut sambil berteriak, kemudian membekap mulutnya dengan tangannya sendiri. Ia sadar kalau reaksinya sudah berlebihan saat ini.

" HAHAA... Got you! " Siwon tertawa mneyeringai sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya " Kau tenang saja, Minnie.. Aku sudah tahu sejak awal kalau kau menyukai Yunho.."

Changmin kini mulai gelisah di dalam duduknya. Ia tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi.

" Tapi.. bisa saja kan... Yunho malah menyukai Taemin? ..Kau bisa mengetes Yunho.. Itu pun kalau kau mau.. "

" B-ba..gaimana caranya?"

" Kau mau tahu caranya?" tanya Siwon dengan senyum ganjilnya

" Iya!" jawab Changmin yakin

" Kita pacaran.. "

" **APA?!**"

" Hanya dengan cara ini kau bisa tahu, Yunho cemburu denganmu atau.. malah sebaliknya.. "

.

.

" Donghae hyung.. " panggil Taemin sepulang sekolah pada Donghae yang sudah menunggunya di parkiran

" Taemin.. ayo masuk.. " Donghae membukakan pintu mobil untuk Taemin

" Yunho hyung... bagaimana? Ia pulang naik apa?" tanya Taemin khawatir

" Tenang saja, ia bisa pulang naik bis, kereta, taksi, atau apapun! Sudahlah.. jangan khawatirkan Yunho... dia sudah besar dan bisa pulang sendiri.."

Taemin hanya mengangguk lemah menjawab pernyataan Donghae

" Oh ya, Taemin.. Kau temani aku dulu ya.. " ajak Donghae lagi – lagi dengan senyum manisnya bak pangeran.

" Kemana?" tanya Taemin penasaran

" Kita jalan – jalan.. Kau kan belum pernah jalan – jalan di pusat perbelanjaan kota ini.. "

" Baiklah.." jawab Taemin menyetujui ajakan Donghae

_Sepertinya tidak ada salahnya aku menerima ajakan Donghae hyung..bersenang – senang sebentar.. Melupakan sedihku.. dan Yunho hyung.._, batin Taemin dalam hati

Setibanya Donghae dan Taemin di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan, Donghae mengajak Taemin untuk makan siang terlebih dahulu. Kemudian mereka mulai bermain di salah satu arena bermain keluarga di sana. Hingga berbelanja baju dan asesoris.

_Yunho hyung?_

Tiba – tiba saja Taemin melihat sesosok yang mirip sekali dengan Yunho di sebuah toko baju yang menjual berbagai macam T-shirt dan jaket. Taemin menghentikan langkahnya untuk meneliti lebih seksama pada sosok yang berjarak 100 meter dari tempatnya berada.

_Apa aku salah lihat? Tidak Mungkin itu Yunho hyung! Dia kan ada kuliah sampai sore.. Mungkin ini karena aku terlalu banyak memikirkannya.. Arrghh! Kenapa di saat senang – senang begini aku tetap memikirkan Yunho hyung, sih?_

" Taemin?" tanya Donghae menghampiri Taemin yang tiba – tiba menghentikan langkahnya di belakang Donghae

" Ah, ya hyung.."

" Kau tidak apa – apa?" tanya Donghae yang mulai khawatir

Taemin hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum manis pada Donghae untuk menjawab pertanyaan Donghae.

_Ah.. kau manis sekali Taemin.. Aku bodoh sekali baru menyadarinya sekarang.. Wajah manismu.. benar – benar seperti malaikat...,_batin Donghae dalam hati

Donghae dan Taemin pun kembali melanjutkan kegiatan berjalan – jalan mereka dan memasuki sebuah toko boneka.

" Huaaa... lucu – lucu sekali bonekanya, hyung! " Taemin merasa senang sekali di dalam toko boneka itu. Ia tak bosan – bosannya untuk mengambil dan meletakkan kembali boneka – boneka yang menggemaskan itu.

" Pilih saja yang mana yang kau suka.. Aku kan membelikannya untukmu.." ucap Donghae dengan lembut.

" Benarkah, hyung? Horeee! Gomawo hyung! ^.^"

**Chup~**

Taemin mencium pipi Donghae dan berhasil membuat wajah Donghae memanas dan merah padam. Namun di tengah – tengah keasyikan Taemin memilih boneka yang akan ia beli, tiba – tiba saja tubuhnya kaku menegang melihat sesosok yang ia lihat saat ini.

Yunho kini tengah membayar di kasir toko boneka tersebut.

_Yunho hyung.. Itu benar Yunho hyung! Ia membeli boneka? Boneka apa itu yang dipegangnya? Bambi? Untuk siapa boneka itu?_, Taemin benar – benar resah di dalam hatinya

Ia tak mengerti, kenapa Yunho berbohong padanya dengan mengatakan kalau ia ada jadwal kuliah sementara saat ini ia tengah berbelanja. Hatinya kembali sakit memikirkan kemungkinan bahwa Yunho memang tidak mau menjemputnya pulang sekolah. Yunho menolaknya. Ya, Taemin yakini bahwa Yunho memang menolaknya.

" Taemin? Sudah dapat yang kamu mau?" pertanyaan Donghae menyadarkan Taemin kembali.

Namun saat Donghae membalikkan tubuh Taemin, alangkah terkejutnya ia saat mendapati kalau tubuh Taemin kini tengah berguncang dan air mata sudah mengalir di pipinya.

" Astaga, Taemin? Ada apa? Kau kenapa?"

Taemin benar – benar tak sanggup menjawab semua pertanyaan Donghae saat ini. Hatinya terlalu sakit memikirkan Yunho.

" Sshhh... Uljima... Jangan menangis lagi, Taemin.." Donghae kini memeluk tubuh mungil Taemin, dan Taemin pun akhirnya membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Donghae dan memeluknya dengan erat.

.

.

Yunho berjalan menuju kamarnya sambil memperhatikan sekitar ruangan. Berjaga – jaga agar jangan sampai Changmin melihatnya pulang.

Setelah dirasanya aman, dengan santai Yunho memutar handle pintu kamarnya dan membuka serta menutupnya kembali dengan perlahan.

**Bukk!**

Sebuah bantal melayang dan mendarat tepat di wajahnya tepat saat ia membalikkan badannya.

" Darimana saja, kau?! Kenapa baru pulang jam segini?! Jadwal kuliahmu hari ini kan hanya sampai siang!" Changmin sudah bertengger di atas ranjang Yunho dan meneriaki sang pemilik kamar serta menghujaninya dengan lemparan bantal dan guling

" Minnie, hentikan! Dengarkan penjelasanku dulu!" ucap Yunho di sela – sela usahanya menangkis lemparan bantal dan guling dari Changmin

Saat merasa bahwa usaha menangkis serangan Changmin sia – sia, akhirnya Yunho melempar tas dan barang bawaannya dan segera menerjang Changmin di atas ranjang. Yunho memegang kedua tangan Minnie serta menindih tubuh Changmin di bawahnya.

" Cukup, Minnie!" tiba – tiba saja wajah Yunho sudah berada tepat di depan wajah Changmin, mengintimidasi wajah di hadapannya itu dengan tatapan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang.

" Yun—mmmph!" Yunho segera menyegel bibir lebar itu dengan bibirnya sendiri, sebelum Changmin kembali menghujaninya dengan caci maki dan amarah. Sementara Changmin yang sudah akan berontak, tiba – tiba saja tubuhnya melemas seketika saat Yunho mulai melumat bibirnya dengan lembut dan perlahan, lidahnya menyapukan bibir Changmin dengan lembut, hingga mulai memagutnya dengan sensual.

Changmin hanya bisa memejamkan matanya, merasakan nikmat saat kini ia terbuai oleh ciuman Yunho yang selalu membuatnya mabuk kepayang, merasakan bahagia di dalam hatinya.

Yunho melepaskan ciumannya saat ia rasa kalau Changmin sudah dalam keadaan tenang.

" Minnie... Hei... dengarkan aku... " Yunho melepaskan tautan jemarinya dari tangan Changmin dan mengelus dengan lembut pipi Changmin yang bersemu indah saat ini.

Changmin yang mendengar panggilan sayang dari Yunho kini membuka matanya dan menatap Yunho dengan sayu. Ia masih bisa merasakan bibir Yunho yang berada di atas bibirnya beberapa detik yang lalu.

" Maafkan aku, Minnie... " Yunho masih menyapukan jemarinya dengan lembut di pipi Changmin, membuat Changmin merasa nyaman sekali diperlakukan seperti itu. "..aku pulang telat karena ingin membelikanmu sesuatu.. "

" Apa?" tanya Changmin dengan tatapan lembutnya pada Yunho yang saat ini hanya terpaut 5 sentimeter jaraknya, masih dengan posisi Yunho yang menindih tubuhnya.

Yunho kemudian mengecup kening Changmin dengan cukup lama sebelum akhirnya sambil tersenyum hangat ia bangkit dan beranjak untuk mengambil barang belanjaannya yang tadi ia lemparkan begitu saja.

Changmin pun mendudukkan tubuhnya yang sempat sedikit sesak akibat diterjang Yunho. Melihat dengan tatapan heran sekaligus penasaran, barang apa yang dibeli Yunho untuknya.

" Ini.. " Yunho mendudukkan tubuhnya bersisian dengan Changmin di tepi ranjang sambil memberikan sebuah bungkusan berwarna pink.

" Apa ini?" tanya Changmin sambil membuka bungkusan tersebut. Matanya terbelalak kaget dan bibirnya mengerucut saat menemukan sebuah boneka bambi di genggamannya.

" Yah! Aku bukan anak kecil!" Changmin melemparkan boneka itu pada Yunho

" Tapi Minnie... mata bambi ini mirip sekali denganmu.. "

" Pokoknya aku tidak suka! Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, Yun! Jadi jangan beri aku hadiah seperti itu lagi!" bentak Changmin yang kemudian membuang mukanya dari Yunho

" Haaaahh.. baiklah.. aku tahu kalau kau tidak akan suka hadiahku yang ini.. " Yunho menghela nafasnya pasrah "..Tapi sebenarnya, bukan ini hadiah yang ingin aku berikan untukmu.. " ucap Yunho sambil beranjak dari ranjangnya dan mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tas ranselnya. Sebuah kotak biru yang berukuran cukup besar.

" Ini untukmu..." Yunho memberikan kotak itu yang langsung dibuka dengan antusias oleh Changmin "..dan juga untuk kekasihmu.. "

Changmin mengeluarkan isi kotak tersebut dan menemukan dua buah T-shirt dengan motif yang sama.

" Couple-Tee?" tanya Changmin yang kini tersenyum dan menatap Yunho dengan penuh antisipasi

" Ne, kau bisa memberikannya untuk kekasihmu nanti... " ucap Yunho sambil mengacak – acak lembut rambut Changmin dan tersenyum hangat, kemudian pergi berlalu menuju kamar mandi. "Aku mau mandi. Kalau kau keluar kamarku, tutup kembali pintunya, Minnie.." ucap Yunho tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada Changmin. Tanpa melihat di belakangnya, bahwa kini, Changmin sudah mengeluarkan air matanya saat mendengar perkataan Yunho.

_Untuk kekasihku nanti? Jadi...selama ini.. kau tidak pernah menganggapku..._

.

.

Di dalam kamar mandi, Yunho menitikan air matanya. Sungguh, ia ingin sekali mengatakan pada seluruh dunia bahwa Changmin hanya miliknya. Kekasih hatinya. Satu – satunya orang yang ia cintai.

Namun ia juga harus menerima kenyataan. Bahwa Changmin adalah keponakannya, yang memiliki hubungan darah dengannya. Ia tak mungkin menyatakan Changmin sebagai kekasihnya. Tak bisa walaupun sebenarnya ia ingin sekali.

Sementara Changmin kini hanya bisa memeluk erat hadiah yang diberikan Yunho dan berjalan gontai menuju kamarnya.

" Apa itu, Minnie?" tanya Siwon sambil mengendus – endus dan menggoyang – goyangkan kepalanya meneliti barang yang dipegang Changmin saat mereka berpapasan.

Tak sabar dengan Changmin yang kini menunduk lesu dengan wajah datarnya, akhirnya Siwon menarik kotak tersebut dan mengeluarkan isinya.

" Woooow. Untukku, Minnie?" tanya Siwon dengan antusias.

" Apa itu?" tiba – tiba saja Kangin sudah berada di belakang Siwon dan memperhatikan barang yang dipegang Siwon dan Changmin

" Ah..Ahjussi.. ini—"

" T-shirt pasangan?" tanya Kangin memotong kalimat Siwon saat menyadari 2 buah kaus bermotif sama,satu ada pada kotak yang dipegang Changmin dan yang satunya lagi dipegang oleh Siwon

" Ne.." jawab Changmin ragu

" Punya siapa?" tanya Kangin lagi pada anaknya. Pasalnya, ia khawatir jika Changmin sudah mulai berpacaran.

" Ini.. dari Yunho.." jawab Changmin lemah, namun bisa terdengar jelas oleh Kangin dan Siwon

" MWO? Yunho memberikan ini padamu?" tanya Siwon sambil membelalakkan matanya lebar – lebar.

" J-jangan sa-lah paham dulu.. Ia memberikan ini untukku, untuk aku pakai bersama pacarku kalau aku sudah punya pacar nanti.. " jawab Changmin sambil menunduk gelisah. Ia sama sekali tidak berani untuk menatap appa-nya yang kini memandang curiga padanya.

" Ya sudah.. Kembali ke kamarmu sana.. " ucap Kangin pada Changmin

" Ne, appa.."

" Aku juga permisi, ahjussi.. " ucap Siwon sambil mengembalikan baju yang dipegangnya pada Changmin.

Setelah memastikan Changmin dan Siwon sudah menuju kamar mereka masing – masing, Kangin melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Yunho, masih dengan setelan jasnya sepulang kantor.

_Semoga saja dugaanku salah.. Aku tidak akan sanggup menerima kenyataan jika memang benar adik kesayanganku dan anak bungsuku memiliki hubungan terlarang.._ batin Kangin resah dalam hati

**_Tok Tok Tok.._**

" Yunho.. "

Cukup lama Kangin mengetuk pintu dan memanggil – manggil, akhirnya Yunho membuka pintu kamarnya dan menampakkan dirinya yang hanya memakai bathrobe sehabis mandi.

" Ada apa, hyung?" tanya Yunho yang mendapati kakaknya di depan kamar.

" Aku ingin bicara denganmu.. Penting! Temui aku di halaman belakang.. "

" Ne, hyung.. "

Setelah Kangin pergi dari hadapan Yunho, kini giliran Yunho yang terlihat menimbang – nimbang sesuatu di pikirannya. Ia tak tahu hal penting apa yang akan dibicarakan kakaknya, sampai – sampai membuat kakaknya berwajah serius masih dengan setelan jasnya sepulang kantor, untuk segera menemuinya.

Yunho memakai bajunya dengan asal dan cepat. Kemudian merapikan rambutnya yang masih basah dan terakhir menyemprotkan parfum berbau maskulin pada tubuhnya.

Dengan segera ia keluar kamar dan menuju halaman belakang. Setiba kakinya menginjak halaman belakang, Yunho dapat melihat Kangin yang tengah duduk di bangku santai di pinggir kolam renang. Wajahnya benar – benar serius sambil menatap kolam renang di hadapannya.

" Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, hyung?" tanya Yunho seraya menghampiri kakaknya dan duduk di sampingnya.

" Yunho... aku ingin kau jawab dengan jujur.. " Kangin kini menatap intens manik mata hitam di hadapannya "...Apa kau mencintai Changmin?"

**Deg!**

Tubuh Yunho menegang kaku. Nafasnya serasa sesak.

" Apa kau memiliki hubungan terlarang dengan Changmin?"

**DEG-DEG-DEG!**

Yunho menatap dengan pandangan kosong terhadap mata di hadapannya. Tenggorokkannya terasa kering dan tercekat. Ia bahkan lupa bagaimana caranya bernafas.

" Yunho..jawab dengan jujur!" Kangin mulai memberi tekanan pada kalimatnya.

"..."

" Haaahhhh.." Kangin menghembuskan nafas panjang sambil memalingkan wajah dari adiknya yang masih diam membisu. Ia lebih memilih memandang kolam di depannya yang terlihat lebih tenang dibanding dengan orang yang ada di sampingnya saat ini.

" Changmin itu keponakanmu, Yunho... Seharusnya kau bisa menjaganya layaknya adikmu sendiri! Bukan malah sebaliknya.."

Sakit!

Ya, Yunho merasa sakit sekali di dalam hatinya. Ia tahu, bahwa memang dirinya lah yang bersalah dalam keadaan ini.

" Kau sudah dewasa, Yunho.. Seharusnya kau bisa menjadi panutan baginya.. Bukan malah menghancurkannya!"

Tes

Setitik bulir air mata berhasil keluar dari mata musang itu.

" Dan kurasa.. sudah saatnya kau belajar menggantikan posisiku di perusahaan.. Oleh karena itu, bersiap – siaplah untuk ke Amerika.. Kau bisa belajar mengembangkan perusahaan keluarga kita yang baru saja membuka cabang di sana... "

Tes Tes

Air mata tak tahu diri mulai mengalir lebih banyak di pipi tirus Yunho. Ia hanya bisa menunduk dalam kesedihannya. Ini terlalu sakit. Ini terlalu mendadak untuknya.

" Aku punya kenalan di sana.. Namanya Leeteuk.. Ia juga akan mengirim anak perempuannya ke sana.. Oleh karena itu, aku dan Leeteuk setuju untuk menjodohkan kalian selama kalian di Amerika.."

**Deg!**

Yunho kini mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap tak percaya pada hyung di sampingnya. Semua ini terlalu tiba – tiba. Semua ini terlalu menyesakkan baginya.

" Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Yunho.. " Kangin yang menyadari bahwa dirinya sedang ditatap oleh Yunho, kini menolehkan wajahnya untuk menatap balik pada Yunho.

" Kau sudah mengenal siapa gadis itu.. Jadi aku rasa.. tidak akan ada masalah dalam perjodohan ini.." Kangin tersenyum lembut pada adiknya itu. Tangannya terangkat dan mengusap punggung Yunho dengan lembut.

" Percayalah, Yunho...Ini demi kebaikanmu... Aku merencanakan ini sudah sejak lama.. Tapi.. kurasa.. ini waktu yang tepat, sebelum kau jatuh cinta lebih mendalam pada Changmin.."

Kangin bangkit berdiri meninggalkan Yunho yang masih mematung di tempat duduknya.

Air mata tidak berhenti keluar dari mata musangnya dan mengalir deras di pipinya.

Jangankan pergi jauh dari Changmin, sehari saja tidak melihat wajah Changmin, Yunho bisa gila dibuatnya.

Ia tak bisa membayangkan hari – hari tanpa Changmin di sisinya. Tanpa canda tawa Changmin. Tanpa bibir plump Changmin. Tanpa pelukannya.

Yunho sudah akan bangkit dari duduknya saat tiba – tiba saja sebuah tangan lembut dan halus menyentuh pipinya. Menyapukan lembut ibu jarinya di wajah Yunho untuk menghapus sisa – sisa air mata.

" Yun.. "

* * *

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

Terima kasih untuk** Maximumelf, minminyun, vivi minnie, shin min hyo, olivmutlar, banzaianime80, AYUnhomin, gdtop, Guest (1), kioko, PedoYun, Guest (2), Minnie Seongmin, Guest (3), homin charm, ajib4ff, ChangminLuver, s4kur4h4n4, , yunlicha, Wonlover, MaxieMizer, Shieralucia, berry-chan, R, BumMinnie3, maxcharming **yang udah review di chapter 5 kemarin.

Sempet drop dan males nulis gitu tadinya, tapi berhubung dapet support dari kalian, jadi semangat lagi deh lanjutin ff ini** ^.^**

Ayooo semangat juga buat ella aka minminyun, homin charm, BumMinnie3, ChangminLuver! Mari kibarkan bendera homin di fanficnya!

Joahae?

Masih ada yang mau lanjut?

Kalo ada, leave your review pleaase... Kalo nggak, author ngambek nih gak mau update ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Jangankan pergi jauh dari Changmin, sehari saja tidak melihat wajah Changmin, Yunho bisa gila dibuatnya.

Ia tak bisa membayangkan hari – hari tanpa Changmin di sisinya. Tanpa canda tawa Changmin. Tanpa bibir plump Changmin. Tanpa pelukannya.

Yunho sudah akan bangkit dari duduknya saat tiba – tiba saja sebuah tangan lembut dan halus menyentuh pipinya. Menyapukan lembut ibu jarinya di wajah Yunho untuk menghapus sisa – sisa air mata.

" Yun.. "

**.**

**.**

**~ I'm Sorry, I Love You ~**

**..Chapter 7..**

**Cast : Yunho x Changmin**

**Kangin, Boa, Siwon, Donghae, Taemin, Sooyoung**

**Warn : Typo's, Yaoi, Incest**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Yunho... " Boa kini duduk di samping Yunho sambil menatap sedih adik kesayangannya itu. Ia meraih jemari Yunho dan menggenggamnya erat sekedar untuk memberi keyakinan dan kekuatan padanya.

Ya, perjodohan Yunho memang sudah lama direncanakan oleh Kangin dan Boa. Dan Boa menyetujui perjodohan itu karena ia sendiri mengenal baik Leeteuk yang sudah lama menjadi partner bisnis perusahaan keluarga Jung. _Monkey Bussiness._ Sebut saja seperti itu. Toh memang perjodohan ini untuk mempererat kerjasama perusahaan keluarga kedua belah pihak.

Tapi Boa sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau Yunho akan merasakan sakit di hatinya. Boa tidak menyangka apa yang dikatakan kakaknya beberapa waktu lalu memang benar adanya.

* * *

_*Flashback*_

" Oppa, ada apa memanggilku?" tanya Boa saat memasuki ruang perpustakaan mini di kediaman keluarga Jung

" Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu.. Aku sudah menanyakan hal ini sebelumnya pada istriku, tapi ia bilang ia tidak mau ikut campur masalah ini.. Ia bilang kita yang lebih berhak membicarakan hal ini.."

" Memangnya masalah apa, Oppa?" tanya Boa sambil menarik kursi di seberang meja tempat Kangin duduk.

" Ini tentang Yunho.."

" Yunho?..Memang ada apa dengannya? " tanya Boa dengan resah. Secarik guratan khawatir terlihat di raut wajahnya mengantisipasi apa yang akan dikatakan kakaknya mengenai adik kesayangannya.

" Mungkin kau tidak tahu atau belum memperhatikan, mengingat kau baru beberapa hari kembali tinggal di sini.. Tapi aku, em... bagaimana aku mengatakannya.. " Kangin menjadi sedikit ragu dengan kalimat yang akan ia sampaikan.

" Katakan saja, Oppa.. Tidak perlu berbelit – belit.." ucap Boa tidak sabar

" Begini... Kau tahu kan Yunho dan Changmin sangat dekat? Bahkan aku sering bercerita padamu kalau Changmin tidak pernah mau jauh – jauh dari Yunho.."

Boa menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti sambil berusaha mengingat – ingat cerita kakaknya saat Kangin meneleponnya atau berkunjung ke rumah mertuanya di Busan.

" Aku rasa, ada yang salah dari kedekatan mereka berdua.."

" Maksudmu apa, Oppa? Aku tidak mengerti.." ucap Boa semakin penasaran mendengar kalimat kakaknya yang sedikit menggantung.

" Jadi begini...Waktu itu, Donghae dan Yunho pulang larut malam sekali, atau bisa dikatakan menjelang pagi.. Dan Donghae pulang dalam keadaan mabuk.. Oleh karena itu, aku menyuruh Yunho untuk mengantarkannya ke kamar.. Begitu aku ingin memastikan Donghae di kamarnya, aku sungguh terkejut dengan apa yang kulihat saat itu.." terlihat gurat kekhawatiran di wajah Kangin saat bercerita

" Apa yang kau lihat, Oppa?" tanya Boa dengan rasa penasaran tingkat akut.

" Aku melihat... ke seberang kamar Donghae, disana...Di kamar Changmin... Yunho dan Changmin berciuman... "

" ASTAGA!" Boa terkesiap mendengar berita yang disampaikan Kangin. Tangannya membekap mulutnya secara spontanitas dengan matanya terbuka lebar.

" Awalnya aku pikir aku salah liat waktu itu... Karena mungkin aku dalam keadaan mengantuk, lelah, dan sebagainya.. Tapi kemudian setelah kuperhatikan dengan seksama... Memang ada yang aneh dengan mereka berdua... Mulai dari cara mereka berbicara, bergandengan tangan, dan saling bertatap – tatapan.. Hingga saat aku menyuruh Yunho untuk mengantar Taemin ke sekolah, Changmin terlihat kesal.. Aku takut, Boa... Aku takut kalau Yunho dan Changmin..." Kangin tidak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia menatap sedih pada Boa. Terlihat sekali bahwa kalut menguasai hatinya saat ini.

" Oppa, mungkin saja kau salah liat.. Yunho sangat menyayangi Changmin, Oppa... Ia tidak mungkin berbuat macam – macam pada keponakannya sendiri.." Boa berusaha menutupi kekhawatirannya sendiri dengan berusaha menenangkan Kangin.

" Aku pikir... sudah waktunya Yunho untuk mencari pendamping untuknya.. " Kangin tidak mendengarkan perkataan Boa. Ia sudah tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

" Aku pernah menanyakan pada Yunho, apakah ia punya _yeojachingu_ atau tidak.. Tapi ia bilang, ia belum tertarik pada siapapun... Oleh karena itu, aku bermaksud menjodohkannya dengan seseorang.."

" Menjodohkan Yunho? Tapi dengan siapa, Oppa?" Boa semakin khawatir saja dengan keadaan adiknya.

" Dengan Sooyoung, anak dari Leeteuk.. Kau ingat kan pada salah satu rekan bisnis keluarga kita yang satu itu?"

" Iya, aku ingat.."

" 5 tahun yang lalu, saat pesta perayaan pembukaan cabang baru perusahaan kita di Jepang, aku mengajak Donghae dan Yunho ke sana.. Di sana, aku bertemu dengan Leeteuk dan anak perempuannya.. Dan Leeteuk bilang, kalau anak perempuannya itu tertarik pada Yunho.. Sejak saat itulah, aku dan Leeteuk berniat untuk menjodohkan Yunho dan Sooyoung.."

" Tapi Oppa..bagaimana dengan perasaan Yunho? Aku takut kalau ia tidak suka dengan perjodohan ini.. Aku mohon Oppa.. Sebaiknya kita tanyakan terlebih dahulu mengenai perjodohan ini pada Yunho.."

" Aku rasa tidak perlu... Karena sekarang ini, Yunho sudah mengenal Sooyoung.."

" Kau tahu darimana, Oppa?"

" Sooyoung sendiri yang mengatakannya.."

" Tapi, bagaimana dia bis—"

" Sejak pertemuan kami 5 tahun yang lalu, Sooyoung sering datang ke kantorku mewakili ayahnya dalam acara _gathering_ atau _screening_ proyek perusahaan kita.. Ia lebih pintar dan lebih mengerti bisnis dibandingkan dengan Yunho... Oleh karena itu, aku ingin Yunho belajar darinya.."

Mendengar hal tersebut, Boa hanya bisa pasrah dan menyetujui rencana perjodohan itu.

_*Falshback end*_

.

.

" Yunho... " Boa mempererat tautan jemarinya pada Yunho.

" Maafkan aku, noona..."

Tes

Air mata kembali menetes dari sudut mata Yunho.

Sungguh, Boa sangat tak tahan melihat adiknya menangis. Naluri ibunya terpancar kuat hingga ia bisa merasakan apa yang Yunho rasakan.

" Aku memang bukan.._hiks_..adik yang.._hiks.._baik.." Yunho mulai terisak dalam tangisnya dan membuat Boa akhirnya memeluk Yunho dengan erat.

" Tidak, Yunho... jangan katakan itu... " ucap Boa di dalam pelukan Yunho sambil membelai lembut punggung Yunho.

" Aku mencintainya, noona.._hiks hiks..._Aku.. _hiks.._mencintai.._hiks.._Minnie..."

Tes Tes

Kini giliran Boa yang menitikan air matanya. Entah karena apa, Boa bisa merasakan perasaan Yunho yang mendalam terhadap Changmin. Hatinya sungguh tergugah untuk melakukan sesuatu agar adiknya tidak menangis lagi. Tapi apa daya, ia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya.

" Yunho.." Boa melepaskan pelukannya pada Yunho. Ia memegang wajah adiknya dengan sangat hati – hati. Menatapnya lekat. " Aku akan membicarakan kembali hal ini dengan Kangin Oppa... Jangan menangis lagi, sayang... " Boa kembali menyapukan kedua ibu jarinya di wajah Yunho untuk menghapus air matanya.

" Tidak, noona.. Tidak perlu..."

Boa kini menatap adiknya dengan bingung.

" Aku akan menerima semua ini, noona.. Tapi aku minta, tolong rahasiakan hal ini pada yang lain.. "

.

.

Setelah merasa yakin bahwa Yunho sudah agak tenang, Boa pergi menuju kamar Kangin.

" Oppa, aku mohon berikan Yunho waktu untuk memikirkannya.. "

" Tidak, Boa... Bahkan Yunho sendiri tidak membantahnya "

" Tapi Oppa... Aku mohon... setidaknya biarkan Yunho sampai lulus kuliah terlebih dahulu.."

" Ia bisa melanjutkan kuliahnya di Amerika, Boa.."

" Tapi Oppa, ia akan kesulitan bahasa di sana..Ia tidak mungkin bisa menyerap kuliah dengan baik.."

" Haaaah.. " Kangin menghela nafasnya panjang. Ia menyerah pada kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Boa. Ia tidak bisa menyangkal kebenaran itu.

" Baiklah, aku akan mengirimnya ke Amerika setelah ia lulus kuliah nanti.."

Boa sedikit lega dengan apa yang dikatakan Kangin

" Tapi tidak dengan perjodohan ini! Ia tetap bisa berusaha dekat dengan Sooyoung selama di sini.."

Dan hati Boa kembali sesak mendengar keputusan kakaknya itu.

.

.

.

" Yun..." panggil Changmin saat Yunho pulang kuliah

" Yunho! " Changmin mengeraskan panggilannya saat tidak melihat reaksi apapun dari Yunho yang tetap melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya.

**Bam! Cklek!**

Yunho berhasil masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan menutup pintu serta mengunci pintu kamarnya dengan cepat.

" JUNG YUNHO!" Changmin kini berteriak dengan keras.

Ia setengah berlari menghampiri kamar Yunho dan mengetuk pintu kamarnya dengan keras.

" Yunho buka pintunya!" Changmin memberengutkan wajahnya sambil berteriak dengan nada kesal.

" YUNHO!" Ia menggedor – gedor pintu kamar Yunho dengan tidak sabaran.

**Cklek!**

**" DIAM!" ** Yunho membuka pintunya dan membentak Changmin dengan keras atau bisa dibilang sangat keras. Kemudian ia menempelkan sebuah kertas pada daun pintunya yang bertuliskan..

_JANGAN BERISIK! JANGAN GANGGU!_

_SEDANG MENGERJAKAN TUGAS!_

**Bam! Cklek!**

Yunho kembali menutup pintunya dengan keras dan berhasil membuat Changmin beku dan ternganga dibuatnya. Ini pertama kalinya Yunho membentaknya dengan keras. Ini pertama kalinya Yunho bersikap kasar dan acuh padanya. Biasanya, sesibuk apapun Yunho, Yunho selalu mau membukakan pintu kamarnya sehingga Changmin bisa menunggunya mengerjakan tugas di dalam kamarnya. Hingga seringkali Changmin tertidur di kamar Yunho karena kelelahan menunggu Yunho menyelesaikan tugasnya.

Tapi ini lain. Ini beda dari biasanya. Changmin merasa asing dengan sikap Yunho yang seperti ini.

" Changmin hyung, sedang apa?" tanya Taemin yang bingung melihat Changmin berdiri diam mematung dengan tatapan yang kosong. Taemin pun mengikuti ke arah mata Changmin tertuju dan menemukan sebuah kertas memo di daun pintu kamar Yunho.

_Jadi Yunho hyung sedang sibuk, _batin Taemin dalam hati

" Changmin hyung, mau main denganku tidak? " Taemin kini menarik lengan Changmin dan membuatnya tersadadar dari lamunan singkatnya.

" Eh?" Changmin menatap Taemin dengan bingung

" Aku punya games baru.. Donghae hyung yang membelikannya kemarin.. Katanya, aku bisa mengajak Changmin hyung bermain.." ucap Taemin sambil tersenyum manis

" Baiklah.. tapi jangan salahkan aku kalau nantinya kau kalah terus.. "

Changmin pun akhirnya menyetujui ajakan Taemin. Tanpa membuang waktu, mereka segera beranjak menuju kamar Taemin.

_Kamarnya rapi sekali. Seperti kamar perempuan saja. Banyak boneka..Eh? Boneka? Itu... bukankah itu Bambi? _, batin Changmin saat matanya berpendar mengelilingi kamar Taemin

" Taemin, itu...boneka siapa?" tangan Changmin mengarah lurus pada boneka Bambi di atas kasur.

" Oh... itu, boneka Bambi namanya.. Itu...pemberian Yunho hyung.. " ucap Taemin sambil menunduk saat mengucapkan akhir kalimatnya

**Deg!**

Changmin tersentak dengan ucapan Taemin barusan. Jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak

_Maafkan aku Changmin hyung..Aku berbohong padamu, _batin Taemin

" Mana games terbarunya?" tanya Changmin mengalihkan pembicaraan.

_Apa Yunho memberikan Bambiku untuk Taemin? Atau.. ia membeli 2 boneka Bambi?Awass KAU Jung Yunho!_, batin Changmin dengan resah

.

.

_Ting Tong..._

" Ada yang datang, Taemin.." Changmin mem-_pause_ game yang sedang ia mainkan bersama Taemin saat mendengar suara bel di pintu rumah mereka. "...Cepat bukakan pintu!"

Taemin sempat mengangguk singkat mendengar perintah Changmin sebelum akhirnya mengangkat tubuhnya dan berlari ke arah pintu utama rumah tersebut.

" Ya?.."

" Em.. Halo.. " sapa seorang wanita cantik saat Taemin membuka pintu rumahnya.

" Anda mencari siapa?"

" Aku..mencari Yunho.. Apa ia ada di rumah?" tanya wanita itu

" Iya, ada...Eh Tapi!" Taemin sudah membuka pintu tersebut dengan lebar saat ia mengingat memo yang tersampir di pintu kamar Yunho.

" Tapi apa?" tanya wanita itu lagi

" Tapi Yunho hyung sedang sibuk mengerjakan tugas.." jawab Taemin dengan polos.

" Bisa tolong tanyakan terlebih dahulu padanya, apa aku boleh menemuinya atau tidak?" tanya wanita itu lagi sambil menatap Taemin dengan tatapan memohon

" Hm..baiklah, akan aku tanyakan padanya.. Silahkan masuk.." Taemin mempersilakan wanita itu menunggu di ruang tamu ".. Maaf..tapi siapa nama anda? Biar nanti aku sampaikan pada Yunho hyung.."

" Namaku..Sooyoung.." jawab wanita tersebut sambil tersenyum manis

" Ne, aku permisi dulu.."

Taemin segera menuju kamar Yunho dan mengetuk pintu kamar tersebut dengan ragu.

" Yunho hyung... ada tamu yang mencarimu.."

**Cklek!**

" Siapa?" Yunho menatap Taemin bingung saat membuka pintu kamarnya.

" Ia bilang, namanya Sooyoung... Aku sudah mengatakan kala—"

" Suruh ia masuk.. Dan tolong antarkan ia ke kamarku.." Yunho memotong kalimat Taemin.

" Ne.." Taemin mengangguk singkat

" Terima kasih, Taemin.." Yunho tersenyum datar dan mengacak – acak lembut rambut Taemin.

Setelah mengantarkan sooyoung ke kamar Yunho, Taemin kembali menuju kamarnya dengan pikiran yang penuh akan Yunho. Ia memikirkan siapa wanita itu. Dan apa maksud kedatangannya menemui Yunho. Namun ia menjadi sedih saat memikirkan kemungkinan bahwa wanita itu adalah kekasih Yunho.

" Siapa yang datang? " tanya Changmin saat Taemin memasuki kamarnya.

" Temannya Yunho hyung.. Atau..entahlah.."

" Teman Yunho? Siapa namanya?" Changmin sedikit bingung, pasalnya ia jarang sekali melihat ada temannya Yunho yang datang ke rumah ini.

" Ia bilang namanya Sooyoung.."

**Deg!**

" APA?!" Changmin berteriak kaget mendengar nama itu disebutkan " Lantas ia dimana sekarang?"

" Di kamar Yunho hyung.."

" Di kamar?! Untuk apa kau membawanya ke kamar Yunho? Pabbo!" Changmin menyalahkan Taemin

" Tapi Yunho hyung sendiri yang memintaku mengantarnya ke kamar Yunho hyung.."

" Y-Yun..Yunho sendiri?" tanya Changmin yang kini tergagap

Taemin hanya mengangguk pelan dengan wajah polosnya yang menatap Changmin dengan takut. Ya, Taemin yakin sekali kalau Changmin pasti akan marah besar mendapat berita ini, mengingat begitu dekatnya hubungannya dengan Yunho.

" Hyung, mau kemana?" tanya Taemin panik melihat Changmin yang kini berdiri dengan rahang terkatup rapat dan tangan terkepal erat. Changmin marah besar.

" Aku mau ke kamar Yunho!" dengan tergesa – gesa Changmin segera berjalan menuju kamar Yunho sementara Taemin hanya menguntitnya perlahan di belakang.

_Apa – apaan dia?! Ia berani membentakku dan tidak mau diusik olehku! Tapi sekarang? Ia malah membiarkan wanita itu masuk ke kamarnya!_, umpat Changmin dalam hati

Dengan keras dan terkesan tak sabar Changmin menggedor pintu kamar Yunho.

" Ada apa lagi?!" tanya Yunho saat ia membuka pintu kamarnya"..Aku pikir kau orang jenius yang tahu tata krama! Tapi ternyata aku salah! Kau hanya orang bodoh yang tak punya sopan santun!" Yunho berbicara dengan nada yang sakartis dan berhasil membuat Changmin membelalakkan matanya.

" Apa kau bilang?"

" KAU tidak punya sopan santun dan tata krama! Pergi dari sini! Dan jangan ganggu aku lagi!" bentak Yunho pada Changmin.

**Plak!**

Tanpa bisa ia kendalikan, tangan Changmin menampar Yunho. Membuat Yunho tersentak dan Changmin sendiri terkejut akan apa yang dilakukannya terhadap Yunho.

**Bam!**

Saat itu juga Yunho menutup pintu kamarnya dengan amat keras dan meninggalkan Changmin yang berdiri mematung. Tatapan mata Changmin masih kosong menghadap pintu kamar Yunho. Ia masih tak percaya akan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Yunho mengusirnya. Hal yang tidak pernah terbayangkan olehnya selama ini.

" Hyung... " panggil Taemin dengan lirih. Ia takut kalau Changmin justru marah akan kehadirannya.

" Changmin hyung.." sekali lagi Taemin memanggil Changmin dan tangannya meraih jemari Changmin yang terkulai lemas.

Grep!

Dengan gerakan yang tiba – tiba, Changmin kini memeluk Taemin dan membenamkan wajahnya pada bahu Taemin.

" _hiks..hiks..Yun...hiks..ho...hiks..hiks..._" Changmin memeluk Taemin dengan erat dan mulai terisak di dalam pelukannya. Sungguh, sebesar apapun rasa iri dan cemburu Taemin pada Changmin, tapi melihat Changmin yang seperti ini benar – benar membuatnya sedih.

Taemin pun akhirnya membalas pelukan Changmin sambil menepuk – nepuk punggung Changmin dengan lembut. Ia tak tega melihat Changmin yang kelihatan rapuh saat ini. Changmin yang selalu berkata kasar dan sinis, kini terlihat rapuh dan ringkih hanya karena Yunho.

" Hyung.. lebih baik kita kembali ke kamarku sekarang.." Taemin melepaskan pelukannya dan menggandeng tangan Changmin menuju kamarnya, dengan Changmin yang masih terus menangis.

.

.

.

" Yun... Kau yakin tidak apa – apa?" tanya Sooyoung saat melihat masih ada air mata yang lolos dari matanya dan mengalir di pipi tirus Yunho.

" Tidak apa – apa.."

" Apa kau yakin tidak ingin membatalkan perjodohan ini? "

" Tidak Sooyoung-ah.."

" Yun, ayolah~ Kita bersahabat, bukan? Aku tidak tahan melihatmu yang seperti ini... Dan kau tidak bisa menyakiti dirimu sendiri seperti ini.."

" Yunho-yah! My Love!Hei! Maaf membuat kalian menunggu lam—Omooo! Yun? Kau tidak apa – apa?" Siwon yang baru saja datang di kafe tempat mereka biasa bertemu, agak terkejut melihat Yunho yang kini tertunduk sambil memegang segelas _Tequilla _ditangannya.

Merasa tidak mendengar jawaban, Siwon menaik – naikkan alisnya ke arah Sooyoung, berharap ia bisa mendapat penjelasan dari _yeojachingu_nya. Sedangkan Sooyoung yang ditatap seperti itu oleh _namjachingu_nya hanya bisa tersenyum datar dengan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya sebagai tanda "masalah klasik"

Tunggu, _Yeojachingu_?_Namjachingu_? Siwon – Sooyoung?

Ya, sejak kejadian dimana Sooyoung mendatangi Yunho beberapa bulan yang lalu, Sooyoung sebenarnya ingin memutuskan perjodohannya dengan Yunho. Alasannya? Karena Sooyoung mulai tertarik pada Siwon yang pintar dan humoris.

Akan tetapi, Yunho justru malah melarangnya memutuskan perjodohan itu. Alasannya tidak lain dan tidak bukan karena satu hal. Satu nama. Yang selalu melekat di dalam hatinya. Changmin.

Ia ingin membuat Changmin menjauh darinya dengan memperlihatkan kedekatannya pada Sooyoung. Yunho berusaha keras untuk menjauh dari Changmin, bersikap seolah tidak perduli akan kehadiran Changmin, dan bahkan seringkali membentak dan mengusir Changmin.

Beruntung sekali Sooyoung adalah sosok yang pengertian dan mau membantu Yunho untuk tetap berpura – pura di hadapan seluruh keluarga Jung, terkecuali Siwon, yang notabene adalah kekasihnya.

" Yun, kau mau tahu sesuatu?" Siwon kini berpindah duduk di sisi Yunho dan merangkulnya dengan hangat.

" Aku tidak mau tahu apapun.."jawab Yunho datar

" Tapi kau harus tahu, Yun.." ucap Siwon bersikeras

" Aku tidak perduli!" bentak Yunho pada Siwon sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Siwon dan Sooyoung yang tidak bisa berbuat apa – apa. Dengan langkah yang gontai, Yunho memaksakan dirinya keluar dari kafe tersebut.

" Kau pengecut,Yun!" umpat Siwon lirih sambil memandang kepergian Yunho

" Sudahlah, Wonnie.. Biarkan saja.. Ia sedang terpukul saat ini.. Ia baru saja membuat Changmin menangis berlutut di hadapannya.." cerita Sooyoung sambil menggenggam tangan Siwon dengan lembut.

" Tapi ia harus tahu, My Love! Ia harus tahu bahwa Minnie sama tersiksanya dengan dia! Minnie sangat mencintainya!" terang Siwon dengan sedikit kesal.

" Tidak semudah itu, Wonnie.." Sooyoung kini mendekatkan tubuhnya pada kekasihnya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di lengan kekar Siwon "..Kangin ahjussi akan tetap menentang hubungan mereka..."

" Tapi aku sungguh tak tahan, My Love..." Siwon mengecup sekilas kening Sooyoung "..aku tak tahan melihat mereka menderita seperti itu.."

" Kau pikir aku tahan jika harus mendengar curahan hati Yunho setiap hari?" Sooyoung mempoutkan bibirnya dan membuat wajahnya semakin manis di mata Siwon.

**Chup~**

Sooyoung membelalakkan matanya saat tiba – tiba saja Siwon mencuri kecupan di bibirnya.

" Kau manis sekali, My Love.." bisik Siwon di telinga Sooyoung dan sukses membuat wajah Sooyoung merona.

" Jangan menggombal!" Sooyoung mencubit mesra lengan Siwon

.

.

" Hyung.." panggil Taemin pada Donghae yang sedang asyik bermain gitar di halaman belakang

" Oh, Taeminie.. ada apa?" tanya Donghae heran saat mendapati raut sedih di wajah Taemin

" Hyung, bisakah kau bicara pada Changmin hyung?"

" Soal apa?" tanya Donghae semakin bingung

" Ish! " Taemin memukul ringan lengan Donghae "..kenapa kau tidak peka sekali sih, hyung?!" Taemin kini menatap Donghae dengan jengkel

" Maksudnya?" tanya Donghae lagi sambil meletakkan gitarnya.

" Changmin hyung itu sedang sedih! Aku sudah beberapa kali mencoba untuk mengajaknya bermain untuk menghiburnya, tapi ia tetap tidak mau dan lebih memilih untuk mengurung diri di kamar.." jelas Taemin dengan nada bicara yang sarat akan kekhawatiran.

" Sedih? Kenapa?"

" Kau ini!" Taemin semakin kesal mendengar pertanyaan yang kembali diucapkan Donghae " Kau kan kakaknya, seharusnya kau lebih paham tentangnya! Ayo ikut aku!" kesabaran Taemin sudah mencapai puncaknya dan ia akhirnya menarik lengan Donghae untuk ikut dengannya.

" Kemana?"

" Ish!" Taemin mencubit lengan Donghae

" Ouch~! Sakit Taeminie.."

" Aku menyuruhmu untuk menemui Changmin hyung! Pokoknya kau harus bisa membujuknya keluar kamar dan menghiburnya!" ucap Taemin sambil menarik lengan Donghae

" Tapi aku tidak bisa..Yang biasanya membuat Minnie tertawa hanya Yunho dan film kartun.." sanggah Donghae sambil menarik kembali tangannya yang dari Taemin

" Hyung!" Taemin akhirnya menghempaskan lengan Donghae dan menatapnya tajam. "..Kau ini memang tidak peka atau bodoh, sih?!"

Donghae terkejut sekali melihat Taeminnya yang selalu bersikap manis seperti malaikat kini bisa mengeluarkan kata – kata kasar. Donghae berpikir sejenak mengenai kalimat terakhir yang diucapnya hingga membuat Taemin berkata seperti itu.

" Oh!" Donghae terkesiap saat menelaah isi pikirannya sendiri "..Apa.. ini...ada hubungannya dengan Yunho?" tanya Donghae pada Taemin yang dibalas dengan anggukan singkat dari Taemin.

" Baiklah.. akan aku coba bicara dengan Minnie...Walaupun, aku tak yakin akan berhasil.."ucap Donghae sambil melenggang pergi menuju kamar Changmin.

_Tok Tok Tok.._

" Minnie.." Donghae membuka pintu kamar Changmin dengan perlahan.

Gelap!

Donghae mencari saklar lampu dan menyalakannya dengan segera.

" Minnie?.."

Alangkah terkejutnya Donghae saat mendapati kamar Changmin yang biasanya tertata rapi dan bersih kini terlihat berantakan. Banyak bungkus snack berserakan, piring bekas makan yang belum dicuci, kotak cokelat bertebaran, hingga keranjang buah yang tergeletak sembarangan. Tunggu, kenapa sampah – sampahnya hanya sampah bekas makanan?

Ya, Donghae memang tahu betul kalau adiknya itu _food monster. _Tapi ini pertama kalinya melihat adiknya se'buas' ini dalam menghabiskan makanan di kulkas.

" Haahhh..." Donghae menghela nafas panjangnya sebelum akhirnya ia menghampiri adiknya yang sedang berbaring terlentang di atas kasur dengan tatapan kosong ke arah langit – langit kamar. Dengan hati – hati ia mendudukkan dirinya di tepi ranjang.

" Minnie, kau tahu, ada games _War Craft_ edisi terbaru lohh.. Mau beli tidak? Ayo bangun, aku akan belikan untukmu.." bujuk Donghae dengan suara yang ia buat se-ceria mungkin

Changmin hanya menggeleng lemah tanpa mengalihkan tatapan kosongnya dari langit – langit kamarnya.

" _PES _yang baru juga ada...Mau?"

Changmin kembali menggeleng lemah

" Kalau Lego edisi Star Wars yang terbaru, mau?"

Changmin lagi – lagi menggelengkan kepalanya

" Haahh.." Donghae kembali menghela nafas panjangnya ".. Baiklah, kalau aku belikan games _Warcraft, PES, _dan Lego sekaligus.. masih tidak mau juga?"

Changmin segera bangkit dan mengambil posisi duduk sambil menatap Donghae " Aku mau! Cepat belikan!" pinta Changmin tiba – tiba

" MWO? Dari mana aku mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu?"

" Cepat belikan!" pinta Changmin sambil menatap Donghae dengan wajah sedih yang dibuat – buat.

" Haahhh baiklah.. Ayo kita beli! Tapi ingat! Jangan bilang pada Appa kalau aku pakai kartu kreditku untuk membelikanmu itu semua.. Bisa – bisa kartu kreditku ditarik kalau sampai ketahuan Appa.."

" Siap!"

Changmin pun akhirnya tak kuasa menolak tawaran yang menggiurkan dari kakaknya itu. Dengan terpaksa ia mengikuti langkah kaki Donghae di depannya.

" Hyung, mau kemana?" tanya Taemin dengan wajah malaikatnya yang kembali berseri – seri. Ia senang sekali melihat Changmin akhirnya mau keluar kamar.

" Kita mau ke Mall.."jawab Donghae singkat

" Aku boleh ikut?" tanya Taemin dengan wajah manisnya

" Tapi kita hanya sebentar saj—"

" Tentu saja boleh.." jawab Changmin memotong kalimat Donghae yang membuat Donghae terheran – heran pada adiknya.

" Yeeeaay~ Asiiik! ^.^ " seru Taemin dengan girang "..Ayo kita jalan!" Taemin menggandeng tangan Changmin dan mereka berjalan mendahului Donghae

_Eh? Sejak kapan Taemin dan Changmin jadi akrab begitu? Apa ini lagi – lagi ada hubungannya dengan Yunho? Memangnya apa hebatnya sih Yunho? Kenapa banyak sekali yang terpengaruh oleh orang bodoh sepertinya?_, batin Donghae dalam hati.

Sejak kejadian dimana Changmin menangis di dalam pelukan Taemin, entah kenapa Taemin jadi semakin perhatian dengan Changmin. Taemin sungguh tidak tega melihat Changmin yang rapuh seperti itu. Hingga tanpa mereka sadari, mereka berdua jadi semakin akrab satu sama lain.

.

.

.

_3 tahun kemudian..._

" Hyung! Changmin hyung!" Taemin memanggil Changmin dari arah pintu restoran.

" Omooo.. Apa sih yang kau bawa?!" Dengan setengah berlari Changmin menghampiri Taemin yang kini membawa kotak besar berbalutkan kertas silver dengan ikatan pita berwarna emas di atasnya. Tubuh Taemin yang kecil sukses tertutup oleh kotak tersebut.

" Pertanyaanmu aneh, hyung! Tentu saja ini kado untukmu!" ucap Taemin sambil bersusah payah menyeimbangkan langkahnya dengan langkah Changmin yang kini ikut membantu membawakan kotak besar itu. "..Tidak mungkin aku datang ke pesta ulang tahunmu tanpa membawa hadiah untukmu!"

" Tapi aku tidak minta kado yang besar seperti ini!"

" Tapi ini kado spesial dariku! Kau harus menghargainya!"

" Haaahh..." Taemin dan Changmin akhirnya kini bisa bernafas lega setelah berhasil meletakkan kado tersebut di keranjang hadiah

" Saengil Cukae, hyung! Aku ikut senang merayakan ulang tahunmu yang ke-15 ini.." Taemin kini memeluk Changmin dengan lembut

" Ne, terima kasih, Taemin.." ucap Changmin membalas pelukan Taemin

" Oh iya, aku tidak terlambat kan untuk acara tiup lilinnya? " tanya Taemin sambil melepaskan pelukan mereka

" Tidak.. Bahkan acara pembukanya belum dimulai.."

" Eh? Kenapa belum dimulai?" tanya Taemin bingung. Pasalnya, karena kesulitan membawa kadonya yang besar itu, Taemin sudah dapat dipastikan datang terlambat pada acara pembukaan ulang tahun Changmin. Sehingga aneh baginya, saat mengetahui acara belum dimulai padahal waktu sudah lewat dari jadwal yang sudah ditentukan.

" Kau tahu, 'dia' belum datang..." ucap Changmin gelisah sambil melirik arloji di tangannya, hadiah ulang tahun yang diberikan 'dia' pada saat Changmin berulang tahun yang ke-10.

Taemin tahu pasti, siapa 'dia' yang dimaksudkan Changmin. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Yunho.

" Mungkin dia masih ada kuliah.."ucap Taemin berusaha menenangkan Changmin

" Dia sudah lulus, Taemin!" Changmin mengingatkan Taemin.

" Mungkin ia ada urusan lain..sehingga ia datang terlambat..."

" Tidak, Taemin! Aku sudah menuliskan pesan di pintu kamarnya.. Aku tidak ingin ia datang terlambat seperti saat pesta ulang tahunku yang kemarin dan kemarinnya lagi!"

" Mungkin saja ia tidak membaca pesanmu.."

" Haahhh.." Changmin menghela nafas berat dan menatap Taemin dengan sendu. " Atau ia memang tidak ingin datang ke pesta ulang tahunku? Pesta ulang tahun anak kecil.."ucap Changmin dengan nada sedih

" Minnie! Ayo kita mulai acaranya.. Semua sudah menunggu lama.." Donghae menghampiri Changmin dan Taemin

" Sebentar lagi hyung.."

" Tidak bisa, Minnie... Appa sudah marah – marah karena acaranya sudah terlambat 1 jam!" jelas Donghae sambil melirik ke arah Taemin, berharap ada pertolongan darinya.

" Ayolah Changmin hyung, teman – temanmu sudah lama menunggu.. Kasian kan mereka.. Mereka juga pasti tidak diijinkan orang tua mereka kalau pulang terlalu malam.." Taemin kini ikut membujuk Changmin

Changmin sempat berdiam diri. Entah karena gugup atau khawatir. " Baiklah, kita mulai saja acaranya.." ucap Changmin akhirnya memutuskan.

Changmin melangkahkan kakinya menuju _main stage_ yang diikuti oleh Donghae dan Taemin yang menyusul di belakang.

" Kau manis sekali, Taeminie.." bisik Donghae saat berjalan di samping Taemin dan berhasil membuat wajah Taemin merah padam sambil menundukkan wajahnya dengan malu.

Acara pun berlangsung secara meriah. Semua yang tersaji bahkan hanya makanan – makanan lezat dari para _chef _ terbaik di kota Seoul. Dekorasi yang dipakai pun tak kalah mewahnya.

Hingga saat Changmin meniup lilin pada kue ulang tahunnya, Changmin kembali memendarkan kedua matanya, melihat ke sekeliling ruangan. Berharap menemukan sesosok yang dinantikannya.

Tapi hasilnya nihil. 'Dia' yang ia cari tidak ada di tempat itu.

Dengan matanya yang sedikit memburam karena menahan tangis, Changmin pun akhirnya meniup lilin bertuliskan angka 15 itu di atas kue ulang tahunnya yang besar.

" Nah, Changmin-ssi, potongan kue pertama yang spesial ini, akan kau berikan untuk siapa? " tanya sang MC pada Changmin yang kini memegang sepotong kue di tangannya.

Dengan kedua mata yang berburam sempurna, Changmin sekali lagi melihat ke sekeiling ruangan. Berharap bahwa mungkin saja ia melewatkan satu titik tadi.

Tapi ternyata, hasilnya tetap sama. Yunho tidak ada.

" Taemin.." ucap Changmin dengan suara yang bergetar. Dan dengan sigap Taemin maju ke depan dan menarik Changmin dari kerumunan orang banyak. Changmin tidak perlu berkata banyak ketika ia bersama Taemin. Karena Taemin mengenal Changmin dengan baik. Taemin tahu, bahwa tak lama lagi tangis Changmin akan pecah.

Kini Taemin dan Changmin sudah berada di dalam mobil Donghae. Taemin yang sengaja meminjam kunci mobil Donghae untuk mengantisipasi hal ini. Taemin tahu, bahwa Changmin butuh menangis untuk mengeluarkan kekesalan dan kesedihannya.

" _hiks...hikss.._Yun.._hiks_..ho.. dia.._hiks.._ bah.._hiks._..kan.._hiks..hiks.. _tidak.._hiks._ datang.._hiks.._" Changmin kini menangis di dalam pelukan Taemin

" Mungkin saja ia ada urusan yang lebih penting, hyung.." Taemin mengusap pungung Changmin dengan lembut.

" Aku.._hiks..hikss.._tidak.._hiks.._berarti..._hiks.._lagi.._hiks..hiks..._baginya.."

Taemin tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi untuk menenangkan Changmin. Perasaannya dulu terhadap Yunho tidak sebesar yang Changmin rasakan. Setelah akhirnya Taemin menyadari bahwa ia mencintai Donghae, Taemin pun sadar. Bahwa perasaan yang Taemin rasakan dulu pada Yunho, hanya sebatas perasaan kagum. Tidak lebih. Berbeda dengan apa yang Changmin rasakan pada Yunho. Perasaan itu sudah tumbuh sejak lama dan akan selalu membekas di hati Changmin. Sangat sulit baginya untuk membenci Yunho apalagi melupakannya.

.

.

" Yun...Kau tidak datang ke pesta ulang tahun Changmin?" tanya Sooyoung pada Yunho yang masih asyik meminum _Cognag_.

"..."

" Siwon bilang, Changmin melarikan diri setelah acara tiup lilin..Ia pasti sedih karena kau tidak datang..."

"..."

" Yun.. Ayolah! Semua keluargamu juga sedang mencarimu sekarang.."

" Sooyoung-ah! Kau tidak mengerti perasaanku.. Bagaimana mungkin aku menemuinya sekarang, sementara besok kita sudah harus berangkat ke Amerika! Aku tak akan sanggup untuk melihatnya... Aku tidak bisa..."

Tes Tes

Yunho tak kuasa menahan air matanya.

Ini saatnya. Saatnya Yunho harus berpisah dengan Changmin. Ia harus membiasakan diri untuk tidak bertemu dengan Changmin.

Karena kalau ia menemui Changmin malam ini, maka pertahanan yang selama ini ia bangun akan runtuh seketika. Ia tidak akan sanggup mengucapkan kata – kata perpisahan untuk Changmin. Ia tak akan sanggup menahan hasratnya untuk menyentuh Changmin dan membawanya ke dalam pelukan hangatnya.

" Yun, cukup!" Sooyoung menahan tangan Yunho yang sudah akan menenggak kembali minumannya " Kau sudah terlalu mabuk.."

" Arggh!" Yunho menghempaskan tangan Sooyoung dan membuat sahabatnya itu jatuh dari tempat duduknya " Tinggalkan aku sendiri!"

Sooyoung menatap tak percaya pada Yunho. Ia tak menyangka kalau Yunho bisa sekasar itu saat mabuk.

Akhirnya, Sooyoung pun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Yunho dan menuju sebuah restoran bintang lima. Ia tahu pasti kemana arah mobilnya berjalan. Tujuannya hanya satu, bertemu Changmin.

.

.

Sooyoung sedang mencari – cari tempat parkir untuk mobilnya ketika ia menemukan mobil Donghae terparkir tak jauh di depannya. Ia memicingkan matanya saat menangkap sosok bayangan di dalam mobil itu. 2 orang. Ya, ada dua orang di dalam mobil Donghae. Ia yakin sekali itu mobil Donghae, mengingat ia sering berpapasan dengan Donghae di kampusnya.

Sooyoung terbelalak kaget saat menemukan seseorang yang sedang dicarinya. Ia menghentikan mobilnya secara sembarang dan segera turun dari mobilnya untuk berjalan menuju mobil Donghae.

_Tok Tok Tok.._

Sooyoung mengetuk kaca mobil dan melambaikan tangannya saat Taemin dan Changmin kini memandangnya heran dari dalam mobil.

" Ada apa?" tanya Taemin saat ia keluar dari mobil Donghae

" Aku ingin bicara dengan Changmin.. Ada banyak hal yang ingin kujelaskan padanya.."

" Tidak perlu! Aku tidak akan mengijinkan siapapun untuk menyakitinya lagi.." ucap Taemin tegas

" Aku mohon.. aku perlu bicara padanya! Ini..tentang...Yunho..Dia harus tahu semuanya!" Sooyoung memberikan tatapan memohon pada Taemin.

Siapalah Taemin, yang selalu saja tidak tega melihat ketika ada seseorang yang memohon atau menangis di hadapannya. Ia pun akhirnya mengijinkan Sooyoung untuk berbicara dengan Changmin.

" Terima kasih.. Aku tahu, kau sama baiknya dengan kakakmu.." Sooyoung membelai lembut rambut Taemin sebelum akhirnya ia memasuki mobil Donghae.

Di dalam mobil Donghae, Sooyoung menjelaskan semuanya pada Changmin. Mulai dari hubungan perjodohan palsunya, hingga perasaan Yunho yang sebenarnya pada Changmin.

Entah Changmin harus bahagia atau sedih. Ia merasakan keduanya saat ini. Ia tak sanggup kalau harus berpisah dengan Yunho. Ini terlalu mendadak. Tiba – tiba. Dan menyesakkan tentunya.

" Ayo ikut aku, Changmin...Aku antarkan ke tempat Yunho.. " ajak Sooyoung pada Changmin.

Tanpa perlu menjawab, Changmin pun mengikuti Sooyoung pada akhirnya.

" Kau mau kemana, hyung?" tanya Taemin khawatir yang sedari tadi menunggu Changmin di luar mobil.

" Menemui Yunho.." jawab Changmin singkat

.

.

" Yun..."

**Deg!**

Seolah tersambar petir, Yunho yang dalam keadaan mabuk masih bisa terkejut saat mendengar sebuah suara yang amat dirindukannya.

Dua buah tangan kini melingkari pinggang Yunho yang sudah dalam posisi duduk tegak. Changmin memeluk Yunho dari belakang. Tubuhnya memberikan rasa hangat di punggung Yunho. Kehangatan yang selalu Yunho rindukan.

" Ayo pulang, Yun... " ucap Changmin masih memeluk Yunho. Rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tidak menghirup aroma khas tubuh Yunho. Aroma maskulin yang membuatnya selalu rindu akan pelukannya.

" M-Minnie.." Yunho membalikkan tubuhnya hingga kini ia berhadapan dengan Changmin. Melihat _bambi-eyes_ yang menatapnya teduh, yang selama ini ia rindukan.

" Hmph!" Changmin melabarkan mata bulatnya saat tiba – tiba saja Yunho menarik pinggangnya dengan kasar dan mencium bibirnya di depan umum.

**Plak!**

" Yunho!" Sooyoung terpaksa memukul kepala Yunho dan membuatnya melepaskan ciumannya pada Changmin.

" Seret dia ke mobilku, Changmin.."perintah Sooyoung pada Changmin.

Dengan susah payah, Changmin akhirnya mengalungkan lengan Yunho dan membawa berjalan menuju parkiran. Sedangkan Yunho hanya bisa berjalan sempoyongan sambil terus menggumamkan nama Changmin. Changmin hampir kewalahan menahan bobot Yunho terasa dua kali lipat saat ia berjalan sempoyongan.

Namun penderitaan Changmin tidak hanya sampai di situ. Setibanya di kediaman keluarga Jung, Changmin harus kembali memapah tubuh Yunho menuju kamarnya.

Changmin sedikit merasa asing dengan kamar Yunho saat ini. 3 tahun lamanya ia tidak pernah memasuki kamar ini. Ia tidak pernah dizinkan pemiliknya lagi untuk memasuki kamarnya untuk sekedar membersihkan kamar ini. Dan sekarang, kamar ini sudah seperti kapal pecah yang tidak terlihat lagi bentuk rupanya.

Changmin merebahkan tubuh Yunho di ranjang tidurnya. Changmin sudah akan pergi sebelum tiba – tiba saja Yunho menarik tangan Changmin dan membuatnya limbung dan akhirnya jatuh di pelukan Yunho.

" Min...nie.." racau Yunho sambil kini memeluk tubuh Changmin dengan erat.

" Yun..lepas..kan...ses—sak!" ucap Changmin susah payah saat Yunho mengeratkan pelukannya.

" Minnie..." Yunho menatap sayu pada Changmin. Pengaruh alkohol pada tubuhnya terlalu kuat hingga ia tidak bisa membedakan mana yang hayalannya dan mana yang kenyataan. Ia tidak sepenuhnya yakin bahwa yang di hadapannya memang benar Changmin atau hanya ilusinya belaka.

'Hap!'

Yunho menggulingkan badannya hingga kini ia menindih tubuh Changmin dibawahnya.

" Yun—mmph!"

Changmin yang berniat mendorong tubuh Yunho yang berat di atasnya, kini melebarkan mata bulatnya saat tiba – tiba saja Yunho menciumnya secara kasar. Yunho menjilati bibir Changmin sebelum akhirnya ia melumat bibir itu dengan agresif. Mengemut bibir atas dan bibir bawah Changmin secara bergantian serta mengigitnya beberapa kali.

" mphh! Yu-mpp!" Changmin berusaha berontak sekuat tenaga saat ia benar – benar kehabisan nafas akibat ciuman itu dan juga karena tubuhnya yang sesak karena ditindih Yunho.

" Hah hah hah hah.." Changmin berusaha mengatur nafasnya saat Yunho akhirnya mau melepaskan ciuman mereka

" Minnie.." Yunho menatap intens _bambi-eyes_ di hadapannya dan...

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pertama - tama author ucapkan terima kasih untuk reviewer di chapter 6 kemarin :**

**sayakanoicinoe, banzaianime80, vivi minnie, Cho Rae Eun, The Biggest Fan of Yunjae, Maximumelf, gdtop, Kyuhyuk07, shin min hyo, s4kur4h4n4, AYUnhomin, Cha2LoveKorean, minminyun, minminbab, berry-chan, Guest (1), Guest (2), BumMinnie3, ryeogie, R, cloude3024, Riechan0619, yunlicha**

**Semangat author buat nulis soalnya lagi naik Tapi terimakasih yaa untuk tetep dukung ff ini.**

**Chapter ini kok rasanya author sedih banget yaah T.T Gak tau kenapa bisa gini. Padahal udah siap mau nulis NC, tapi kyknya ditunda dulu deh NC-annya atau malah gajadi (-_-)?**

**Tinggal nunggu chapter pamungkas aja nih. Soalnya author gak mau bikin chapter yang terlalu panjang**

**Aku juga mau kasih semangat deh buat author homin baru (di site ini) Riechan0619! Buat para author homin sunbae juga! Ayo dilanjut ffnya.. #soknyemangatin**

**Mari kibarkan kolor homin!#eh**

**Last, silahkan reviewnya bagi yang masih mau lanjut :)**


	8. Chapter 8

" Yun—mmph!"

Changmin yang berniat mendorong tubuh Yunho yang berat di atasnya, kini melebarkan mata bulatnya saat tiba – tiba saja Yunho menciumnya secara kasar. Yunho menjilati bibir Changmin sebelum akhirnya ia melumat bibir itu dengan agresif. Mengemut bibir atas dan bibir bawah Changmin secara bergantian serta mengigitnya beberapa kali.

" mphh! Yu-mpp!" Changmin berusaha berontak sekuat tenaga saat ia benar – benar kehabisan nafas akibat ciuman itu dan juga karena tubuhnya yang sesak karena ditindih Yunho.

" Hah hah hah hah.." Changmin berusaha mengatur nafasnya saat Yunho akhirnya mau melepaskan ciuman mereka

" Minnie.." Yunho menatap intens _bambi-eyes_ di hadapannya dan...

**.**

**.**

**~ I'm Sorry, I Love You ~**

**..Chapter 8..**

**Cast : Yunho x Changmin**

**Kangin, Boa, Siwon, Donghae, Taemin, Sooyoung  
**

**Warn : Typo's, Yaoi, Incest, M-Preg!**

**Possesive!Changmin, Pervert!Yunho, Gag!Siwon, Blunt!Donghae, Innocent!Taemin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Yun! Sadarlah!" Changmin sedikit mengerang saat kini Yunho meremas kedua pergelangan tangan Changmin. Namun sepertinya itu tidak berhasil menyadarkan Yunho yang memang sedang mabuk berat.

Yunho kembali memagut bibir sintal di hadapannya dengan liar. Ia menggigiti bibir itu serta meraupnya ke dalam mulut basahnya. Lidahnya juga bergerak tak kalah liarnya dan menerobos masuk ke dalam mulut Changmin. Dengan lihainya Yunho menggerakkan lidahnya untuk mendorong lidah Changmin dan terus mendorongnya seperti ingin memasukkan lidahnya dalam tenggorokan Changmin.

Yunho semakin menggila. Ia tak hanya meremas kedua tangan Changmin. Karena tangannya saat ini sedang meremas – remas dada Changmin yang entah sejak kapan tangan nakalnya itu berpindah tempat.

Dan Changmin pun akhirnya terbuai hingga ia tak bisa melawan apa yang dilakukan Yunho padanya, ia malah merasakan seperti tersengat getaran – getaran asing yang membuat tubuhnya lemas namun membuatnya begitu nyaman. Jantungnya pun berdetak tak karuan.

Rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tidak merasakan sentuhan Yunho. Hingga ia teramat rindu pada sentuhannya dan tak bisa mengelak lagi kalau saat ini ia menikmati sentuhan Yunho pada tubuhnya.

Yunho membuka T-Shirt yang dipakainya dengan tidak sabar emparnya dengan sembarang. Dan kini sebuah pemandangan abs yang terbentuk atletis terpampang dengan indah di hadapan Changmin. Changmin yang melihat tubuh _topless_ Yunho hanya bisa merona dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Entah kenapa pemandangan di hadapannya membuat ia malu sekali dan degupan jantungnya semakin liar.

Hingga akhirnya dengan kasar Yunho melucuti pakaian Changmin satu persatu hingga Changmin pun berhasil memperlihatkan tubuh bagian atasnya yang tanpa noda itu. Dan detik berikutnya, Changmin hanya bisa memejamkan matanya saat merasakan kecupan – kecupan bibir Yunho di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Ahhh..Yunh..hentikanhh... Sadarlah...Aaahhhh..."

Changmin tak kuasa untuk menahan erangan dan desahan nikmat bercampur geli. Yunho kini memainkan lidahnya di leher jenjang Changmin. Ia menjilat kemudian menghisap leher tersebut dengan gerakan yang sensual. Changmin berusaha mendorong tubuh Yunho di atasnya. Sungguh, walaupun Changmin merindukan belaian kasih sayang Yunho, ia sama sekali tidak menginginkan ini terjadi. Ia tahu betul kalau Yunho dalam keadaan mabuk saat ini. Ia tidak ingin Yunho menyentuhnya dalam keadaan tidak sadar akan kehadiran dirinya.

"Suara desahanmu begitu indah, Minnie.." puji Yunho di sela – sela kegiatannya mencium dan menghisap leher Changmin yang kini semakin turun ke bawah. Membuat Changmin semakin mengerang dalam kenikmatan. Yunho semakin memperdalam hisapannya pada leher Changmin diselingi dengan gigitan kecil hanya untuk memberikan tanda – tanda kemerahan di sana.

"Ja-jangan Yunhh.. ak-ARGGHHH…" Changmin menjerit saat tiba-tiba saja Yunho meremas kejantanannya yang masih terbungkus celana

"Tenang baby, jangan berteriak~ Aku hanya ingin memberimu pelajaran bercinta..." Desis Yunho tepat ditelinga Changmin, membuatnya sedikit merinding saat merasakan nafas hangat Yunho menerpa telinga juga lehernya.

"Y-yuun… ja-jangan… je-jeballl " Changmin meronta saat Yunho membuka retsleting celananya dan membuka celananya beserta underwearnya secara kasar.

" Nnggghhh… yunnhhh… aahhh…" mau tak mau Changmin kembali mendesah saat Yunho mulai memijat-mijat kejantanannya dengan lembut

"Yunhh… henn…tik-nnggghhh… sshhh… shhthhhooopp… yunhh…ngggghhh…" Changmin mulai kesusahan berbicara saat Yunho mulai memanjakan kedua puting dan kejantanannya sekaligus. Mulut Yunho sibuk mengulum dan mengigiti nipple kanan Changmin, tangan kirinya memilin-milin sekaligus mencubit nipple kiri Changmin sementara tangan kanan Yunho sibuk mengocok kejantanan Changmin dengan tempo yang cepat.

Yunho menyeringai senang saat kini ia mendengar desahan dan erangan Changmin. Yunho mulai menundukkan wajahnya kemudian menjilati kejantanan Changmin dengan sensual, dan tak lama kemudian Yunho mulai memasukkan junior itu kedalam mulutnya. Hangat, lembab dan basah, itulah yang Changmin rasakan di sela – sela erangan kenikmatannya. Yunho mulai memaju mundurkan kepalanya. Memberikan sensasi luar biasa pada kejantanan Changmin. Sedikit menggigit, menjilat serta menghisap kejantanan Changmin dengan kuat.

"Aaaaaahhh... Yunhooohh... aaaahhhh...Lebihh.. .dalam...ahhh".

Semakin cepat. Yunho mulai mengoral kejantanan Changmin dengan cepat dan beringas. Membuat Changmin serasa melayang merasakan kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh mulut hangat Yunho.

" Aku... Ahhh.. Aku.. mauuhh... Aaahh... "

Sesekali Yunho memegang penis itu dengan sebelah tangannya untuk ikut menggocoknya lalu dihisapnya kuat – kuat sampai akhirnya,

"—AAHHH..."

Akhirnya Changmin mengeluarkan cairan kenikmatannya didalam mulut Yunho yang tanpa ragu ditelan sebagian oleh Yunho dan sebagian lagi ia alirkan ke bawah penis Changmin hingga lubang rektumnya.

Dengan cepat Yunho kemudian melebarkan kedua kaki Changmin.

"AARRRGGGHHHHH… SA-SAKIITTT.. ah-ahnhiyooo… pe… hiksss.. perikkhhh…" Changmin berteriak sekuat tenaga saat Yunho segera melesakkan ketiga jarinya sekaligus ke dalam lubang rektum Changmin yang masih perjaka itu.

Changmin pun tak kuasa untuk mengeluarkan air matanya saat merasakan perih yang teramat parah pada lubang analnya yang belum pernah dimasuki benda apapun tiba-tiba dibobol begitu saja dan dipaksa menelan 3 buah jari tangan milik Yunho.

"Y-yun… cu..cukkup, sha… Hhh shhaakkkiittt…hiks...hikss.." lirih Changmin yang mulai terlihat lemas karena terus berteriak menahan kesakitan dibawah tubuhnya.

Namun seolah tuli akan jeritan kepedihan Changmin, Yunho malah menggerakkan 3 buah jarinya keluar masuk lubang anal Changmin dengan gerakan yang cepat dan dalam.

"Yunhhhh… nggghhh…" Yunho langsung menyeringai lebar saat mendengar teriakan kesakitan Changmin kini berubah menjadi desahan saat jarinya menyentuh pangkal kenikmatan di dalam lubang Changmin. Dan tanpa membuang waktu lagi Yunho segera membuka rasleting celana jeansnya dengan satu tangannya yang terbebas dengan susah payah, namun tidak mengurangi gerakan jarinya di dalam lubang Changmin.

" Yunhhh… hen-tikkannnhhh…" Changmin melenguh sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya saat merasakan ada yang aneh dengan tubuhnya. Ia merasakan perih di bagian bawah tubuhnya namun juga menikmati pergerakan jari Yunho di dalam lubangnya

"Tapi kau menikmatinya Minnie…" bisik Yunho tepat ditelinga Changmin saat melihat tubuh Changmin mulai menggeliat menikmati ketiga jarinya yang tengah bermain didalam lubang sempitnya.

"Y-yun… ap-apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Changmin sedikit takut, melihat dengan tatapan horor ke arah penis Yunho berdiri yang tegak, yang mulai dikeluarkan Yunho dari celananya. Bukan bentuknya yang membuat changmin takut. Melainkan ukurannya! Ukuran penis Yunho bahkan lebih dari dua kali lipat dari ukuran kejantanannya sendiri.

"Tentu saja aku akan memasukan penisku kedalam lubang sempitmu, Minnie…" ucap Yunho yang kini memejamkan matanya sambil mengocok kejantanannya menggunakan tangannya

"I-itu tidak akan masuk y-yun… mi-milikmu terlalu besar… a-aku tidak mau yun… p-please…Aku mohon.." Changmin mulai memelas sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat, wajahnya mulai terlihat pucat dengan keringat dingin yang terus mengucur dari dahinya

"Tenanglah Minnie, pasti masuk… kita harus mencobanya..." perlahan Yunho mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya dari lubang Changmin, dan mulai memposisikan kejantanannya di pintu masuk lubang Changmin

"A-aniyo… ja-jangan Yun… hikss… ja…ngan…" ucap Changmin dengan suara parau, Changmin mencoba menendang-nendang Yunho dengan kakinya walaupun akhirnya ia meringis kesakitan saat lubang analnya yang terasa perih.

"Rileks Minnie... jika kau tegang, kau akan merasakan kesakitan dan mungkin lubang anusmu bisa robek karena otot-otot tubuhmu yang terlalu tegang"

"A-ani... aniyooo... hiksss... ani!" gumam Changmin parau sambil terus menggelengkan kepalanya dan berusaha mendorong tubuh Yunho dengan tangan lemahnya.

Namun tentu saja usaha Changmin gagal dan Yunho langsung memasukan kejantanannya kedalam lubang Changmin dalam satu kali hentakan.

**JLEEEBBB!**

"AAARRRGGGGGHHHHHHH….." teriakan Changmin langsung membahana di kediaman keluarga Jung. Beruntungnya Yunho dan sialnya Changmin, penghuni rumah yang lain belum ada satupun yang pulang dari acara ulang tahun Changmin.

Changmin merasa bahwa dirinya di ambang kematian merasakan sakit yang tak terkira di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Ia hanya bisa terisak dalam tangisnya ketika ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengalir dari dalam lubang anusnya.

Darah.

Ya, lubang sempit yang sebelumnya masih perawan itu berdarah karena tertusuk penis besar Yunho yang merobek dindingnya secara paksa.

"Hiksss… hiksss… A-appooo…" lirih Changmin lemah, tangan lemah Changmin mencoba meraih bahu Yunho untuk meminta belas kasihan dari Yunho agar berhenti menyiksa tubuhnya. Namun sebelum jemarinya sempat menyentuh tubuh Yunho, Yunho sudah menggerakkan kejantanannya di dalam lubang Changmin.

"Sa-sakiittt Yunn… ber-berhenttt..iiii…hikss.. je-jebaalll…hiks... hikksss….."

Changmin hanya bisa terisak dengan tubuhnya yang terasa amat lemas. Yunho sama sekali tidak mengurangi kecepatannya untuk memaju mundurkan kejantanannya di dalam lubang Changmin.

Changmin benar – benar merasakan sakit sekali di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Namun rasa sakit itu tidak sebanding dengan rasa sakit di hatinya.

Ia merindukan Yunho yang selalu berlaku lembut padanya. Ia sangat merindukan Yunho yang selalu menyentuhnya dan membelainya dengan lembut. Memeluknya hangat. Serta menatapnya dengan senyuman yang hangat. Ia sama sekali tidak pernah berfikir, Yunho bisa sekasar ini padanya. Menyakiti dirinya seperti ini.

Air mata Changmin mangalir semakin deras seiring pergerakan Yunho yang semakin beringas memperkosa tubuhnya.

"Yunnhh…nnggghhhh…" erangan kesakitan Changmin kini berubah menjadi desahan yang mampu membuat Yunho menyeringai lebar saat kejantanan Yunho menumbuk sesuatu di dalam lubang Changmin.

"Y-yyunhhh… ap-apa ini… nnggghhh…"

Rasa ngilu saat pertama kali penis Yunho menumbuk prostat lubang Changmin kini berubah menjadi rasa candu yang begitu nikmat dan mau tak mau Changmin kembali dibuat mendesah merasakan kenikmatan tersebut.

"Kau..nngh..menikkhh...matinya... Minnie?" bisik Yunho sambil bersusah payah menahan desahannya sendiri merasakan kejantannannya yang dicengkeram erat oleh lubang Changmin yang terus berkedut.

"Ummhh... nnnghhh... ahhhh...Yunhoohh...Ohhhhh " Changmin kembali mendesah dengan erotis saat Yunho mempercepat gerakannya menumbuk prostatnya berkali – kali. Matanya terpejam erat merasakan nikmat yang baru pertama kali ia rasakan dan tangannya mencengkeram erat bahu Yunho yang terus bergerak di atasnya.

"So tight.. Minnie.. Ohhh.. Ahhh" Yunho pun akhirnya tak bisa menahan desahannya saat merasakan puncak kenikmatannya di ujung tanduk dan menggenjot lubang Changmin dengan tidak teratur dan sangat beringas.

" –AHHHHH..."

Yunho pun akhirnya sampai pada klimaksnya diikuti oleh Changmin yang mencapai puncaknya saat merasakan sperma Yunho mengisi penuh lubangnya.

.

.

Yunho terbangun dari mimpi indahnya dengan senyuman khasnya yang menghiasi wajah tampannya.

" Mimpi itu seperti nyata sekali.. Aku.. Seperti benar - benar menyentuh Minnie.. " gumam Yunho sambil menengadah ke langit - langit kamarnya

Ia merenggangkan otot lengannya ketika tiba - tiba saja ia menyentuh sesuatu di sampingnya.

" Min-nie!"

Nafas Yunho tercekat ketika ia menolehkan wajahnya dan mendapati Changmin yang tengah terlelap di sampingnya dan..

NAKED!

Mendadak kepala Yunho terasa amat berat seperti tertimpa batu besar saat berusaha mengingat kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu.

_Tidak! Ini tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin aku melakukan 'itu' pada Minnie_

_Arrrgggh Tuhan! Apa yang telah kulakukan padanya!_

Yunho terduduk dengan wajah yang pias saat memperhatikan bercak - bercak merah di sekujur tubuh Changmin dan..

Darah!

Ada darah yang mengering pada seprai di bawah tubuh Changmin.

Yunho segera bangkit dari ranjangnya dan mengacak - acak rambutnya dengan frustasi.

Kemudian setelah sadar akan kondisinya yang sama telanjangnya dengan Changmin, ia segera melesat ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya.

Baru setelah itu, Yunho kembali dengan membawa sebaskom air dan dua buah handuk untuk membersihkan tubuh Changmin.

Hatinya terasa sesak sekali melihat keadaan Changmin saat ini. Ia tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa berakhir seperti ini.

Sungguh, ia sama sekali tidak pernah berfikir untuk menyakiti orang yang begitu dicintainya ini. Dengan tangis yang tertahan, Yunho merutuki dirinya sendiri.

Dengan tangan yang gemetar, Yunho membasuh tubuh Changmin dengan perlahan dan lembut. Menutup tubuh indah itu dengan piyama setelahnya.

Dan terakhir, memberi kecupan yang dalam pada bibir sintal yang selama ini menjadi candunya.

**Tes**

" Saranghae..."

**Tes Tes**

"..Mianhae.."

**Tes Tes Tes**

" Saranghae.. Jeongmal Saranghae.." bisik Yunho yang kini menangis sambil membelai lembut rambut Changmin.

Dengan langkah yang teramat berat, ia meninggalkan kamar tersebut membawa beberapa koper pada genggamannya.

.

.

" Cepat panggilkan Sooyoung.. Kita hampir terlambat, Yun.." ucap Kangin pada Yunho begitu mereka tiba di depan apartemen Sooyoung.

Yunho melirik arloji di tangannya. Pukul 2 dini hari.

Ya, Kangin memang sengaja mengambil jadwal penerbangan ke Amerika pada pukul 3 dini hari. Itu karena ia ingin mengantisipasi agar anak bungsunya -Changmin- tidak berusaha untuk menggagalkan kepergian Yunho ke Amerika.

Kangin akan ikut serta dengan kepergian Yunho dan Sooyoung ke Amerika karena ia ingin mengajarkan seluk beluk perusahaan keluarga Jung terlebih dahulu pada Yunho, sebelum ia lepaskan seluruh tanggung jawab tersebut pada adiknya.

" Ne, aku jemput Sooyoung dulu.." ucap Yunho sambil bergegas memasuki apartemen yang ditinggali Sooyoung.

Yunho sudah akan mengetuk pintu kamar apartemen Sooyoung saat ia mendengar suara yang aneh terdengar dari dalam apartemen tersebut...

.

.

"Aaah ... jangan di gigit" Sooyoung menarik kepala Siwon yang tengah membuat tanda di bagian dada putihnya dan membuat Siwon menghentikan aktivitas nya lalu menatap Sooyoung yang nafasnya mulai tidak stabil

"Tubuhmu sexy sekali, My Love.." Siwon meremas payudara sebeleh kiri Sooyoung dan membuatnya menggelinjang di atas sofa. Ya, Sooyoung dan Siwon kini tengah bercinta di ruang tamu apartemen Sooyoung.

"Aaah ... ahn ...ngh" Sooyoung terus mendesah yang membuat nafsu Siwon semakin menggebu-gebu. Siwon mulai menjilat puting kanan Sooyoung lalu mengulum nya dengan penuh nafsu, menghisapnya kuat - kuat sambil meremas payudara sebelah kiri Sooyoung membuat Sooyoung mencengkram kuat rambut Siwon dan mendongkakkan kepala nya

"Aaah ... nnnggh ... Wonniehh.." tangan kiri Siwon mulai memainkan daerah kewanitaan Sooyoung lalu segera menarik celana dalam Sooyoung sampai terlepas lalu memain kan jari-jari nya di daerah kewanitaan milik Sooyoung

"Kau indah sekali, My Love..." Siwon berdiri dan membuka kaus putih nya membuat tubuh indah nya terlihat jelas tanpa ada yang menutupi, lalu memasang kondom yang sudah ia siapkan di meja.

Siwon membuka lebar kaki Sooyoung dan meletakkannya di sandaran sofa lalu mulai menundukan kepala nya ke selangkangan Sooyoung.

Siwon menjulurkan lidahnya lalu menjilat pelan lubang Sooyoung membuat Sooyoung merinding ldan menggelinjangkan tubuhnya penuh kenikmatan.

"Aaaah ... geli ... aaahh jangan" Sooyoung mencengkeram kuat rambut Siwon saat lidah Siwon mulai menusuk dan masuk ke dalam lubangnya, memaju mundurkan lidah nya lalu mengeksplor setiap inci bagian lubang Sooyoung

"Uuuumhh ... Nnnghhh! " Sooyoung memejamkan matanya dan mendesah dengan keras saat lidah Siwon kini tergantikan dengan jari tengah Siwon yang mulai memaksa masuk ke dalam lubang sempit vagina Sooyoung.

"Uhhh, sempit sekali, My Love.." Siwon memaju mundurkan jari nya di liang sempit Sooyoung lalu mulai menambah satu jari lagi ke dalam lubang tersebut.

"Aaah ... sakit Wonnieh..." Sooyoung mencoba meraih tangan Siwon saat Siwon menambahkan satu jarinya lagi, hingga kini 3 jari panjang Siwon menginvasi ke dalam lubang Sooyoung. Namun tangan Siwon yang satunya lagi dengan cekatan mencegah upaya Sooyoung.

"Tahan My Love.." Siwon kini semakin melebarkan paha dan mulai mengarahkan penis besarnya yang sudah ereksi sempurna di selangkangan Sooyoung lalu mulai memasukan nya dengan perlahan

"Aaahkk ... sakit!" Sooyoung mencengkeram erat pinggang Siwon dengan tubuhnya yang bergetar hebat menahan sakit. Vaginanya terasa amat perih dan juga panas. Namun Siwon dengan gigihnya terus saja menyodokkan penis besarnya itu hingga masuk seluruhnya dan menjebol keperawanan Sooyoung. Membuat darah mengalir dalam dalam lubang tersebut.

"Euhmn ... nghn ..." tanpa sadar Sooyoung ikut menggerakkan pelvisnya pelan saat ia mulai menikmati permainan Siwon kini memajumundurkan penisnya ke dalam lubang vagina Sooyoung dengan tempo yang teratur.

"Ahh ... aaahh ... Wonnieh..hhh.." desah Sooyoung saat Siwon mulai mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya dan Siwon semakin semangat dan semakin mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya menyodokkan penisnya ke dalam lubang Sooyoung

"Nnnghnn ... aaaahhhh ... Wonnie ... oohhhh" Sooyoung terus mendesah sambil mengucapkan nama Siwon.

.

.

Yunho hanya bisa membelalakan matanya begitu mendengar suara desahan Sooyoung yang erotis itu.

Karena tidak ingin menginterupsi kegiatan di dalam, akhinya Yunho menggagalkan niatnya mengetuk pintu tersebut dan pergi meninggalkan apartemen Sooyoung.

" Mana Sooyoung?" tanya Kangin yang heran melihat Yunho keluar seorang diri dari apartemen itu.

" Sooyoung akan menyusul dengan penerbangan selanjutnya.." ucap Yunho menyimpulkan sendiri.

" hm Baiklah.. Kita berangkat sekarang saja kalau begitu.."

.

.

.

" ngh.. Yun..." dengan mata yang sedikit terbuka Changmin menggeliatkan tubuhnya dengan tangannya yang berusaha menggapai - gapai sesuatu di sampingnya.

Kosong!

Seketika itu juga Changmin segera membuka matanya lebar - lebar dan menoleh ke samping.

" Yun! Yunho!"

Changmin segera bangkit dari tidurnya dan meneriakkan nama Yunho dengan panik.

" Akhh! ssshh.." Changmin mengerang kesakitan saat ia berusaha mendudukkan tubuhnya.

_Bagian 'itu' sakit sekali!_, pekik Changmin dalam hati

Ia mengernyitkan dahinya saat tersadar kalau dirinya sudah berbalutkan piyama dengan rapi.

Sempat terbesit pertanyaan mengenai siapa yang telah membersihkan dirinya dan memakaikannya piyama. Namun hal itu tak lagi penting, karena ada hal yang lebih ia khawatirkan saat ini.

Dengan langkah yang terseok - seok karena menahan rasa sakit di lubang analnya, ia berusaha mencari sesosok yang ia cari.

Melongok ke kamar mandinya dan hasilnya nihil.

" Eomma! Appa! Donghae hyung! "

Changmin memanggil - manggil keluarganya berusaha untuk memastikan keberadaan Yunho saat ini.

" Ada apa, Minnie?" Donghae yang mendengar teriakan adik kesayangannya itu segera keluar kamar dan menghampiri Changmin yang sudah berada di ruang tengah.

" Hyung! Mana Yunho?!" Changmin menatap Donghae dengan putus asa dan sekuat mungkin menahan tangisnya.

" Yunho?" Donghae hanya mengernyit bingung mendengar pertanyaan Changmin di pagi hari itu.

" YA! Hyung! Mana Yunho!" Changmin kini mengguncang - guncangkan lengan kekar kakaknya itu.

" Yunho sudah pergi, Minnie.. " ucap sang eomma yang kini sudah berdiri di belakang Changmin sambil membelai lembut rambut anaknya itu.

" Tidak Eomma! Eomma pasti bohong! Yunho tidak mungkin meninggalkan aku!" Changmin berteriak histeris mendengar jawaban eomma-nya

" Sebenarnya ada apa ini, eomma?" tanya Donghae yang sama sekali tidak paham akan situasi ini.

" Yunho sudah pergi dengan Appa ke Amerika dini hari tadi.."

" Mwo? Amerika? Aku tidak mengerti eomma.. Jelaskan padaku!" pertanyaan Donghae semakin menuntut

" Appa ingin Yunho meneruskan perusahaan keluarga yang ada di Amerika.." jawab sang eomma yang kemudian kembali beralih pada Changmin." Eomma harap ini hanya sementara, Minnie.. Yunho juga pasti sebenarnya tidak ingin meninggalkanmu.." ucap sang eomma berusaha menenangkan Changmin yang kini sudah menangis terisak.

" Andwae eomma! hiks.. hiks.. Minnie hiks.. mencintai Yunho eomma... hiks.. hikss.."

" Mwo?!" teriak Donghae saat mendengar pernyataan adiknya itu sedangkan sang eomma hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lemah seolah tak percaya akan apa yang baru saja dikatakan Changmin

" Aku.. hiks. hiks..mencintai Yunho.. Aku mencintainya eommaaa T.T.."

Jung Son Hee hanya bisa memeluk Changmin dengan erat. Berharap pelukannya itu bisa mengurangi kesedihan anaknya. Di satu sisi, ia masih tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan suaminya mengenai hubungan anaknya dengan Yunho memang benar adanya. Tapi di sisi lain, ia tetaplah seorang ibu yang tak akan tega melihat anaknya bersedih seperti itu. Bahkan ia akan merelakan demi apapun itu untuk menukarnya dengan kebahagiaan anaknya itu.

" Sshhh uljima, chagiya.. Maafkan eomma.. Eomma janji akan mengembalikan Yunho untukmu sayang.. "

" Hikss.. hiks.. Janji eomma?" Changmin melepaskan pelukan hangat ibunya dan menatap ibunya dengan tatapan memohon dan sendu

" Iya, sayang.. Eomma janji.. " ucap Jung Son Hee yang kini mengusapkan kedua ibu jarinya untuk menghapus air mata di wajah Changmin.

.

.

" Hyung.. "

Sebuah tangan halus memegang bahu Donghae dengan lembut saat ia sedang duduk merenung di halaman belakang.

" Ada apa hyung?.. Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Changmin hyung?.." tanya Taemin dengan nada yang sangat hati - hati.

"..."

Donghae masih tak bergeming dan tidak mau menoleh ke arah Taemin.

" Aku dan eomma mendengar tangisan Changmin hyung tadi.. Tapi... Aku dan eomma tidak mau ikut campur masalah kalian.. " jelas Taemin dengan nada yang lembut.

"..."

" Hyung..." Taemin akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya untuk berhadapan dengan Donghae.

" Hyung! Gwaenchana?!" pekik Taemin terkejut melihat Donghae yang sudah bersimbah air mata.

Mengikuti nalurinya, Taemin segera membawa Donghae dalam pelukannya dan Donghae pun dengan segera membalas pelukan Taemin dengan erat.

" Aku memang bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! hiks.. hiks.. " umpat Donghae menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

" Ssshh.. jangan berkata seperti itu, hyung.." Taemin mengusap punggung Donghae dengan lembut, berusaha menenangkan amarah sekaligus kesedihan Donghae

" Aku bodoh Taeminnie! hiks.. Selama ini aku menutup mataku! Aku telah gagal menjadi kakak yang baik untuk Minnie! Eomma sudah menjelaskan semuanya! Appa berusaha memisahkan Yunho dan Minnie.. Appa berusaha menjodohkan Yunho dengan Sooyoung! Appa.. hiks.. hikss.."

Donghae semakin membenamkan wajahnya pada bahu Taemin yang sudah basah akan air matanya.

.

.

.

" Aku ingin kita meluruskan semua permasalahan di keluarga ini.." ucap Boa pada semua yang ada di ruang tengah kediaman keluarga Jung.

Siang itu, Boa dan Son Hee sepakat untuk mengumpulkan semua anak - anak mereka, juga Sooyoung untuk meminta penjelasan dan juga meluruskan semua masalah terkait masalah percintaan anak - anak mereka.

Ya, Sooyoung memang membatalkan keberangkatannya ke Amerika begitu ia dipanggil untuk datang ke rumah keluarga Jung.

" Haaaah..." Boa dan Son Hee menghela nafas panjang kemudian saling menatap penuh arti sebelum akhirnya memulai pembicaraan mereka.

" Aku mulai dari Taemin dan Donghae.. " ucap Boa mengawali pembicaraan " ..Taemin pernah bercerita padaku kalau ia menyukai Donghae.. Benar begitu Taemin?" tanya Boa pada Taemin

" Ne, eomma.. " jawab Taemin sambil menunduk malu.

" Bagaimana denganmu, Hae?" tanya Son Hee pada anaknya

" Ak-Aku.. Mencintai Taemin.." jawab Dongae dengan gugup " ..Aku tahu ini memang salah, eomma.. Maafkan aku.." sambung Donghae dengan nada lirih

" Kau tidak perlu minta maaf.." jawab Boa dengan tegas

" Aku merestui hubungan kalian.. Karena.. ada hal yang perlu kalian ketahui.." ucap Boa sambil memandang Son Hee, Donghae, Changmin, dan Sooyoung bergantian." ..Taemin bukan anak kandungku.. Kami mengadopsi Taemin sejak Taemin berusia 6 tahun.. Jadi kalau sekarang ia jatuh cinta pada Donghae, aku rasa itu tidak masalah.." jelas Boa

Donghae yang mendapat penjelasan itu memandang Taemin dengan tatapan bingung dan Taemin pun tersenyum manis sambil mengangguk pelan pada Donghae. Pertanda bahwa Taemin membenarkan ucapan ibunya.

" Dan mengenai kalian.." Boa kini menatap Siwon dan Soyoung. "..Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan hubungan kalian.."

" Biar aku yang menjelaskannya, eomma.." jawab Siwon sambil menggenggam erat tangan Sooyoung. Sempat ia kecup sekilas tangan Sooyoung sebelum memulai penjelasannya.

" Aku dan Sooyoung saling mencintai.. Selama ini, Sooyoung hanya berpura - pura menerima perjodohannya dengan Yunho.."

" Ne, ahjumma.. Aku juga sudah membicarakan hubunganku dengan Siwon pada Appa.. Dan Appa sudah menyetujui hubungan kami.." Sooyoung pun tersenyum sambil berpandang - pandangan pada Siwon yang kini memperlihatkan senyum dimplenya. "..Menurut Appa, baginya tidak masalah aku menjalin hubungan dengan Yunho atau Siwon.. Karena Appa tetap senang akan mendapatkan menantu dari keluarga Jung.." lanjut Sooyoung sambil tersenyum manis.

" Baiklah, aku rasa.. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu untuk menetapkan tanggal pernikahan kalian.." ucap Boa memutuskan.

" Dan Donghae juga harus menjaga Taemin sampai Taemin lulus kuliah. Baru setelah itu kau bisa menikahinya.." ucap Son Hee pada anak sulungnya itu.

Donghae dan Taemin pun kini mulai berpandang - pandangan sambil keduanya tersenyum simpul. Begitu pula dengan Sooyoung dan Siwon yang kini saling menggenggam erat tangan mereka.

Namun kedua pasangan tersebut melupakan seseorang yang kini hanya bisa menatap lurus ke depan dengan tatapan kosong.

Hatinya terasa perih. Lebih perih daripada luka yang ada di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Changmin hanya bisa menangis dalam diam. Entah perasaan apa yang ada di dalam hatinya saat ini. Changmin sungguh merasakan kehilangan yang sangat besar terhadap Yunho.

Changmin memiliki firasat yang tidak enak begitu mengingat nama Yunho. Jantungnya juga berdetak tak karuan sejak ia membuka matanya tadi pagi dan mendapati Yunho yang tak ada di sisinya.

" Dan Minnie.. Kau harus sabar, ne.. Semua pasti ada jalan keluarnya.." ucap Son Hee pada anak bungsunya

" Aku juga akan membantu eomma-mu untuk membicarakan masalah ini dengan Kangin oppa.." timpal Boa pada Changmin.

_Kriing...kriiiiiiing..._

Telepon di kediaman keluarga Jung memecahkan keheningan yang sempat terjadi di ruang tengah tersebut siang itu.

" Yeobseyo.. Dengan kediaman keluarga Jung.."Boa mengangkat telepon rumah di kediaman keluarga Jung

.

.

**BRAKK!**

Telepon yang ada di genggaman tangan Boa kini jatuh ke lantai.

Tatapan Boa mendadak kosong. Tubuhnya menegang kaku. Bahkan ia lupa bagaimana caranya bernafas.

.

.

Dan disinilah mereka.

_Incheon International Airport._

Seluruh keluarga Jung sudah berada di depan ruang informasi.

Untuk memastikan keadaan Kangin dan Yunho yang mengalami kecelakaan pesawat.

Dan naasnya..

Pihak kepolisian memastikan bahwa keduanya tidak selamat dari kecelakaan tersebut.

Mayat keduanya sudah tak dapat dikenali dengan keadaannya yang hangus terbakar. Namun dari urutan kursi penumpang yang terdaftar di maskapai penerbangan, pihak kepolisian memastikan bahwa kedua mayat tersebut memang mayat dari Yunho dan Kangin.

.

.

" ANDWAEEE! Yunhooooo! Appaaaa!" Changmin berteriak menangis histeris begitu mendapat kabar tersebut.

.

.

.

" Changmin hyung.. "

Taemin memasuki kamar Yunho yang sudah tak jelas bentuk dan keadaannya.

Sudah satu minggu sejak pemakaman Yunho dan Kangin dan Changmin masih saja terpuruk dalam kesedihannya.

Setiap harinya Changmin hanya menghabiskan waktu untuk berdiam diri di kamar Yunho. Sesekali menangis terisak. Kemudian menatap kosong pada ruangan gelap itu.

Ya, Changmin suka gelap. Ia tak suka kalau lampu kamar itu dinyalakan. Ia tak suka jika harus mendapati tidak ada Yunho di kamar itu.

" Hyung.." Taemin duduk di tepi ranjang di samping Changmin. Tangan mungilnya merangkul tubuh Changmin dari samping kemudian memeluknya hangat.

" Hyung.. " Taemin menyandarkan wajahnya pada bahu Changmin yang tak bergeming.

" Apa kau sudah membuka kado ulang tahun dariku, hyung?" tanya Taemin dengan lembut

"..."

" Kau harus membukanya, hyung.. Itu kado spesial untukmu.."

"..."

" Hyung.."

"..."

" Kalau aku katakan itu kado dari Yunho hyung, apa kau mau membukanya?" tanya Taemin sambil melepas pelukannya dan menatap Changmin dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

" Y-yun..Ho..hiks..hiks..hikss.. Yun..hikss..ho.."

**Tes Tes**

Changmin kembali terisak entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Masih dengan tatapan kosongnya.

Taemin sungguh tak tahan dengan pemandangan di hadapannya. Ia segera berlari keluar dari kamar itu.

Dan beberapa saat kemudian, Taemin kembali memasuki kamar itu dengan sebuah kotak kado yang ia berikan saat pesta ulang tahun Changmin yang ke-15.

Dengan tergesa - gesa Taemin membuka kotak itu dan mengeluarkan isinya satu persatu.

Sebuah diary berwarna violet lengkap dengan gembok cinta yang tergantung dengan apiknya.

" Ini... " Taemin meletakkan diary itu di genggaman tangan Changmin

" Kau bisa lihat sendiri, hyung.. Di atasnya.. Terdapat tulisan tangan Yunho hyung.. Itu.. Hadiah untuk ulang tahunmu yang ke 13.."

_Minnie.._

_Aku tahu kau pernah mengeluh karena aku pernah membaca isi diarymu._

_Kau bilang itu privasimu, eoh?_

_Baiklah, aku menyerah.._

_Jadi aku berikan diary ini lengkap dengan kuncinya sebagai hadiah ulang tahunmu.._

_Aku harap kau menyukainya.._

_Aku juga sengaja memilihkan warna favoritmu.._

_Jadi kalaupun kau tidak suka dengan hadiahnya, kau tetap suka dengan warnanya.._

_Tapi,_

_Aku tidak bisa berjanji untuk tidak membaca diarymu lagi (karena aku tahu kombinasi password kunci diary ~)_

_Asal kau tahu, aku senang sekali membaca diarymu yang penuh akan namaku di sana._

_Love,_

_Jung Yunho_

**Tes Tes..**

Air mata Changmin berhasil membasahi tulisan tangan Yunho yang baru saja dibacanya.

" Ini.. Hadiah untuk ulang tahunmu yang ke-14.."

Taemin menyerahkan sebuah kamera _lomo aquapix_ di pangkuan Changmin.

_Minnie.._

_Aku ingat kau pernah menanyakan suatu hal padaku.._

_Kau begitu ingin tahu seperti apa kita di masa yang lalu._

_Apakah kita berjodoh atau tidak di masa yang lalu?_

_Bagiku, masa lalu tidaklah penting, Minnie.._

_Karena yang terpenting, aku, Jung Yunho, begitu amat sangat mencintaimu Jung Changmin._

_Untuk saat ini.._

_Dan untuk saat yang mendatang.._

_Dengan kamera ini, kau bisa merekam kejadian saat ini dan saat mendatang sebagai kejadian masa lalu_

_Asal kau tahu, aku sulit sekali mencari kamera antik ini!_

_Jadi hargailah kerja kerasku untuk mendapatkan kamera ini hanya untukmu_

_Love,_

_Jung Yunho_

**Tes Tes Tes..**

Air mata Changmin kembali menetes membasahi hadiah yang ia pegang.

" Ini.. Hadiah yang terakhir untukmu, hyung.."

Taemin menyerahkan sebuah kotak kecil beludru berwarna merah _maroon_.

Dengan tangan yang gemetar Changmin membuka kotak kecil itu.

Dan terpampanglah sebuah cincin emas putih yang berbentuk hati dihiasi batu sapphire yang indah.

Namun tak ada tulisan tangan Yunho di kado terakhirnya itu.

" Mungkin, Yunho hyung ingin memberikan kado terakhir itu secara langsung padamu, hyung.." ucap Taemin yang kini ikut menangis.

" hiks..hikss..Y-yu..hiks..Yunho..hikss.."Tubuh Changmin berguncang hebat karena isakan tangisnya sambil menggenggam erat hadiah - hadiah yang diberikan Yunho untuknya.

" Dan ini.. " Taemin memberikan barang terakhir yang ada di dalam kotak tersebut. "..Ini boneka Bambi kesayangan Yunho hyung.."

Taemin meletakkan boneka bambi itu ke dalam pelukan Changmin

"..Maafkan aku hyung.. Waktu itu, aku pernah meminjam boneka ini dari Yunho hyung.. Aku berbohong padamu dengan mengatakan kalau Yunho hyung memberikannya untukku.. Yunho hyung tidak ingin boneka ini dimiliki oleh siapapun.. Karena menurutnya, mata bambi ini mirip sekali denganmu. Oleh karena itu, Yunho hyung selalu tidur sambil memeluk boneka ini.. Yunho hyung memberikan semua hadiah dan boneka ini tepat di hari ulang tahunmu yang ke-15.. Ia meminta tolong padaku untuk memberikannya untukmu.. Maaf, hyung.."

**Tes Tes Tes Tes**..

Air mata semakin mengalir deras di pipi Changmin yang kian hari kian menirus dengan sendirinya.

" Yunho hyung juga menitipkan ini untukmu.." Taemin menyerahkan sebuah amplop berwarna hijau. " ..Aku rasa, hanya kau yang berhak tahu apa isinya.." ucap Taemin sambil memeluk Changmin sekilas kemudian pergi dari ruangan itu.

Dengan tangan yang masih gemetar, Changmin membuka isi amplop tersebut yang ternyata terdapat secarik surat di dalamnya. Secarik surat dengan kertas yang bentuknya agak mengeriting akibat tetesan air mata sang penulis.

_Changminnie.._

_Aku tak tahu harus berkata apa_

_Aku sungguh tak tahu harus mulai darimana untuk menjelaskannya padamu.._

_Saat kau membaca surat ini, mungkin aku sudah ada di Amerika._

_Di belahan dunia lain yang berbeda denganmu._

_Mungkin saat ini kau sedang merutukiku dengan kata - kata kasarmu yang selalu kurindukan dan selalu terdengar manis di telingaku.._

_Aku tidak akan menjelaskan panjang lebar mengenai situasi yang membingungkan ini_

_Biar waktu saja yang akan mengungkap semuanya.._

_Semua kisah kita.._

_Tentang cintaku padamu_

_Ya, Minnie.._

_Aku tahu ini semua salahku.._

_Kau bisa menyalahkanku yang mencintaimu sejak kau dilahirkan di dunia ini._

_Salahkan aku yang tak pantas menjadi paman yang baik untukmu_

_Salahkan aku yang begitu bodoh telah mencintaimu Minnie.._

_Karena aku tidak pernah bisa untuk tidak mencintaimu sedetikpun._

_Mianhada, saranghamnida..._

" YUNHOOO!" Changmin kini mulai berteriak histeris dan membuat seisi rumah panik seketika.

.

.

.

" Changmin hyung.. Kau harus makan.." Taemin kini tengah menemani Changmin duduk di pinggir kolam yang ada di halaman belakang rumahnya.

Changmin hanya menatap kosong pada kolam di hadapannya. Tangan kirinya memeluk boneka bambi dengan erat. Sedang tangan kanannya mengusap - usapkan perutnya dengan lembut.

" Bayi yang ada di perut hyung juga butuh makan.. Jadi hyung makan ya sekarang.." bujuk Taemin yang dengan setia ingin menyuapi Changmin makan siang.

Tunggu! Bayi?

Ya, insiden di malam sebelum kepergian Yunho berhasil menanamkan benih pada Changmin yang ternyata memiliki rahim di dalam perutnya.

Orang tua Jung Son Hee lah yang telah menurunkan genetiknya pada Changmin.

Dan semenjak berita kehamilan Changmin diketahui keluarganya, Jung Son Hee memutuskan untuk memilihkan _homeschooling_ terbaik untuk Changmin.

Perlahan demi perlahan, Changmin mulai sadar akan kenyataan yang ia hadapi.

Ia sadar akan adanya kehidupan di dalam tubuhnya.

Benih yang amat ia cintai sebesar ia mencintai orang yang menanamkan benih itu di dalam tubuhnya.

Seluruh anggota keluarga Jung juga selalu berusaha menjaga kesehatan Changmin dan bayinya. Walau pada awalnya seluruh keluarga Jung diliputi suasana berkabung yang mendalam. Namun akhirnya mereka menyadari kalau roda kehidupan akan terus berjalan.

Siwon dan Sooyoung memutuskan untuk menikah dan melanjutkan hidup mereka di Amerika.

Siwon akan dibantu Sooyoung untuk melanjutkan perusahaan keluarga Jung di Amerika.

Donghae juga belajar menjalankan perusahaan keluarga di Korea dan Jepang.

Dan Changmin..

Seterpuruk apapun dirinya, ia tetap bisa menampilkan performa terbaiknya dalam bidang akademik

.

.

" Hyung, setelah lahir nanti, akan diberi nama siapa bayi ini?" tanya Taemin sambil membelai lembut perut Changmin yang membesar.

" Minho.. Singkatan namaku dan Yunho.." jawab Changmin sambil tersenyum datar.

" Minho? Hmm.. Namanya bagus hyung! Aku suka!" ucap Taemin bersemangat.

.

.

.

3 tahun berlalu sejak kepergian Yunho, belum bisa membuat Changmin melupakan semua kenangannya bersama dengan Yunho.

Hanya karena Minho lah, Changmin masih bisa bertahan sampai saat ini.

Hanya Minho satu - satunya yang membuatnya bisa terus mengingat Yunho dan selalu mencintainya.

Walaupun ia seringkali menangis dalam diam. Menangis dalam malam. Ketika ia mulai mengingat Yunho.

" Minnie, kau sudah siap?" tanya Donghae yang baru saja memasuki kamar Changmin. Dan pertanyaan tersebut berhasil membuyarkan lamunannya yang selalu memikirkan Yunho.

" Minnie... Kau tidak apa - apa?" tanya Donghae lagi, kali ini dengan tatapan iba serta khawatir terhadap adiknya itu. Bagaimana ia tidak khawatir, kalau saat ini Changmin hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong seperti biasanya.

Ya, hanya pada Minho lah tatapan redup Changmin berubah menjadi terang. Tetapi pada yang lain, Changmin hanya akan menatap sendu dan nanar.

" Kau yakin dengan keputusanmu ini?" tanya Donghae lagi yang memang belum yakin sepenuhnya melepas kepergian adiknya untuk melanjutkan kuliah di Amerika.

" Kau tidak perlu khawatir, hyung.. Di sana kan ada Siwon hyung dan Sooyoung noona.. Aku akan tinggal dengan mereka.. Selagi aku kuliah, Sooyoung noona mau membantuku untuk mengurus Minho.."jawab Changmin dengan nada yang lemah

" Tapi kau kan bisa kuliah di sini, Minnie.." Donghae kini menggenggam erat tangan Changmin, seolah takut kehilangan adik kesayangannya itu.

" Tidak hyung.. Aku tidak sanggup jika harus tinggal di sini terlalu lama.. Semua kenangan itu.. Semua bayangan itu..."

**Tes**

Air mata mulai runtuh dari sudut mata Changmin dan Donghae semakin mempererat genggamannya pada tangan Changmin.

" Aku harus _move on_,hyung! Aku ingin melupakan semua.. hiks..ini..." Changmin kini mulai terisak dan Donghae hanya bisa ikut menangis dalam diam melihat kepedihan adiknya itu.

" Baiklah kalau ini memang yang terbaik untukmu.. Hyung akan selalu mendukung apapun keputusanmu.. " Donghae kini merengkuh Changmin dalam pelukannya.

Sebagian hati kecilnya, ia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Karena ia telah gagal menjadi kakak yang baik untuk Changmin. Karena kini ia harus melihat adiknya hancur tak berdaya seperti ini. Karena kini Changmin harus menerima kepedihan karena kehilangan appa sekaligus orang yang paling dicintainya, Yunho.

" Aku dan Taemin akan mengantarmu dan Minho ke bandara.. Jadi bersiaplah.. Jangan sampai ada barang yang tertinggal.. " ucap Donghae melepaskan pelukannya kemudian membelai lembut rambut Changmin sekilas.

Ia segera beranjak dan menuju garasi untuk memanaskan mobil yang akan ia gunakan untuk mengantar Changmin ke bandara.

" Yun.. " gumam Changmin dengan lirih sambil menggenggam erat boneka bambi di pelukannya ".. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu.. Aku janji.. Kau akan selalu di hatiku.. hiks.. hiks.. Tapi.. aku.. hiks.. hiks.. Aku harus tetap tegar demi anak kita Yun.. hiks.. hiks.. Demi.. Minho.. buah hati kita.. Aku.. hiks.. harus bisa melanjutkan hidupku.."

Changmin lagi - lagi tak bisa menahan air matanya.

" Eomma... " sebuah tangan mungil kini menarik - narik lengan baju Changmin. Minho ternyata terbangun dari tidurnya karena mendengar isakan tangis Changmin.

" Mianhae, Baby.. " Changmin sekuat tenaga menahan tangisnya dan kini berdiri dan menggendong Minho dengan hangat.

" Ambi, Eomma.. " tangan mungil itu berusaha menggapai - gapai boneka bambi yang baru saja diletakkan Changmin di atas kasur.

" Minho mau boneka bambi?"

" Um!" Minho kecil hanya bisa mengangguk cepat.

Changmin pun segera mengambil boneka tersebut dan memeluknya bersamaan dengan Minho di pelukannya.

Setitik kebahagiaan sempat ia rasakan kala itu. Ia membayangkan boneka bambi itu sebagai Yunho yang ia peluk bersama dengan Minho, buah hatinya yang tak kalah tampan dari appa-nya.

Dan tanpa bisa ia kuasai, air mata kembali mengalir di pipinya. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada Minho dan boneka bambinya sekaligus. Kemudian mengecup puncak kepala Minho dengan lamat dan lembut sebelum akhirnya ia meninggalkan kamar tersebut. Kamar yang dulu ditempati Yunho semasa hidupnya.

Changmin sempat menghentikan langkahnya sebelum menutup pintu kamar tersebut dan menatap nyalang pada seluruh isi ruangan tersebut.

" Miandhada... Saranghamnida, Yunho.. "

Changmin pun akhirnya menutup pintu kamar tersebut dan meninggalkannya di belakang.

**.**

**~ I'm Sorry, I Love You~**

**.**

" Hhhh... " Changmin menghirup nafasnya dalam - dalam sambil menutup matanya, kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan sebelum akhirnya ia berjalan memasuki kampusnya, Yale University.

Ya, ini adalah langkah awal untuk kehidupannya yang baru.

Ia memutuskan untuk memulai kehidupannya yang baru. Sebagai mahasiswa di salah satu universitas terbaik di Amerika.

.

.

" Good Morning, everyone.. " sapa sang Dosen sambil memasuki ruang kelas dan segera menuju podium di depan kelas.

.

.

**Deg!**

Mata Changmin kini membuka secara lebar dan ia menatap nanar ke depan kelas.

Menatap tak percaya pada dosen yang masih terlihat muda tersebut. Dengan penampilannya yang bisa dibilang cukup modis untuk ukuran seorang dosen.

Rambutnya yang pendek berwarna merah dihiasi oleh wajah kecilnya yang dibingkai kacamata frame _rectangle_ besar.

Tapi bukan itu yang membuat nafas Changmin tercekat dan jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak.

Wajah itu.

Dihiasi sepasang mata musang dengan hidung lancip dan bibir berbentuk hati.

" Let me introduce myself.. My name is U-know.. And I'm the assistant lecturer for this Statistics Management study.. Nice to meet you everyone.."

Wajah itu memberikan senyum terbaiknya pada seluruh isi kelas.

**Tes..**

Tanpa sadar sebulir cairan bening telah keluar dari sudut mata Changmin.

" Okay, before we begin our study.. Any question?"

.

.

Dengan tangan yang bergetar dan tubuh yang berguncang Changmin mengangkat tangannya.

" Yes?" sang asisten dosen menatap Changmin dengan heran karena melihat wajah Changmin yang sudah basah akan air mata.

" I-I'm... hiks.." sambil berusaha menahan tangisnya, Changmin berusaha berbicara

" I-I'm ss-sorry.. I Love You.."

Dan kalimat Changmin tersebut sukses membuat sang asisten dosen terkejut membelalakkan matanya dengan jantungnya yang tiba - tiba saja berdegup kencang.

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**Fiuuhhh Akhirnyaaa fanfics ini TAMAT! Setelah mood nulis naik turun naik turun turun turun terus..**

**Dan maaf sekali reader-san kalo endingnya nanggung gini. Emang sengaja author buat nanggung. hehe *ditampol rame2***

**Soalnya sebenernya author mau buat kyk drama Mianhada, Saranghamnida = I'm sorry, I Love you, tapi gak tega aja ngebunuh hominnya di cerita ini T.T**

**Mengenai siapa sosok U-Know songsaengnim di akhir itu.. Hmm reader-san bayangin sendiri aja yaa.. entah itu Yunho yang ternyata gak jadi mati atau emang sosok baru yang mirip Yunho. Suka - suka kalian ajaa.. Yang penting author udah berbaik hati ngasih orang yang mirip Yunho buat Minnie.**

**Buat adegan NC-nya. Mianhae, author gak jago bikin adegan begituan. Tapi buat bonus, author kasih dobel tuh NCnya Homin sm Siyoung.**

**Dan tak lupa ucapan terima kasih untuk reviewer di chap 7 kemarin:**

**sayakanoicinoe, gdtop, minminyun, banzaianime80, vivi minnie, shin min hyo, R, s4kur4h4n4, RieChan619, cloud3024, minminbab, Guest, shierralucia, Kyuhyuk07, AYUnhomin, maxcharming, Cha2LoveKorean, Choi Hyun Gi, , olivmutlar, ajib4ff, BumMinnie3, berry-chan, yunlicha..**

**Kalian emang Jjang! Tanpa kalian aku gak bakal semangat lanjutin ff ini sampe akhir ^.^ Dan juga terimakasih utk para reader-san yang lain yang udah sempetin baca ff ini.**

**Author udah bikin ff homin lain sih.. Tinggal tunggu aja tanggal tayangnya.. Masih berbau Incest.. Incest murni bapak-anak! #Nah Loh? (Incest paman-keponakan aja udah ribet setengah mati)**

**Akhir kata, yuk mari reviewnyaaa..**


	9. Sekuel

**~ I'm Sorry, I Love You~**

**...The Sekuel...**

**Cast : Homin (Yunho x Changmin)**

**Eric, Boa, Soon Hee, Siwon, Sooyoung, Donghae, Taemin, Chibi!Minho **

**Warn : Yaoi, Typos**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Max Changmin, come with me!" U-know mengajak Changmin pergi setelah kuliah Manajemen statistik yang diajarkannya sudah selesai.

Changmin pun akhirnya berjalan mengekor di balik punggung kekar sang asisten dosen yang mirip sekali dengan Yunho –paman sekaligus kekasih hatinya–. Changmin tahu, pasti sang asisten dosen akan memarahinya karena berbicara kurang ajar saat di kelas tadi. Untung saja, U-know dengan cepat segera memulai kuliahnya dan berusaha sebisa mungkin menahan emosinya selama di kelas. Sungguh, selama perkuliahan berlangsung, pikiran U-know sebenarnya sudah terbagi dengan memikirkan pernyataan Changmin.

Changmin hanya bisa berjalan tertunduk menghadap kaki - kaki jenjangnya yang membawanya hingga perlahan menapaki rerumputan halus.

_' Eh? rumput?'_tanya Changmin dalam hati

Changmin baru tersadar dari lamunan kosongnya saat alas sepatunya bergesekan langsung dengan rumput di bawahnya. Rupanya U-know membawanya ke salah satu taman di kampus itu.

" Have you ever met me before?" tanya U-know yang kini sudah berhadapan dengan Changmin yang memandangnya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

Changmin benar - benar tak habis pikir bagaimana mungkin ada orang yang 100% mirip dengan Yunho-nya. Bahkan tahi lalat di atas bibir Yunho juga tersemat di atas bibir sang asisten dosen tersebut.

" Don't you remember me?" tanya Changmin balik sambil menatap U-know dengan penuh harap. Berharap bahwa orang yang ada di hadapannya saat ini memang kekasihnya, ayah dari anaknya.

**Nyuuut-**

Tiba - tiba saja kepala U-know berdenyut dengan keras. Membuatnya terpaksa limbung sambil memegangi kepalanya yang mendadak sakit sekali.

" Are you okay?" tanya Changmin panik sambil memegang kedua sisi bahu U-know sekaligus berusaha menopangnya agar U-know tidak terjatuh.

" H-hurts..." gumam U-know lirih sambil meringis menahan rasa sakit di kepalanya.

Tanpa sadar, U-know merengkuh tubuh Changmin dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu Changmin.

**Deg deg deg!**

Degup jantung Changmin serasa tak menentu saat merasakan hangatnya tubuh U-know dalam dekapannya.

" Shh.. I-it's o-okay.. It will get better..." Dengan gugup Changmin membelai lembut punggung U-know dengan jemari - jemari lentiknya.

" M-minh..." gumam U-know masih dengan mata terpejam menahan sakit di kepalanya.

Semua terasa berputar - putar di otaknya.

Sebagian logikanya terus berputar pada kediaman Mr. Eric yang selama ini ia tinggali. Bagaimana Eric bersikap baik padanya layaknya seorang kakak terhadap adiknya. Namun sebagian logikanya menangkap sesuatu yang aneh. Karena ada skip time yang tidak bisa ia ingat. Eric hanya memberikannya perawatan rutin yang ia sendiri tidak mengerti untuk apa. Eric hanya bilang bahwa 'semua butuh proses'

U-know yang kini mulai tersadar karena rasa sakit di kepalanya mulai pulih, baru menyadari bahwa tubuh Changmin membeku. Bahkan tangannya berhenti bergerak di punggungnya.

" Min-nie.."

**Deg!**

Mata Changmin membulat penuh dengan kilasan cairan bening menyelimutinya.

U-know sendiri tak tahu apa sebabnya ia memanggil mahasiswanya seperti itu.

U-know hanya bisa melepaskan pelukan mereka dan memandang ke dalam keteduhan mata Changmin yang sekali lagi mengalirkan air matanya menatap U-know.

" Shh.. Don't cry again.. " U-know kini sudah sepenuhnya melepaskan logikanya dan hanya mengikuti naluri hatinya untuk menggerakkan kedua ibu jarinya dan menghapus jejak air mata di pipi Changmin.

" Y- yun..."

**Deg!**

Kini giliran degupan jantung U-know yang menderu kencang.

**Sakit!**

U-know merasakan sakit yang sangat mendalam saat mendengar panggilan Changmin. Namun kali ini bukan kepalanya yang sakit. Tapi hatinya.

Bahkan tubuhnya hanya bisa menegang kaku dengan kedua tangannya yang masih setia di wajah Changmin.

" Yunho.." panggil Changmin sekali lagi.

_'Sakit! Sakit sekali!'_

Sesak benar - benar menghimpit hatinya saat sekali lagi Changmin menyebutkan nama itu. U-know hanya mampu menatap intens kedua bola mata indah di hadapannya.

Seolah terhipnotis, Yunho mulai mendekatkan wajahnya.

Mendekat.

Dan semakin mendekat.

Hingga ia merasakan sesuatu yang lembut di bibirnya.

_Lembut dan manis._

Seperti candu yang selama ini ia cari.

Kedua tangannya yang masih memegang wajah Changmin bahkan ikut andil untuk menahan wajah manis tersebut.

" Mmmhh.." Changmin hanya bisa menikmati gerakan lembut bibir yang saat ini memagutnya mesra.

" I-i'm sorry!" Tiba - tiba saja U-know melepaskan tautan bibirnya dan berdiri menjauh dari Changmin.

Logikanya kembali berjalan sebagaimana mestinya.

Seolah meneriakinya bahwa ia tak pantas melakukan hal itu. Ia tak boleh melakukan hal itu.

_'Minnie masih kecil!'_

Kalimat itu terus terngiang di kepalanya. Entah berasal dari mana kalimat itu.

Dan ia sendiri tak tahu siapa 'Minnie' yang selama ini menghantui pikirannya bahkan saat ia tertidur.

U-know hanya bisa memundurkan langkahnya menjauhi Changmin.

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya berkali - kali, menatap tak percaya pada mata bulat Changmin yang kembali menitikan air mata.

" Yun.. Aku mohon.. Jangan pergi.. " Tubuh Changmin bergetar hebat. Bahkan suaranya ikut gemetar mengucapkan kalimat lirih itu.

_Sakit! Sesak!_

Lagi - lagi U-know merasakan itu di hatinya.

Namun ia tak berhenti melangkah.

Ia tetap ingin pergi dari tempat itu.

Berharap mahasiswa anehnya itu bisa berhenti menangis jika tidak melihatnya.

Ia pun dengan cepat membalikkan badannya dan pergi dari tempat itu.

" Yunho!" Changmin yang kini benar - benar rapuh sudah tak kuat lagi menahan beban tubuhnya.

Ia jatuh terduduk di atas rerumputan yang menjadi saksi bisu. Tangannya hanya mampu menopang sebagian tubuhnya.

Lagi - lagi wajahnya tertunduk menghadap rerumputan. Dengan air mata yang tak mau berhenti mengalir di wajahnya.

" Y-Yunho... hiks.. hiks.. Jangan..hiks.. tinggalkan aku lagi.. hiks.. hiks.." gumam Changmin dengan lirih dan sangat menyayat hati.

Cukup lama Changmin tak bergeming di tempatnya.

Hanya bisa menangis tersedu mengingat kejadian yang baru saja di alaminya.

" Minnie?! Astaga Minnie sedang apa kau di sini!" pekik Siwon saat mendapati adik sepupunya tersungkur di atas rumput.

" Aku mencarimu kemana-mana! Bahkan kelasmu sudah selesai sejam yang lalu! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Siwon yang kini mulai panik sekaligus khawatir saat tak ada respon apapun dari Changmin.

" Y-yun..hiks..Yunho.."=0D=0AChangmin masih menunduk dengan tangannya yang menggenggam rumput yang setia menemaninya.

_'Astaga.. Ternyata benar apa yang Donghae.. Changmin belum sepenuhnya pulih. Ia masih saja terpuruk mengingat Yunho..'_batin Siwon dalam hati

Siwon hanya bisa memandang Changmin dengan iba.

Sebelum akhirnya ia meraih tubuh Changmin yang lemah dan rapuh dalam gendongannya.

Siwon membawa Changmin dengan tergesa ke mobilnya. Ia akan segera membawa Changmin ke rumah sakit jiwa terdekat untuk memeriksakan keadaan Changmin. Ia tak ingin adiknya mengalami depresi yang lebih parah seperti sebelumnya.

" Yunho.." gumam Changmin saat ia berhasil menghentikan tangisnya.

" Minnie.. Aku mengerti perasaanmu.. Tapi saat ini aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu.. Aku yakin, kalau Donghae ada di sini, ia pasti sama khawatirnya denganku.. Jadi lebih baik sekarang kita ke rumah sakit, ne?" bujuk Siwon sambil menggenggam erat tangan kiri Changmin.

" Tidak, hyung! Aku tidak butuh dokter! Aku hanya butuh Yunho!" kini giliran tangan kanan Changmin yang menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Siwon.

" Minnie.. Tapi kau harus bisa menerima kepergian Yunho.."

" Tidak hyung! Yunho belum mati! Ia ada di sini! Ia di kampus ini!"

Changmin memberikan tatapan memohonnya pada Siwon. Berharap Siwon percaya akan apa yang dikatakannya.

" Hhhh.. Baiklah.." Siwon menghela nafasnya berusaha bersabar menghadapi adik kecilnya ini "..kalau Yunho memang ada di sini, lalu dimana dia sekarang?" tantang Siwon yang dibalas dengan tatapan antusias Changmin.

Syukurlah Siwon mau berbaik hati memberikan Changmin sedikit harapan.

" Ayo ikut aku! Akan kutunjukkan dimana Yunho berada!" ucap Changmin dengan mantap.

Sementara Siwon hanya menatap heran pada adiknya. Ia benar - benar tak mengerti kenapa adik sepupunya bisa sepercaya diri itu ingin menunjukkan eksistensi Yunho yang ia ketahui sudah meninggal 3 tahun yang lalu.

Dengan langkah ragu,Siwon akhirnya mengikuti setiap langkah kaki Changmin yang membawanya menuju ruang dosen. Dengan langkah yang pasti, Changmin melangkah menuju ruang Mr. Andy, dosennya untuk mata kuliah manajemen statistik. U-know yang menjadi sang asisten dosen mata kuliah itu pasti ada di ruangan tersebut.

_Tok tok tok.._

" Come in.." terdengar suara yang Siwon kenal dari dalam ruang tersebut.

Changmin hanya tersenyum sekilas melihat perubahan ekspresi Siwon dengan rahang yang mengeras. Changmin yakin sekali, Siwon pasti masih mengenali suara Yunho.

**Cklek**

Changmin membuka pintu dengan perlahan dan terlihatlah pemandangan U-know yang kini sedang duduk, menatapnya penuh keterkejutan melihat kedatangan Changmin.

" What do you want?" U-know bangkit dari duduknya dan menatap tak percaya pada Changmin.

Ia tak habis pikir kenapa mahasiswa anehnya ini selalu mengganggunya bahkan di hari pertamanya kuliah. Baik itu mengganggu secara langsung, maupun di pikirannya.

Berbeda dengan Changmin yang kini tersenyum tipis, di belakangnya berdiri, Siwon malah mengatupkan rahangnya rapat - rapat. Matanya terbelalak kaget. Dan cuping hidungnya kembang kempis dengan nafas yang memburu.

" Yunho?" Siwon akhirnya berhasil membuka mulutnya.

" Why did you call me that? And, Who are you?!" tanya U-know semakin tak mengerti dengan situasi yang janggal ini.

" Aku yakin kau bisa mengerti bahasa kami.. Dan aku yakin kalau kau adalah Yunho.. Pamanku.. Kekasihku.. Dan ayah dari anakku.." ucap Changmin dengan tegas.

Entah kekuatan dari mana yang membuatnya mampu bertahan. Walaupun sebelumnya tubuhnya sudah benar - benar lemas tak berdaya.

Mungkinkah... karena ada Yunho di dekatnya..

Walaupun U-know terkejut, tapi ia bisa mengerti apa yang dikatakan Changmin sepenuhnya.

_'Sebetulnya apa yang terjadi? Dan siapa orang-orang di hadapanku ini? Kenapa rasanya aku pernah melihat mereka sebelumnya? Dan bahasa mereka? Kenapa aku bisa mengerti bahasa mereka?'_

U-know mengerutkan dahinya sambil tertunduk. Kedua alisnya saling bertaut kala berfikir dengan keras.

" Bisakah kau ikut dengan kami?" ajak Siwon pada U-know.

.

.

.

" It makes me crazy!" umpat U-know setibanya di rumah.

Eric yang mendengar erangan frustasi adiknya segera menghampiri kamar U-know.

" Are you okay?" tanya Eric khawatir

" I'm not okay! I don't even know what happen to me!" erang U-know frustasi sambil mengacak - acak rambutnya secara kasar.

" Whats up? Can you tell me whats going on?" Eric membawa U-know duduk di sofa.

" Who am I?" tanya U-know to the point pada Eric.

Tatapan mata U-know yang begitu tajam menuntut jawaban dari Eric. Membuat Eric tak punya pilihan selain memberikan kejujuran padanya.

Dengan perlahan, Eric mulai menjelaskan pertemuannya dengan U-know.

3 tahun lalu saat ia tengah berlibur di salah satu pulau pribadinya, tiba - tiba saja ia menemukan seseorang terkapar di pinggir pantai dengan banyak luka di tubuhnya. Tubuhnya bahkan nyaris hangus terbakar.

Dengan sigap, akhirnya Eric membawanya pergi kembali ke New Haven. Di kota itulah Yunho mendapat perawatan khusus.

Sebagai seorang CEO terkemuka, Eric dengan mudahnya memindahkan segala perawatan medis Yunho ke rumah pribadinya.

Setelah satu bulan dalam keadaan kritis, akhirnya Yunho siuman dan mendapati dirinya hilang ingatan. Sejak saat itulah Eric memberinya nama U-know, karena memang tak ada satu pun identitas saat ia menemukan Yunho.

Dengan relasi yang cukup luas, akhirnya Eric berhasil menjadikan adik angkatnya itu sebagai seorang asisten dosen di sebuah universitas terbaik di kota itu bahkan salah satu universitas terbaik di Amerika.

Namun setelah 2 tahun lebih menjalani aktivitasnya itu, baru kali ini Yunho mempermasalahkan jati dirinya pada Eric.

Tentu saja hal ini dikarenakan murid baru yang bernama Max Changmin atau dengan nama Korea, Jung Changmin.

Changmin dan Siwon baru saja mengajak Yunho menuju rumah Siwon. Di sana, ia bertemu dengan Sooyoung yang hampir pingsan melihat kehadirannya di rumah itu.

Dan di rumah itu pula, semua terjelaskan dengan rumit.

Mulai dari namanya, keluarganya, hingga kekasih dan juga anaknya.

Benar - benar membuat Yunho gila dan frustasi.

Ia bahkan tak ingat siapa dirinya! Tapi tiba - tiba saja ada anak berumur 2 tahun yang memanggilnya Appa!

" Now, you know who you are.. I will always be by your side.. You still my brother, no matter what.." Eric menepuk - nepuk bahu Yunho. Berusaha memberikan dukungan terbaiknya pada orang yang sudah dianggap sebagai adiknya itu.

" Thanks.. Thank you so much.. But I need more time to think about it.. "

Eric pun akhirnya meninggalkan Yunho. Memberikan waktu baginya untuk memikirkan semua ini.

Sebagai seorang pengusaha, Eric memang memiliki segalanya. Tapi satu hal yang tak ia miliki. Keluarga.

Ia hanya anak tunggal. Dan orang tuanya sudah meninggal sejak lama. Eric pernah menikah satu kali. Tapi kemudian ia ditinggal pergi istrinya karena Eric mandul dan tak bisa memberikan keturunan. Oleh sebab itu, di usianya yang ke-49 ini, Eric hidup sendiri.

.

.

" I got my decision.. " Yunho membuka pembicaraan saat sedang sarapan bersama Eric.

Dengan sedikit ragu dan perlahan, akhirnya Yunho menjelaskan bahwa ia akan kembali pada keluarganya dengan satu syarat. Satu syarat yang harus dipenuhi oleh Eric yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakaknya sendiri.

" I want you marry my sister! Her name is Soon Hee.."

Ya, mungkin Yunho sudah gila karena menerima begitu banyak serangan memori yang belum sepenuhnya ia ingat. Tapi entah karena alasan apa, ia ingin Eric menikahi kakak iparnya, mantan istri Kangin. Ia begitu menginginkan Eric benar - benar menjadi bagian keluarganya.

Ia tahu, bahwa Soon Hee pasti membutuhkan seseorang untuk mengisi kekosongannya setelah meninggalnya Kangin. Dan Yunho meminta Eric untuk terus berusaha menikahi Soon Hee walaupun ia tahu bahwa kakak iparnya itu tidak akan mudah melupakan Kangin begitu saja.

" Okay, I will agree your decision.. But with one condition!"

Kali ini giliran Eric yang memberikan syarat untuk Yunho

" What is it?"

" You should marry with Changmin! Tomorrow! In my private island!"

" WHATT? Are you crazy?!" Yunho terkejut sekali dengan ucapan yang disampaikan Eric.

Mungkin bagi Eric memang tidak sulit untuk mempersiapkan sebuah pesta pernikahan untuk esok hari. Tapi Yunho masih belum yakin bahwa Changmin akan dengan segera menerima pernikahan ini.

" You're the one who crazy! How dare you leave him with your own child!"

" But it's too fast!" kilah Yunho pada Eric.

" I can't accept any refuse.." ucap Eric dengan santai sambil membuka lebar koran di hadapannya.

" Hhhhh..." Yunho pun tak punya pilihan lain selain menemui Changmin hari itu juga.

" Wait!" cegah Eric saat Yunho berusaha bangkit dari duduknya. Yunho hanya menatapnya bingung.

" Don't tell him about this! Just tell your family.."

" What?" Yunho semakin tak mengerti maksud Eric. Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak memberitahu Changmin rencana pernikahan ini?

" Oh Come On! Don't be stupid! Make it as a surprise for him!"

_'Rencana childish macam apa itu? Hahhh tapi biarlah..'_

.

.

.

Seluruh keluarga besar dan kerabat terdekat keluarga Jung kini tengah berkumpul di Mun Island. Sebuah pulau pribadi milik Eric yang letaknya di sebelah tenggara Miami.

Eric merencanakan pernikahan Yunho pada malam hari dengan rangkaian hiasan kembang api dan pesta dansa dengan tema _'Dancing under the Moonlight'. _Entah dapat inspirasi dari mana sang duda kaya nan kesepian itu.

" Boa noona, Soon Hee noona, perkenalkan.. Ini Eric.. Dia yang selama 3 tahun belakangan ini merawat dan memberikanku tumpangan hidup.." Yunho memperkenalkan Eric pada kedua noona-nya.

" Anyeonghaseyo.. Eric Mun imnida.." Eric membungkukkan tubuhnya dengan hormat.

" What?!" Yunho hanya bisa terperanjat di tempatnya berdiri mendengar perkenalan diri Eric dengan bahasa Korea yang fasih.

" Wae?" tanya Eric dengan wajah yang sok polos

" Yak! Jadi selama ini kau bisa bahasa korea?!" tanya Yunho tak percaya

" Tentu saja! Orang tuaku orang Korea.. Margaku Mun.. Karenanya namaku Eric Mun.. Atau biar lebih jelas, nama koreaku, Mun Jung Hyuk.." Eric memberikan cengiran khasnya dengan lebar, berhasil menggoda sang adik angkatnya itu.

" Yak! Kenapa tak pernah bilang padaku!"

" Kau sendiri tidak pernah tanya.."

Dan perang mulut pun berlangsung cukup lama hingga membuat orang - orang di sekitar mereka tertawa menyaksikannya.

Hingga tanpa mereka sadari, Soon Hee kini tersenyum manis memandang Eric dan Changmin yang berdiri agak jauh ikut tersenyum memandangi Yunho.

" Hyung, aku senang Changmin hyung sudah bisa tersenyum lagi.." ucap Taemin menghampiri Changmin sambil menggendong Minho dalam pelukannya.

" Ne.. Perasaanku tak pernah salah.. Yunho memang masih hidup.." ucap Changmin sambil tersenyum menatap Taemin.

" Aigooo.. sini baby sama eomma.. Kasihan Tae-taem ahjussinya.." Changmin berusaha mengambil Minho dari pelukan Taemin tapi Taemin malah memundurkan tubuhnya.

" Ani hyung.. Biar Minho denganku dulu.. Kau harus bicara dengan Yunho hyung.." ucap Taemin sarat akan kesungguhan yang terpancar dari matanya.

Changmin pun akhirnya tak punya pilihan lain selain menghampiri Yunho.

" Ng.. Yun.." panggil Changmin sambil menunduk malu.

Eric yang melihat Changmin, memberikan kedipan matanya pada Yunho. Dan Yunho hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan singkat seperti mengerti akan apa yang dimaksudkan Eric.

Yunho menghampiri Changmin yang masih setia menunduk malu.

_'Minnie-ku tidak pernah berubah.. Selalu saja malu - malu tapi mau.. Kekeke~'_

Perlahan tapi pasti Yunho meraih tangan Changmin yang sedang bertaut di ujung kemejanya sendiri. Yunho meraih tangan itu dan menggenggamnya hangat.

" Ayo ikut aku, Minnie.." bisik Yunho dengan suara baritonnya di telinga Changmin.

**Deg!**

Tentu saja jantung Changmin menggila hanya dengan mendengar kalimat itu.

Yunho memang masih belum pulih sepenuhnya dari amnesia-nya. Akan tetapi, _his mind, his heart, and his soul_, akan selalu tahu bagaimana ia harus bersikap di hadapan Changmin. Seolah - olah menjadi instingtif tersendiri bagi tubuhnya untuk memperlakukan Changmin seperti biasanya.

Yunho mengajak Changmin berjalan menyusuri pantai berpasir putih ini. Deru ombak bahkan saling bersautan menubruk karang. Menghempas kemudian menubrukkannya lagi.

Tak ada suara dari keduanya untuk beberapa saat. Yunho dan Changmin hanya ingin menikmati desiran halus angin yang menerpa keduanya.

Dengan tangan yang masih terpaut dan tergenggam erat, Yunho akhirnya menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Changmin.

Dengan tangannya yang terbebas, ia menyapukan poni Changmin yang sedikit menutupi mata bambi kesukaannya itu.

" Kau manis sekali, Minnie.." ucap Yunho kini menggerakkan jemarinya di pipi _chubby_ Changmin yang merona indah.

Yunho tak pernah bosan memandangi wajah manis di hadapannya ini.

Begitu manis.

Begitu imut.

Begitu indah.

Yunho masih saja membelai lembut wajah Changmin hingga tanpa sadar kalau kini wajahnya sudah tak berjarak dengan wajah Changmin di hadapannya.

" Mmmh.. Mhh.."

Yunho mulai memagut bibir Changmin dengan lembut. Membuat Changmin selalu mabuk kepayang dibuatnya.

Menyalurkan rasa rindu yang selama ini terpendam. Menikmati setiap detik kelembutan bibir Yunho di bibirnya.

Ia bahagia.

Sungguh.

Inilah kebahagiaannya yang sebenarnya.

**Tes**

Yunho menghentikan kegiatannya dan melepaskan tautan bibirnya saat merasakan basah di pipinya.

Bukan air matanya. Tapi air mata Changmin.

" Shh.. Uljima, baby.." Yunho membawa Changmin dalam pelukannya.

Ia tak pernah mampu melihat mata indah favoritnya itu mengeluarkan air mata karena dirinya. Sudah cukup ia membuat Changmin selalu menangis selama bertahun - tahun. Ia hanya ingin melihat _mismacth eyes_ kala Changmin tertawa. Bukan mata bulat yang basah saat ia menangis.

" Aku bahagia, Yun.. hiks.. hiks.." Changmin menangis di dalam dekapan dada bidang Yunho.

" Benarkah? Kau bahagia jika bersamaku?" tanya Yunho sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

" Tentu saja, Pabbo!" Changmin memukul dada bidang Yunho dengan cukup keras, membuat Yunho sedikit tersedak karenanya.

" Kalau begitu, bersiap - siaplah untuk malam nanti.. Kau harus dandan yang cantik.. " ucap Yunho sambil kembali mengelus pipi lembut Changmin yang masih merona.

" Ish! " Changmin menepis tangan Yunho di wajahnya "..Aku ini namja! Mana mungkin cantik! Aku ini tampan! Bahkan jauh lebih tampan dari padamu!" Changmin mengomel sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

Yunho hanya bisa tersenyum geli melihat tingkah imut calon istrinya itu. Kalau saja ia sudah menikah dengan Changmin, mungkin sudah ia bawa Changmin ke kamar saat ini juga. Sungguh, ia tak tahan untuk segera 'memakan' Changmin. Bahkan 'Yunho junior' pun sudah bangkit dari tidurnya.

" Tapi tunggu! Buat apa aku harus berdandan malam ini?" tanya Changmin dengan tatapan mata penuh selidik.

" Nanti juga kau akan tahu sendiri.. Ayo!"

Changmin hanya bisa kembali mempoutkan bibirnya mendengar jawaban dari Yunho yang sama sekali tak memuaskan itu. Ia hanya bisa mengekor kemana Yunho membawanya pergi. Dan ternyata mereka hanya menuju kamar Changmin.

" Untuk apa membawaku ke kamar?! Bukannya kita mau berkencan hari ini?" tanya Changmin yang semakin kecewa mendapati kenyataan bahwa Yunho hanya membawanya kembali ke kamar.

Sedangkan Yunho lagi - lagi hanya bisa terkekeh geli melihat tingkah imut kekasihnya yang menggemaskan.

" Kencannya besok saja, ne?" Yunho mencubit kecil ujung hidung Changmin "..Sekarang kau siap - siap dulu untuk acara nanti malam.."

**Chup**

Yunho mencium pipi Changmin sekilas sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan Changmin yang masih menggerutu kesal ditinggalkan Yunho begitu saja.

**Cklek**

Changmin membuka pintu kamarnya dengan malas.

" Minnie, ayo sini!" panggilan Donghae membuat Changmin terbelalak kaget bukan main.

Bukan karena kakak satu - satunya itu yang tiba - tiba saja ada di kamarnya. Melainkan pada deretan pakaian yang tergantung di samping Donghae.

" Hyung!" pekik Changmin sambil menghampiri kakaknya itu.

" Ne, sekarang kau pilih mau pakai gaun pengantin yang mana Changmin.." ucap Sooyoung yang tiba - tiba muncul di belakangnya.

_'Kalau begitu bersiap-siaplah untuk malam nanti.. Kau harus dandan yang cantik..'_

Kalimat Yunho kembali terngiang di kepala Changmin.

"Sial Kau Jung Yunho!" umpat Changmin mengingat perkataan Yunho di tepi pantai tadi.

Jadilah akhirnya Changmin terpaksa didandani oleh Kakaknya dan di make up oleh Sooyoung.

" Noona! Apa - apaan ini! Aku tidak mau memakai _lipstick_!" protes Changmin saat Sooyoung akan memakaikannya _lipstick_

" Tapi bibirmu pucat sekali.."

" Aku tidak mau!" ucap Changmin kesal sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

" Tapi Yunho bilang, kalau kau tidak mau pakai lipstick, ia tidak akan mau menciummu.." Sooyoung berusaha menjebak Changmin dengan _statement_ tidak masuk akal itu.

" Mwo? Yunho bilang begitu?" tanya Changmin dengan wajah memerah menahan malu.

Sooyoung hanya mengangguk sambil berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk tidak tertawa. Biar bagaimanapun, Changmin memang masih bocah yang polos. Umurnya saja baru 18 tahun tapi ia sudah harus menjadi eomma dari anak berusia 2 tahun yang bernama Minho dan nakalnya bukan main. Ditambah lagi dengan calon suaminya, Yunho yang super mesum. Sooyoung benar - benar tidak bisa membayangkan akan jadi seperti apa nantinya saat mereka menjalin sebuah ikatan keluarga.

" Baiklah.. Tapi jangan terlalu tebal.. Dan tolong warnanya natural saja.." Changmin akhirnya menyetujui untuk memakai lipstick di hari pernikahannya itu.

.

.

" Ya Tuhan! Kau memang begitu sayang padanya sampai - sampai menghadiahinya wajah yang begitu manis.." ucap Yunho saat melihat Changmin berjalan ke arahnya.

" Adikku memang selalu manis.." timpal Donghae yang notabene berperan sebagai pendamping Yunho bersama dengan Siwon.

" Ne, tidak seperti kakaknya yang jeleknya bukan main.." timpal Siwon

" Yak! Hati - hati kau kalau bicara!" teriak Donghae pada Siwon

" Yak! Ini pernikahanku! Bisa tidak kalian tidak bertengkar disini?!"

Changmin yang sedang berjalan menuju altar hanya bisa tersenyum bahagia melihat pertengkaran ketiga 'teletubbies' itu. Bagaimana tidak seperti teletubbies, sehabis bertengkar mereka bahkan sekarang tertawa sambil berpelukan.

Tapi justru momen inilah yang membuat Changmin bahagia.

" Ayo.. " tiba - tiba saja Eric sudah berada di samping Changmin dan menyikukan lengannya, memberi tanda agar Changmin melingkarkan lengannya di sana.

Walaupun awalnya sedikit ragu, namun akhirnya Changmin melingkarkan lengannya pada lengan Eric.

" Mereka bertiga terlihat bahagia sekali.. Kuharap kau juga sama bahagianya seperti mereka.. " bisik Eric di telinga Changmin sambil membawanya berjalan menuju altar pengantin. Beriringan dengan Taemin dan Sooyoung yang berjalan di belakangnya sebagai pendamping pengantin.

Entah mengapa, Changmin merasa lengkap saat ini. Walaupun awalnya ia merasa rindu yang mendalam pada Appa-nya. Tapi dengan kehadiran Eric di sampingnya saat ini, membuat hatinya terasa penuh. Ia bisa merasakan sosok Appa yang baik pada diri Eric.

Dan sepertinya itu menjadi pertanda baik bagi Eric.

" Kuberikan pengantin yang manis ini dengan satu syarat!" ucap Eric saat dirinya dan Changmin sampai di altar pengantin.

" Apa itu?" tanya Yunho bingung. Tentu saja ia bingung, karena Eric selalu bilang hanya satu syarat, tapi pada akhirnya ia tetap memberikan syarat yang lainnya.

Changmin sendiri ikut bingung mendengar ucapan Eric dan memandang Eric dengan tatapan heran sekaligus terpana. Bagaimana tidak terpana, di usianya yang matang ini wajahnya tetap tampan dan menawan. Seperti Appa-nya yang tetap terlihat muda walaupun dimakan usia. Ah, lagi - lagi Changmin membanding - bandingkan Appa-nya dengan lelaki di sampingnya saat ini yang bahkan baru ia kenal hari ini.

" Kau harus berjanji untuk tidak akan membuat Changmin menangis lagi! Dan tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya lagi!"

**Deg!**

Changmin benar - benar terkejut mendengar ucapan laki - laki di sampingnya ini. Mata bulatnya bahkan berkaca - kaca.

" Kalau kau membuatnya menangis atau bahkan meninggalkannya lagi, maka kupastikan kau akan habis di tanganku!" ancam Eric yang membuat Yunho, Donghae, serta Siwon yang mendengarnya bergidik ngeri.

**Tes**

Tiba - tiba saja Eric merasakan basah di tangannya. Dan alangkah terkejutnya ia saat mendapati Changmin yang menangis di sampingnya.

" Yak! Hyung! Kau memperingatiku tapi justru kau sendiri yang membuat Changmin-ku menangis!" Yunho sudah akan menghampiri Changmin namun tiba - tiba saja justru Changmin malah memeluk Eric dengan erat.

Ketiga teletubbies -Yunho, Siwon, Donghae- hanya bisa menganga terperangah dengan apa yang dilakukan Changmin.

" Shh.. Uljima, Chagiya.. Ini hari pernikahanmu.. Harusnya kau merasa bahagia.." Eric membelai lembut punggung Changmin yang mulai terasa dingin. Mungkin karena terkena terpaan angin malam terlalu lama.

Ia melepaskan pelukannya terhadap Changmin kemudian menghapus sisa air mata di wajah Changmin.

" Aku bahagia.. Aku bahagia, Appa.. " ucap Changmin sambil memandang teduh Eric.

Lagi - lagi ketiga teletubbies hanya bisa _jaws drop_ mendengar ucapan Changmin.

Tapi Eric hanya bisa tersenyum lembut sambil mengusap lembut kepala Changmin. Kemudian ia membuka balutan jasnya dan menyelimutkannya ke tubuh Changmin.

" Ne.. Aku senang sekali kalau kau mau menganggapku sebagai Appa-mu.. Tapi aku akan lebih bahagia lagi kalau kau mau menjadikanku suami dari eomma-mu.. Agar kita bisa menjadi keluarga yang bahagia.." ucap Eric dengan lembut.

" Ne, aku ingin kau menjadi Appa-ku!" ucap Changmin bersemangat dan kembali berhambur di pelukan Eric.

Sementara Donghae dan Jung Soon Hee hanya bisa tersenyum melihat Eric dan Changmin saat ini. Mungkin ini memang saatnya mereka memiliki sebuah keluarga baru. Mungkin ini salah satu cara menyembuhkan kesedihan mereka selama ini.

" Jadi, kau setuju punya Appa baru?" bisik Siwon pada Donghae yang berdiri di sampingnya.

" Terserah eomma saja.." jawab Donghae sambil menaikkan bahunya.

" Kau setuju Yun kalau Eric menjadi kakakmu?" kini giliran Donghae yang bertanya pada Yunho di sampingnya.

" Tentu saja, bahkan aku yang menyuruhnya menikahi Soon Hee noona.." ucap Yunho sambil menyengir lebar ke arah Donghae

" Ahjussi kurang ajar! Seenaknya saja kau menjodoh - jodohkan eomma-ku!" Donghae memukul ringan bahu Yunho

" Tapi sepertinya kau juga tidak keberatan kan?" tanya Yunho balik

" Entahlah.." jawab Donghae menyerah.

" Ehem! Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Yun.." interupsi Eric

" Pertanyaan yang mana?" tanya Yunho pura - pura bingung.

" Baiklah, kalau begitu kita batalkan saja pernikahan ini.." ucap Eric santai ingin membawa pergi Changmin

" Tunggu! Kau tidak bisa membawanya pergi begitu saja, hyung!" protes Yunho

" Lalu?" Eric masih menunggu jawaban dari Yunho

" Baiklah.." Yunho mengambil nafas dalam – dalam kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan. "..Minnie.. Aku minta maaf karena telah meninggalkanmu dan membuatmu selalu menangis.. Sungguh, aku tidak pernah ingin meninggalkanmu lagi. Aku juga tidak bisa melihatmu menangis terlebih lagi itu karenaku.. Tapi.. Aku ragu.. Apakah aku bisa tidak akan membuatmu menangis lagi.. Karena tadi siang saja, lagi - lagi aku membuatmu menangis karenaku.."

" Dasar Pabbo! Aku tadi menangis karena bahagia!" omel Changmin yang diiringi cekikikan oleh Donghae dan Siwon.

Melihat Yunho yang tak pernah bisa berkutik di hadapan Changmin merupakan hiburan tersendiri bagi mereka.

" Jadi, kau mau menikah denganku, Minnie?" Yunho kini berdiri di hadapan Changmin dan menatapnya dengan lembut.

" Dasar idiot! Kau pikir, untuk apa aku berdandan norak seperti ini, hah?!"

" Humppfth!" Siwon dan Donghae berusaha keras menahan tawanya saat kini Changmin malah memaki - maki Yunho.

" Kau pikir aku ini banci? Aku ini namja! Mana ada namja yang memakai gaun pengantin dengan layer sepanjang 2 meter! Ditambah lagi kau mengharuskanku untuk memakai lipstick segala!"

" Tapi aku tidak pernah menyuruhmu untuk memakai gaun dan lipstick.." bela Yunho dengan wajah polosnya.

Dan sedetik kemudian, Changmin tersadar hingga akhirnya memberikan _death glare_ mematikannya pada Donghae dan Sooyoung.

Ya, Changmin si namja jenius ini dengan cepat bisa menebak kalau ini hanya kerjaan iseng kakaknya dan Sooyoung.

_'Bodoh! Dasar kau bodoh, Changmin! Bisa - bisanya kau dipermalukan seperti ini di hari pernikahanmu!'_

Changmin benar - benar tak bisa menahan malunya. Ia tak berani mengangkat wajahnya se-inchi pun.

" Tapi kau tetap manis, Minnie.. Aku tidak perduli seperti apapun penampilanmu.." Yunho menggenggam erat jemari Changmin dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Changmin.

**Chup~**

Yunho mencium pipi Changmin sekilas.

" Kau tetap menjadi makhluk yang paling indah di mataku.." bisik Yunho di telinga Changmin dan membuat wajah Changmin berubah menjadi merah padam.

.

.

" Taemin.." panggil Yunho saat sesi janji suci pernikahannya selesai.

" Ne, hyung.." Taemin menghampiri Yunho dengan Minho dalam gendongannya.

" Berikan Minho padaku.." pinta Yunho pada Taemin

" Ani hyung.. Hyung bersenang - senang saja dulu dengan Changmin hyung.. Biar Minho bersamaku dulu.." tolak Taemin

" kkeeuh! Appa!" Minho justru menjambak rambut Taemin

" Arggh! Appo-yo~" Taemin mengerang kesakitan

" Nah nah.. Sepertinya Minho mau main sama Appa, ne?" tanya Yunho pada Minho yang menyengir lebar pada Appa-nya

" Jja! My strong boy! Main sama Appa.. Biar Taemin ahjussi kencan dulu sama Donghae ahjussi.." ucap Yunho sambil menggendong Minho.

" Hyung! Jangan katakan itu di depan anak kecil!" ucap Taemin yang kini wajahnya memerah seperti tomat busuk.

" Aigoo.. Cucuku manis sekali kalau bercanda dengan Appa-nya.." sambut Soon Hee menghampiri Yunho dan Minho yang sedang main pukul - pukulan. "..Sini sayang.. Kasian Appa-nya.." Soon Hee berusaha membujuk Minho tapi tak sedikitpun Minho tertarik untuk melirik ke arah neneknya itu.

" Sudahlah noona, lebih baik noona temani Eric hyung saja.. Kasihan Eric hyung.. Ini pulau pribadinya, tapi justru ia malah sendirian dan kesepian di antara keramaian ini.." ucap Yunho sambil memberikan tatapan ke arah Eric yang sedang menyesap wine sendirian di tepi pantai. Apalagi hanya berbalut kemeja putih tipisnya. Karena jasnya ia sampirkan di tubuh Changmin.

Maka Soon Hee pun akhirnya memiliki inisiatif untuk mengambilkan mantel dan berniat menghampiri Eric.

Yunho yang sedang asyik bermain dengan anaknya itu tiba – tiba saja merasa ada sesuatu yang kurang.

" Minho baby, eomma kemana ya? Kok Appa tidak melihat eomma daritadi?" tanya Yunho pada anaknya yang terlihat bingung sendiri dengan pertanyaan Appanya.

Yunho memperhatikan sekelilingnya sekali lagi. Namun hasilnya nihil.

Rasa khawatir pun mulai membakar di hatinya.

" Baby, kita cari eomma, ne?" Yunho segera menggendong Minho dan berkeliling cottage.

" Ambi.. Eomma!" Minho tiba - tiba saja berteriak.

" Eh? Ambi? " tanya Yunho menatap anaknya dengan bingung.

" Eum! Ambi! Eomma Ambi!" Minho mengangguk antusias menjawab pertanyaan sang Appa.

Tapi Yunho tentu saja tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh anak berumur 2 tahun itu.

Maka Yunho memutuskan untuk menghampiri Taemin yang tengah berdansa dengan mesra dengan Donghae.

" Taemin.." panggil Yunho dan membuat Taemin menghentikan dansanya

" Yak! Yunho-yah! Bisa tidak kau tidak ganggu kami, sebentar saja!" protes Donghae

" Ada apa, hyung?" tanya Taemin melihat gurat kekhawatiran di wajah Yunho.

" Apa kau melihat Minnie? Dari tadi aku tidak melihatnya.. Di kamar pun tidak ada.."

" Eh? Tidak ada di kamar? Tadi Changmin hyung bilang, ia ingin ganti baju.." jawab Taemin yang mulai cemas memikirkan Changmin

" Dan Minho.. Dia terus saja berteriak Ambi! Eomma Ambi!.. Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudnya.." tanya Yunho lagi

" Ah!" Tiba – tiba saja wajah Taemin kembali berseri "...Anak pintar!.." Taemin mengacak - acak rambut Minho dengan lembut.

Sedangkan Yunho semakin bingung dibuatnya.

" Ambi itu maksudnya boneka bambi, hyung.. Ingat tidak boneka bambimu yang kau titipkan padaku untuk Changmin hyung?" Yunho berusaha mengingat - ingat kemudian mengangguk cepat. "..Biasanya kalau sedang sedih Changmin hyung akan selalu memeluk boneka itu.. Mungkin sekarang ia ada di kamar Minho bersama boneka bambi.."

" Baiklah.. Terima kasih Taemin.."

" Terima kasih lah pada Minho.. Kan Minho yang memberi tahumu,hyung.." ucap Taemin sambil tersenyum manis.

Yunho pun dengan segera mengambil langkah seribu menuju kamar Minho.

Di hatinya berkecamuk bermacam perasaan. Khawatir. Bingung. Sedih.

Ya, ia terus memikirkan perkataan Taemin.

_' kalau sedang sedih Changmin hyung akan selalu memeluk boneka itu'_

Tapi apa yang membuat Changmin sedih di hari pernikahannya? Apa ia tidak bahagia menikah dengan Yunho?

**Cklek**

_Gelap!_

Kamar Minho gelap. Mana mungkin ada orang?

Yunho mencari saklar lampu kamar tersebut dan segera menyalakannya.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ketika akhirnya matanya terpaku pada sesosok yang tengah meringkuk di tepi ranjang sambil memeluk boneka bambi.

" Minnie!" seru Yunho segera menghampiri Changmin yang masih setia memeluk boneka bambi dengan erat.

Minho segera turun ke ranjang dan menghampiri Changmin. " Eomma!" tangan mungil Minho bahkan sekarang menarik lengan Changmin hingga membuat Changmin menatap Minho dengan sayu dan... _Kosong_.

_' Tuhan! Seperti inikah saat Changmin kutinggalkan?'_

Yunho tak kuasa menahan tangisnya melihat istrinya begitu rapuh dan terluka.

" Minho.. " Changmin meraih Minho dalam pelukannya sambil tetap memegang boneka bambi.

" Appa!" teriak Minho dalam pelukan Changmin

" Shh... Appa obseo-yo..."

**Deg!**

Yunho membeku mendengar ucapan lirih Changmin.

Bahkan Changmin tengah terisak di dalam pelukan Minho saat ini.

Yunho benar – benar tak tahan menahan tangis kesedihannya. Hatinya benar - benar sakit. Sesak menghimpit nafasnya saat melihat Changmin seperti ini.

Ia tahu Changmin sakit. Sakit sekali pastinya.

Tapi Yunho tak menyangka akan seperti ini.

Bagaimana mungkin Changmin masih berfikir bahwa Yunho tidak ada. Bahkan baru beberapa menit yang lalu mereka mengucapkan janji suci pernikahan. Bagaimana mungkin Changmin lupa.

" Minnie.." Yunho membelai lembut rambut Changmin. Dan perlahan Changmin mengangkat wajahnya menatap Yunho.

Awalnya hanya tatapan kosong. Namun tatapan kosong itu semakin lama semakin memudar saat ia merasakan bibir Yunho yang memagut lembut bibirnya.

_'Nyata! Ini nyata! Ini Yunho-ku!'_

**Plak!**

" Yak! Jung Yunho!" Sooyoung yang tak sengaja melewati kamar itu terpaksa menginterupsi kegiatan Yunho dengan memukul kepala Yunho agak keras.

" Dasar mesum! Bisa - bisanya kau mencium Changmin di depan anak kecil!" Dengan sigap Sooyoung membawa Minho dalam gendongannya "..Minho handsome sama Princess Sooyoung dulu yaa.."

_' Eh? Apa - apaan anak itu menyebut dirinya sendiri princess?' _batin Yunho

**Cklek!**

Sooyoung dengan sengaja mengunci pintu kamar dari luar.

Awalnya Yunho sudah akan protes, tapi tiba - tiba saja sebuah tangan lentik menarik lengannya.

" Yun.." panggil Changmin dengan lirih. Sekali lagi air mata mengalir di wajah manisnya.

" Shh.. Uljima, Minnie.." Yunho segera memeluknya dan menghujani wajah Changmin dengan kecupan mesra.

**Chup**

Yunho mengecup puncak kepala Changmin

**Chup**

Ia mulai mengecup dahi Changmin.

**Chup Chup**

Ia mencium kedua kelopak mata Changmin yang menutup indah.

**Chup**

Ia mencium ujung hidung mancung Changmin

**Chup Chup**

Kini giliran pipi chubby Changmin yang Yunho cium.

Dan terakhir, ia mengecup bibir Changmin dengan intensitas yang lebih lama dan lebih dalam.

" Minnie.. May I?" bisik Yunho dengan seduktif di telinga Changmin.

" Do it.." bisik Changmin dengan malu - malu.

_' Ah, Changminku memang selalu seperti ini.. Malu - malu tapi mau..'_

.

.

" Ahh.. Ahh.. Oohh.. Yunh.. Lagihhh.. Lebhhih cepathhh.. " desah Changmin saat dilanda kenikmatan ketika penis besar dan panjang Yunho menumbuk prostatnya dengan akurat.

Hanya dengan mendengar desahan Changmin, penis Yunho pun semakin _hard_ dan membesar di dalam lubang sempit Changmin.

" Ohh..sshh.. Minnieh.." Yunho memejamkan matanya, menikmati himpitan rektum Changmin yang menservis kejantanannya dengan remasan kuat.

Yunho pun menaikkan kedua kaki Changmin ke atas bahunya dan menggenjot lubang Changmin lebih cepat.

" Ohh... Yunhh.. Nikhhmathh...hhh.. Ahh..ahh..ohh.." Changmin tak kuasa menahan desahannya merasakan nikmat yang selama ini ia inginkan.

" Ohh.. Minnie..shh..ngh.. Nikmath.. Yeah..ohh.. Lubangmuh.. Sempithh.." Yunho terus menyodokkan kejantanannya dengan cepat dan keras hingga ke ujung terdalam lubang Changmin.

" Ohh..ohh Yunh..ak..akuhh..Aaahhhh!"

Changmin menyemburkan spermanya untuk yang ketiga kalinya namun Yunho masih saja menggerakkan pinggulnya dan mengeluar-masukkan penisnya dengan keras dan sangat cepat. Changmin tahu bahwa Yunho ingin mengejar klimaksnya. Oleh karena itu ia ikut memaju mundurkan pantatnya membuat hentakan ke ujung prostatnya semakin keras. Membuat penisnya sendiri kembali menegang merasakan gerakan brutal Yunho terhadap lubangnya.

" Ohh..oh..MINNIE!" Yunho akhirnya memuntahkan spermanya di dalam lubang Changmin.

Sperma yang begitu kental dan banyak itu pun membanjiri lubang anal Changmin hingga mengalir keluar dan membasahi seprai di bawah tubuh mereka.

Yunho menyadari dengan jelas kalau lubang Changmin terus berkedut dan juga penis kurus dan panjangnya kembali tegak.

" Kau mau lagi, Minnie?" tanya Yunho dengan seduktif sambil menjilati leher Changmin yang terasa asin karena peluh.

" Ne... Aku mau lagi, Yunhh... Jebal... Ahh...Gerakkan penismu.." pinta Changmin sambil memaju mundurkan pantatnya. Yunho tersenyum menyeringai di sela - sela kegiatannya menciumi leher dan nipple Changmin.

" Dengan senang hati, sayang.."

Dan dimulailah ronde selanjutnya 'pertarungan nakal' Eomma dan Appa dari Minho.

Sedangkan Minho? Hanya bisa merengek karena ia tidak mau memanggil Sooyoung dengan sebutan _Princess_ -_-"

.

.

.

**Nanachan baik kaaaan udah bikinin sekuel "I'm sorry, I Love You"?**

**Mind to review?**

**Yang udah terlanjur baca harusnya sih kasih review Huft!**


End file.
